Black Swans and Brutal War
by Tamomelia
Summary: Mina Ophelia Lestrange loses her parents to a tragic death, only to be thrown into the claws of her uncle, Roman Lestrange, the father of Rodolphus Lestrange. As time travel on in The First Wizarding War, in 1971 she's forced to abid the cruel hands around her, bowing like a swan. First Wizarding War!
1. Chapter 1

**None of these characters belong to me, except for the OC and her parents. All rights to J.K. Rowling.**

**This is my attempt to get back into the fanfict thing, this is a pre-taste for you all, a little something I want to see if you like. **

She was watching the swans soaring over the brightly enlightened lake.  
It was like watching life itself enfold; watching the two who brought up a community, those who held responsibility on their shoulders, eating of the weaker ones below them.  
At least swans behaved nicer than humans; humans raped, pillaged, killed and tortured. She should be the one to know, the girl who'd watched The Dark Lord take away so much that she could've loved, so much that she'd rather go a lifetime dead than realizing again.  
At some point she'd confess that she was lost in this chaos of life given and life to be taken, but there was frankly nothing that she could do.

_White swans, gliding across the brightly lit surface, dancing like two lovers in the back of her memory.  
A strong male with feathers so white that they almost held a silvery shimmer, eyes piercing his mate. She was the subdued one, bowing her neck happily for him. Sparkling memory, gowns and masks. The past stinging like needles before she envision the blood flow like strong rivers, all the way though the great hall._

With a hand, pale as morning snow, she reached out into the open space, trying to touch what wasn't there. It wasn't in her cards to be the one who lived a steady life, she knew that. Perhaps in someone else's eyes she did, but for her this mass of strangers' hands didn't really seem like something particularly steady.  
She was given, handed over like a piece of meat. She knew that she'd never be anything more than that, _not in the eyes of her uncle, not in the eyes of her  
society._

She was, in fact, an orphan. An orphan of high blood status, carefully placed in the hands of her Dark uncle, a man who'd rather count galleons than talk to his precious niece.

_Mina Ophelia Lestrange._

Daughter of Wolfgang Lestrange and Astra Lestrange, and then taken in by _Roman Lestrange_. Dearest uncle_, dearest Dark uncle._

It wasn't exactly the most optimal position to be in, though it did secure her all that _money and fame_.  
She was a seventeen year old girl, a sixth-grader so to speak, though it was now just _now _that she'd start at Hogwarts. It wasn't a secret that her uncle was rather strict, especially since he truly was of the old school. A man like him preferred to keep his little niece at home, home-schooling her rather than to let young men behold her porcelain skin.  
A fifty years old father, a loyal Death Eater of the Dark Lord. _"To the death for our glorious Master." _  
She would admit it; this had affected her life tremendously. Of course it had affected all of them; her, Rodolphus and Rabastian. They were doomed to a certain way of life; born without a free choice. Rodolphus and Rabastian would become pretty little Death Eaters; she'd become a nice little wifey for someone powerful enough. They couldn't envision a different path of life, maybe that was for the best. It was best not to envision anything less than the darkness that was to come.

But now it was time for her to attend Hogwarts, mostly because she truly had set her mind to it, and nothing was going to make her change it. Though _Master Roman_ always would be the head of the house, he did have to listen to his persistent niece now and then. And her blasted cousin, and so called "_brother_", Rodolphus, wanted her to finally be a part of his little world, _in the year of 1971._

A glass shattering sound was heard from the third floor in the giant Lestrange mansion. Knowing there would be more, and then sounds of apparations, and then a barking uncle, she stood up from her chair. Rabastian, poor dear, was just eleven years old, clumsy and nervous like a mouse in a lions' den, and his brother was a rather… Well, he was a show off, _a bully. _  
The recipe of those two boys mixed together was a lot of crashed objects, a pouting Rabastian and a very angry Roman. It wasn't the fact that the boys played like boys did that bothered her uncle, more the fact that they kept ruining things. The man was a rather aged father, a father that didn't appreciate his sons ruining his precious carpets, the sculptures, and the house elves.

As expected, she heard her uncle yelling at the two boys, pointing out how incapable of living a decent life they were. None of them would take it to the heart; they were all used to Roman Lestranges' anger and yelling.

_A family trait, really. _


	2. Vultures

**All rights to J.K Rowling for being a bloody mastermind! ****Though Mina belongs to me.**

**I want to thank you all for favouring my story, taking the time to read it and all even though I just posted the very start, which was quite... Slim. I hope you will like this chapter too, and truly meet the family Lestrange!**

Her heart was fluttering like a fragile butterfly in the sharp morning air as she entered the Knockturn Alley with one cloaked man and two boys. The dark alleys were filled with all kinds of shady characters, hiding from the sunlight and the honest ones who walked so close, yet so far away. This was a safe haven for her, a safe haven for the ones who had some status, though not the good status in the eyes of all of the society. With her head raised in a rather arrogant matter, as learned from birth, she wore her dark red cloak like a queen down the alley, following her uncle. Rodolphus kept close to her, shadowing her with his black cloak, and with Rabastan quickly following, not wanting to raise his brothers' wrath due to clinging onto his cousin.  
She – Mina – was the only real comfort Rabastan had in his family. Mina was never known for having _a pretty_ temper, but when it came to her younger cousin she would tolerate just about anything.

"Behave, or else I'll curse your hands off." Was all her tedious uncle murmured before he entered _Borgin and Burkes_. Mina raised one of her eyebrows as she threw a gaze at Rodolphus, as if saying _"at least it isn't me he's talking to"_.

As if could sniff out the dark magic in the air he jumped up off his ragged chair behind the counter. With rather skittish eyes he observed the four cloaked beings that were entering his store, one adult, two older teenagers and one child. There were no chance in the world that he'd speak the names of these people loudly, at least not the oldest mans'.

_Roman Lestrange._

had learned to fear that name, and recognize him faster, when he entered his humble shop.  
As any wizard he knew well about Voldemort and his Death Eaters, he'd known Voldemort well actually, and knowing that Master Lestrange was a man close to the Greatest Dark Wizard, he'd never mess with him. He rather liked having his soul intact, standing on his feet with a glint in his eyes, that'd mean that he liked breathing; not getting killed. Borgin knew his place, and with these people he was no more than a pity rat.

"Oh, Masters and Miss!" He almost sang with his raspy voice as his legs understood its use and started to make their way to the company of four. He bowed so deeply that his head almost reached his knees.

"Good day, Mister Burke. May I have a word with you?" The dark glint in those ever so darker eyes of Master Lestrange didn't hold any malice at the moment, more the glint of boredom.

"Of course, Master. Come with me and let the young ones look around in the meantime." Normally he would be terrified of leaving youngsters with his valuable loot, but right now he knew that thinking like that would get him killed. He stole a glance at the different one, dark red cloak and distant eyes. A swan amongst vultures.  
Without noticing ogling his niece he stuck his wand out to hurry the older man to the backroom, away from prying children eyes.

"Mina, you've got to see this," came from a smirking Rodolphus as he reached out and grabbed her by her wrist. By the hand of her long haired cousin she walked down by the large shelves which contained anything and everything, mostly the things you didn't want to know what were. "I swear, this thing is too magnificent to be true."

"That usually means that Roman won't be particularly thrilled by it, you are aware of that? You're so predictable," she huffed as he stopped between a large cabinet and some eerie bottles. A single hand stood in front of them, baring its palm, waiting for someone to grip it. It was severed and preserved, dried in and ugly. "Seriously, Roddy? It's ghastly." Mina shook her head as she heard the careful steps of Rabastian, the scared little rabbit.

"No, dearest Mina, it has character." He said in a matter-of-factly way, crossing his arms as he tore his eyes away from it and rather to his younger brother, malice showing in his pitch black eyes. "Don't you agree, itty bitty brother?" He mocked, leaning in on the large cabinet, throwing those evil little glances at the young boy who looked ready to wet himself.

"Can't you let him be for once in your miserable life, Rodolphus Lestrange? This is utterly ridiculous." She wanted to smack his forehead, like she'd done so many times before, though she couldn't do it here, it would seem rather improper if someone would walk in on them. Not to mention her darling uncle, he'd probably lock them all in their rooms for two weeks without food.

"You behave as if I'm tormenting my darling brother, dearest Mina," that smirk, the smile of the devil in making, a loved cousin, _brother_, bully and Casanova with some personality disorder, bordering to a tyrant. Without even getting the time to scold him, stop him from once again doing what older brothers' did, she watched him grab Rabastan by his shoulder, "or what, Rabastan? Don't you think that hand has character?" Without giving him an opportunity to think he stared him down discreetly, gaining one scared look, then a reluctant nod.

"Sure, Roddy. It's brilliant." He murmured with his chin down, not too comfortable with the situation.

"Then I think you should shake hands with it!" He let go of Rabastans' shoulder, crossing his arms in cruel expectation.

"You've got to be kidding me." Mina said as she crossed one of her arms and put one hand to her forehead in a disapproving matter. Rabastan saw this as another opportunity to show his older brother that he was, in fact, not a sissy. He didn't want to be the scared one in the Lestrange family, so with expectation_, and a fair amount of fear in his chest_, he reached out for the hand. It wasn't exactly tempting to touch, dark with age and atrophied like his great aunt Imirilia. He touched it carefully, bracing himself to grip it completely. As he held it for not even a second, it grabbed him back and pushed his hand down against the shelf it stood on. A high pitched sound escaped the young mouth of his, not screaming for mum, but rather just screaming. Without hesitating Mina hit Rodolphus with her bare hand and started to unleash Rabastian from the death grip his hand was in.

"In Merlins' name, what are you kids doing?" A darker roar came from behind them, the voice they all knew as the boys' father and her uncle. He didn't bother to make way to get his youngest son loose; he just watched as Mina, his niece, unleashed his younger son and sent his older son a look that could kill. "I leave you alone for ten minutes, and my two sons can't even stop harassing each other." The words came out more as a snarl than anything else, but he made sure not to mix in his niece into this; he never did.

As he avoided interrupting in Master Lestranges' scolding of his two sons, he couldn't avoid looking at the young woman. The hood of her dark red cloak had slid down from her head, revealing softly curled, blonde hair, which reached down to the midst of her back. She was the opposite of what he saw when he looked at her relatives, her eyes weren't pitch black, but rather sparkling green, but slightly weighed down by something, perhaps a feeling such as sadness.  
Her face was delicately shaped, heart shaped with lips red as cherries, giving youth to a face which looked so grown up, so serious. He couldn't help but wonder how that one would end up, especially when one took her parents and her uncle into consideration; ruthless people who had no problem taking what they wanted; _what they needed. _  
He watched as she slid her hand up to rest at her waist; how the delicate hand slid out of her sleeve, pale as morning snow and white gold. She was a pretty one, no doubt. She was the exact opposite of her family's colours. Where they were vultures, she was a swan. But all of them were wolves, no matter how you looked at it.  
He could feel harsh eyes at him, and he lowered his gaze.

"Was there anything else you wished for, Master?" He said, just like a coward.

"No."

* * *

Roman couldn't shake off the irritated feeling, no, the pure rage; the raging feeling of watching another man ogling his niece, his shining star. He snarled lowly under his cloak, making people walk even further away from him as he stormed away from the Knockturn Alley.

"Take Mina to get her school robes fitted, and then you'll both come straight home." He said in a tone that didn't allow any 'but'. He stormed off to a place where he could more safely apparate back home to his manor with Rabastan.

"He is absolutely hopeless, sadistic and truly irreplaceable, isn't he?" Rodolphus murmured as he paced back and forward in front of his cousin who currently was standing on top of a small chair, getting her measurements taken.

"I beg you differ, he's got a lot of hope if you ask me." The way they spoke seemed so stern, almost arrogant to an outsider, but between them it was all fun and laughter, a way of mocking their life of stiff clothes and superb table manners.

"So you see him as irreplaceable, that is? I'm surprised." Rodolphus stopped his rather annoying pace and crossed his arms with his chin lifted in that permanent arrogant matter that any pureblood, and Slytherine, would see as the most normal thing in the world.

"Why would you ever doubt on my opinion in this matter? Without him we would be poorer than the rats in the basement."

"Well, basically because you are more stubborn than a Gryffindor when it comes to taking care of your own matters." A smirk appeared in the corner of his mouth, brightening the slightly boyish-but-almost-adult face of his. He had even gotten rid of some of his peachfuss that had covered his upper lip for so long. He'd soon look like her uncle. Pitch black eyes, dark, long and curly hair, a hint of _Lestrange-menace_.  
She almost huffed, but restrained herself so that she wouldn't step out of line. _Out of 'Purebloodline' that is. _

"Be careful about insulting your very own cousin, Rodolphus. You might wake up with peachfuss on your upper lip again." She said in a matter-of-factly way, staring at the measurement-device that currently was wrapping tightly around her ever so narrow waist. She could see the vaguest hint of a snarl in the corner of his mouth and she carefully hid a little smile.

* * *

The dark hallways of her own home swallowed her up like the grisly jaws of a bear after a baby rabbit. Her heart kept fluttering in an uncomfortable matter, telling her to slow down and sit down like a proper lady.

_Memories of dancing swans, pictures that were still so clear in the back of her mind_.

She kept walking down the hallways, _straight forward, two left, one right, _back to her room. Enlightened with silver tapestry, small pictures on her desk that were located under a two times two meter long window, devouring the pale light from the nature, bringing it into a snow-clear room. She shut the door carefully, though knowing she was alone on this floor. _Fourth floor, east wing_.

She wanted to cry, let it all out for once, but she controlled the few emotions she held. With a heart beating faster than ever, though slowly it evened out like water dividing into small creeks down the hillside outside her window.  
Carefully, as if trying to avoid attention of those who weren't there, she made her way to the desk in front of her, a pretty little thing in dark grey with silver handles. On top of it there were a few pictures, all who reflected what she had and what she had lost.

A single teardrop made its way down her cheek, leaving a damp trail on porcelain skin.

She picked up the pretty portrait that always seemed to catch the eye of whom ever was watching it.

_Three people, two adults and a little girl. _

The man resembled her uncle so much, though he was somewhat taller. Dark brown hair nicely cut to frame his tall cheekbones and dark eyes, staring you down with arrogance, though his hand was telling a completely different tale. His hand rested carefully on the shoulder of a woman, sitting beside her standing husband. His hand was caressing her now and then, telling the world how much he loved her.  
The woman was the complete opposite of her husband; her eyes were glimmering in an almost shy way, green like the grass, framed by long, wavy blonde hair. Her hair was almost white, but held a golden shimmer to it. She wore a pure white dress, in contrast with her husbands' black suit. Standing next to her was a child, merely eight years. She was the spitting image of her mother, though she tried to look as stern and scary as her father, something she failed at each time her mother stroked her cheek and she smiled with all the happiness in the world.

_Wolfgang Lestrange, Astra Lestrange and Mina Ophelia Lestrange._

It was her family; taken away from her one and a half year after that picture was taken.

They were taken away by those who would forever be the enemy after that awful night.

_In the great hall, dancing away like swans on the moonlit water. Blood paving decorated tiles, like rivers. _


	3. Golden hair and Thestrals

**All rights to J.K Rowling! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapther, I've been a little slow, but I blame illness and a shitload of homework.**

Golden hair caught the gentle morning light that slowly filled up the silvery room of a young lady.

This day was rather remarkable compared to any other, even more remarkable than when she first felt magic within herself. This was the day she'd finally start at Hogwarts. After being stuck in this mansion for so many years she couldn't wait to get out there; see what it would be like. Of course she'd be supervised by her cousin, she didn't expect anything less, but now she had the chance to know something more than the dark walls of the Lestrange Mansion.  
Her uncle hadn't let her out; she was not to be seen by the society, especially not by other men than those in her family. She knew why he behaved like this, why she was better protected than her two cousins. He would never admit it, not anymore.

_A murmuring voice, the cracks of lions eating lambs in the fireplace._

"_Damnit brother, you left me." A voice hoarsely whispered as the still cloaked man reached out for his bottle of firewhiskey. Time had taken its toll on him, bringing Roman Lestrange to a grief-like position. "You were supposed to fight with me, all the way to the end," a less hardened man would cry, but he just kept his bitter mask, hating the world. "and now I have her, your little princess. How am I supposed to raise a girl without a woman to raise my very own sons?" He laughed, bitterly. Maybe all of his losses finally had gotten to him= Losing one important person after another._

"_But I won't lose her, she's got some of your soul, you know. Though she won't die."_

She remembered that night, right after her parents' passing, he hadn't known that she was listening.

In many ways she did not understand her uncles' drunken rambling, she only understood that her uncle loved her deceased father so much that he held onto her for some reason that, honestly, was beyond her. Maybe for some sort of comfort.

Her eyelashes fluttered as the light reached her shut eyes, as if someone was telling her, gently, to open them and let life in, not just old memories; there were plenty of them.

The disturbing sound of rather large knuckles throwing themselves at her mahogany door made her small frame twitch in surprise, dragging the thick duvet up to her chin.

"Mina, you're sleeping in again!" A melodious voice sang from outside her door, she huffed, realizing that she had to really get up; though standing on her feet brought promise of a day like none else before.

"No, I'm not." She bit back in a less gracious tone as she got up from her far too pleasant bed and threw on some pale blue morning robes.

"Are you at least decent?" He cheerfully whistled as he tryingly pushed the door knob.

"Of course I am, you twat." The last two words were whispered, since she wasn't really in the mood for a fight. With that as some kind of permission he opened the door and revealed his glorious self –_or at least that was what he thought of himself -. _He was dressed up in dark robes with a green and silver vest; richly embroider to fit the standard of who they were. Soon he would wear his school uniform, black robes, white shirt, green tie, and black pants. She'd always been so jealous of him, jealous of his uniform. That uniform showed that he was allowed to go to school – with other teenagers – not just sitting at home, getting taught by an ever so boring witch with skin like parchment. Now she'd wear that uniform, wear the colours of Slytherine proudly.

"Honestly, you're not even dressed! I wouldn't dare to think what Roman would say about this, princess." He raised his eyebrow tauntingly, reaching and pulling for a reaction from his dearest cousin.

"Darling Roddy… I'm not as vain as you; the mirror isn't such a trap for me." She said in a matter-of-factly way as she tightened the rope around her waist once more before she sat down in front of her vanity mirror. She reached out for a silvery hairbrush and stroked through her pale gold hair with slow movement, combing out knots that weren't there.

It was as if he chose to forget what his cousin said, he was more willingly to focus on everything else right now; like the pure bliss of getting to show off one of his family members to Hogwarts. He stepped forward, making sure to close the door behind him before he made his way across the room to lay his hands on her petite shoulders.

"You look beautiful, little Mina." His words were more efficient than stroking hands; making sure to keep her mind tidy and her nerves calm. He knew more about her psyche than she'd ever know; more than anyone else would ever know. He knew which strings to pull, where to sooth and where to encourage. She was a puzzle piece in herself; one wasn't usually sure where to put her. "And now you'll be in Slytherine with me! You'll see a little more of our little world." He knew ever so well that she always had been struggling with being locked inside; though she never let anyone else really see it. It was a miracle that she was allowed to leave the house really, and he took plenty credit for it. One of his best ways to persuade his father to let little Mina attend a public school were that it was about time that people got to see her; didn't old Roman want little Mina to get married to the best wizard possibly? Of course he did, though his father secretly wanted to keep Mina as his little porcelain doll; untouched by tragedy, clean as morning snow.

"Promise me that you won't follow me like a puppy." Was all she said as she smirked into the mirror, watching the rather odd reflection of a woman pure as snow, and the dark man who yet hadn't had time to get tainted. The future would change them; she knew it too well. This was the start of something new, but the feeling in her gut told her not to expect sunshine and daisies.

* * *

A thousand sounds and smells at once; the howling of trains in the horizon, children chattering loudly, someone screaming for mum, displeased owls hooting for their owner to hurry up and get away from this bloody mass of people.  
_King's Cross Station, Platform ¾._

She had never experienced anything like this; the sight of so many witches and wizards at once, the poor and the superior ones. Without giving his children and niece a chance to really watch anything, Roman pushed them towards the train, watching the black curls of Rabastan, the black, half long mess on Rodolphus head and the still cloaked head of his little Mina. Her red cloak covered her hair as she walked with her chin raised, slowly pushing the hood down as there were no chances of her hair to get messed up. All of his little ones walked as the purebloods they were; chin raised and something one could take for arrogance in their eyes; it was really not just arrogance, merely the look they had taken onto after all these years. It was the mere effect of getting stared at; one learned to distance oneself, making sure to seem like they didn't notice anyone else than themselves.

"Now, you will behave." He murmured as his little ones turned around to face him, looking up with plain obedience. He looked at Rodolphus, his seventeen year old boy who soon was as tall as he was. "You will look after Rabastand and Mina." Rodolphus merely nodded at this command he was given, not willing to break his fathers' trust.

Roman looked at each one of them after turn, stopping for a moment to look a little longer at Mina. He didn't want to let her go; but he hadn't much choice any longer. "Behave, children." He murmured as he turned around and left them to their own fate.

"I was sure he was going to drag you back home." Rabastan said with his lowest voice as they entered the train; Rodolphus in lead with Rabastan trying not to tuck the robe of his older cousin who were walking behind him.

"You and me both, brother." Rodolphus laughed heartily as he quickly walked along, looking for a coupe without any residents in it already.

And that had been in the thoughts of Roman Lestrange; taking Mina back home. She wasn't suited for such things… Going to school with all these impurities and brutes; he couldn't envision his little rose threading amongst hungry eyes. She was a beauty beyond imagination. She had the lightest gold in her hair, her mothers' spitting image with some of the cautious mind of her father. _His brother_.

"Follow me, wee ones." Rodolphus mused as he opened the door to a coupe further back in the train, commonly known as the _Slytherine area_. It was caused by obvious reasons; none else than Slytherines. She followed him in, pushing slightly Rabastan by his shoulder. Rabastan was merely twelve years, a pureblood with some class in public; but really he was a little rabbit.

"Charming, this is a tad big for just the tree of us. Is anyone else coming?" She carefully took in the coupe as Rodolphus carefully put their smaller bags away. It was rather large for a coupe, mahogany details with green silk chairs. There was a table between the sets of chairs, making it look like an odd little living room.

"Of course there are, darling. I'll have to introduce you to a few fellow souls, you know." He mused as he gestured her to sit down. She chose to sit down on the opposite side, facing him by the large window; showing the landscape paint itself in fast forward. Some excitement built up inside her, bringing a tingling sensation from the base of her torso up to her stomach - bright light glowing, fluttering like tiny butterflies.

"That sounds good, now I'll get to know all your little playmates that Roman seems to be so fond of." She tilted her head; tiny strands of hair grazed her crimson red robes. Rabastan chose, for once, to sit furthest away from the both of them; maybe to seem more independent for once- her little second year student, baby cousin.

She could sense many people walking by, it wasn't until someone opened the door to their coupe that she reacted, though she didn't move her head; she merely gazed at the landscape outside.

"It was about time, friends." She gazed at her cousin, catching the smirk in his face as something seemed to grow in him; maybe he took in the whole "pack" thing. She moved her head slowly towards the new ones in the cabin; two men. They were dressed in dark robes, something that never seemed to go out of fashion when it came to these wizard boys.

"I expected to meet you outside, Rodolphus." A blonde man mused as he seemed to struggle not to lose all concentration and transfix himself on the blonde woman that sat in the cabin. His facial features were so graceful; almost royal. He had piercing grey eyes, high cheekbones, a tad boyish look over his mouth, but his hair were almost white, but it had a touch of silver too. A little longer than to his shoulders; he'd look outstanding with it tied back.

"My father was rather… Eh, reluctant to let us stand outside for a moment longer than necessary." Her cousin threw a gaze at Mina, implying to the men that she was the reason. She wanted to sigh or something; let out emotions that were feeble, but still there. She looked at the other stranger in the room through the corners of her eyes. He had jet black hair in shoulder length, a characteristic nose that seemed to dominate his face a little too much; but they matched his uneasy eyes. He seemed to be constantly uncomfortable.

"Yes, and you haven't introduced me to this lovely lady. It's rude, Rodolphus." The blonde man sighed rather melodramatically as he fully turned to Mina, watching the beautiful creature with the lightest shade of golden hair, crimson red robes and green eyes that seemed too sweet to be true. If she was around Rodolphus she couldn't be as innocent as she looked, but the sight of her face made him forget for a moment how treasonously a face could be. "He is truly rude, but you probably knew that already. My name is Lucius Malfoy, Miss. May I ask what your name is?" His smile resembled the crimson cat, but she didn't mind. He was probably the regular charmer. She watched as he slightly bowed and reached out his hand as a gesture to greet her like she deserved to be greeted.

"Mina Ophelia Lestrange, Mister." She calmly pronounced as she slipped her hand into his, watching him kiss is ever so lightly.

"A Lestrange? Oh my…" He purred, but got interrupted by a rather annoyed Rodolphus who grabbed Lucius by his robe and pulled him down to sit next to him and not next to his precious cousin.

"Yes, that is my little cousin." He growled, expecting Lucius to understand that he wasn't too keen on him to charm her to bits. Lucius huffed as he threw a poisonous glance at Rodolphus.

"I was trying to be nice, especially since she looks so much like your straight opposite, Roddy" He threw a smile at Mina, only to almost get smacked in the back of the head by Rodolohus. Suddenly the boys looked at the rather uncomfortable man who just stood there.

"And this is our, rather young, friend Severus Snape." Rodolphus sighed as Severus threw him a rather annoyed glance.

"I'm fully capable of introducing myself; I just had to make sure that Lucius wouldn't kill me for it first." He made sure not to sit next to Rodolphus, Lucius and Rabastan(who were carefully ignored), but rather sat down next to Mina.

"I pity you for being related to him, but I guess that means I won't have to beat him up for you if he says anything inappropriate." Severus murmured to her as he took in her rather interested green eyes, she looked at him as if he were something she'd never seen before.

"I would be more careful about her than me; she's not just a porcelain doll." Rodolphus laughed as he looked at the rather odd looking duo - his light cousin and the ever so dark Severus Snape. Somehow he had the feeling that the two of them could get along well.

"After living with you for almost eight years I would say that I've gotten rather tough." Mina mused as she started to observe her nails, ignoring the boys.

"What!? She has been living in _your _house for eight years and you haven't even told us about her?" Lucius looked rather gobsmacked as he considered smacking his friend in the face.

"I _have _mentioned Mina, I just left out the part that she lived with me. Roman would've killed you long ago, you know."

* * *

She kept looking at the Thestrals pulling the carriage all four of them were in. She ignored Rodolphus, Rabastan and Lucius who were chatting about something completely uninteresting. She hadn't seen one up close before, just in the books of her private teacher.

"You can see them too, can't you?" Severus whispered as he shifted his gaze to look at Mina for half a second, just enough time to recognize the look in her eyes.

"Who did you see die?" She didn't take her eyes of the bony horses, dark as night. She knew they were rather pleasant animals if you accepted their looks.

"Parents." Severus whispered, transfixing the horses with his eyes. "And you?"

"Parents." She whispered even lower, gaining a careful touch by Severus, his feeble try to show her that he somehow cared.

* * *

She stared up at the castle with admiration as she followed the boys in – Rodolphus close to her side. This was so much more than what she had expected, so much more magnificent! These large brick walls and all the paintings inside. The stairs, the hall. She was overwhelmed and followed the boys into the great hall. Most of the students had already taken a seat, so she had a feeling that this could be a tad uncomfortable. She felt a little less outstanding in her Slytherine robes, but amongst three black haired men and one admirably tall blonde she felt like the odd one out. She was the only girl.

She could see that girls looked at Lucius and Rodolphus, something that rather amused her. They were afraid of them; but still they found the boys ravishing gorgeous. She denied the looks she felt pricking in her back. Rodolphus seemed to want to grab her by the arm, obviously annoyed by something, but he kept his wits.

"They're looking at you, princess." She could feel Lucius bending to her ear and whispering those words as they walk; she felt confused, but pretended that nothing in this world could bring her out of her own mind. She was superior, head in the clouds.

_Or something like that._

She felt a chill running down her spine, the delicious smell of Lucius lingered close to her. She would admit it; he smelled _perfect_.

They reached the Slytherine table and she watched as people moved away from their seat, staring but making room. Was this something she'd have to get used to - that and all the people? With a rather confused mind she sat down next to Rodolphus, watching as Rabastan made his way further away to his own friends. Snape, quicker than she'd expected, sat down next to her; almost smiling.

"**Welcome to the sheep herd."**


	4. Green Windows

**I will adjust the ages of some "younger" ones in this fanfict. I hope you won't mind, but I prefer having Severus Snape, Avery and the bunch a little older.**

She felt like the odd one out where she sat, between the dark heads of Rodolphus and Severus, the little blonde girl between one rather cocky prince and one man that avoided eye contact – with anyone - for anything in the world. She had expected some attention, some investigating looks and interested mumbling; but not that the whole table would occasionally stare her down. Maybe it was because she was the new one, maybe it was because she was so quiet? She ate small bits of her chicken as she listened to Rodolphus tell extravagant tales about his summer to those who were smart enough to listen. On her left side sat Severus, he ignored his friends as well as he could, which weren't easy when Lucius elbowed him occasionally, trying to lure out some kind of a fit from his dark friend.

"Darling, aren't you going to join in on our conversation?" Rodolphus said with courtesy, addressing Mina as he drew with him some long looks from faces inked with arrogance.

"Isn't it more of a story laced with, and made for, your own self-loving, Roddy?" Mina answered with a tone so sweet, though it bordered to boredom. She could count a few raised eyebrows as she answered with more spunk than anyone else would even care for when it came to a person like Rodolphus.

"Are you sure it's just my self-loving? I'm sure I saw you admiring your own reflection in the silver, love." Rodolphus asked in a tone that resembled courtesy.

"Roddy dearest, you mistook me for you again." She placed one hand gently on his shoulder as he brushed her off, almost ignored.

"You two are bickering like siblings, are you sure that you're not closer related?" Came from a smirking Lucius who now stood up, pushed Severus a little and sat down next to Mina. "Though I do see Mina's point – besides, she's so pretty that she doesn't have to be vain." He threw in his winning smile as Mina struggled not to roll her eyes at his words.

"And you crave for attention, Lucius." Rodolphus leaned in front of Mina to push his index finger into the chest of Lucius.

"I do admit that I've grown rather fond of your family tree, but I have to say that you're not the part I prefer." He purred as he threw glances at both Mina and Rodolphus.

Rodolphus' upper lip twitched in some obsessive manner, not quite willing to share his little cousin.

"Just you wait; she'll kill you before this semester is over."

"I'm sitting between you, boys." She said with a voice alarmingly quiet. While firmly pushing Rodolphus back into his seat she stood up and tapped Severus' shoulder.

"Want to show me the way to our common room?"

She could hear her own light steps mixing in with the almost soundless sound of Severus making his way to the secret entrance to the Slytherine area. There were none else in the hallways other than them; none that cared to leave the food just yet. She couldn't yet decide if the rough stone that made up the castle were in a warm colour or not. The castle wasn't exactly easy to wrap your head around.

"This is your first time at a public school?" She swore she could feel Severus looking at her for a mere second, though he was so discrete that one couldn't know.

"Yes, I've been home schooled since I was six." She quietly said as she looked at the tad younger man who was walking beside her. He couldn't be more than a year younger than her, sixteen years at the youngest. He seemed awfully reserved, avoiding eye contact as well as he could. She didn't think that he was shy; merely that he preferred not inviting anyone in, it was probably easier.

"I would say that I envy you, but I won't." He mumbled as they reached they entered the dungeons. "I do think you'll do well here. You just need thick skin." He mumbled once more, expecting her to hear what he said anyway.

As they, once again silently, walked down the stairs that made the difference between the areas clear she felt how the air changed. A moment ago it had been so lush and warm, only to be replaced by air that suddenly felt chilly, a mixture of extreme sterilisation and the ordinary smell of what was an extremely well kept basement.

"My biggest challenge is Blondie, I guess." She mumbled as she observed how the stone walls grew darker and darker, only lit up by enchanted chandeliers hanging on each side of them. As they finally reached the base of the stairs an overwhelming hall of grey was revealed in front of them. It had several openings at the sides, mouthing out to classrooms and other areas. The floor was made out of brightly polished marble, only it was dark as night. The only thing that didn't make the hall feel like a proper dungeon was the, yet dark, chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was outstanding, something taken out of another era, which it probably was. _Early middle age._ She whispered ever so carefully inside her head. It was a lot like a serpent, making his way around the countless flames.

"The only thing you should worry about is if his father finds out that you're a better match for his son than Narcissa." Severus hissed in his lowest voice, carefully looking at Mina with a look that obviously was meant to annoy her.

"Sadly that man will find out that I'll probably kill his son before that happens." She said in an almost cheerful matter. As they reached the very end of the hall Severus lead her to the gaping mouth of a door at their right. After following the younger man, who was now pacing quite quickly, for three minutes he stopped abruptly in front of something that seemed to be a fountain attached to the door.

"There are many ways to our common room, don't forget that." He said in a voice that didn't seem to be hurried by anything. As he pulled the head of the serpent that lay lazily across the fountain he turned its head so that it faced upwards. With the lowest, almost rumbling, hiss is pulled itself back and revealed an opening. Both of them, with Severus leading, walked through it, walking as the entrance closed itself. Now they seemed to be in an oval room, revealing nothing but a space where it seemed to have been a door before. As if Mina was inspecting a puzzle she walked up to the closed space, touching it ever so lightly. "_Sanguinis Puri._" Came as a purr from behind her, she watched as a door revealed itself in front of her again.

"Of pure blood, honestly? Who ever made up that password is too obvious." She rolled her eyes, almost annoyed by the lack of imagination that was showed here. While shaking her head quickly in an annoyed fashion, to Severus' amusement, she walked through the now open door, taking in the ever so green light that seemed to engulf the whole hallway in front of her. The neatly laid carpet under her feet felt exquisite as she walked on it, like short trimmed, black fur. There were several windows on her left side, neatly framed by green and silvery curtains; from the roof to the floor. The hallway set the standards for the whole Slytherin area; perfect to the tiniest detail - silver, green and black everywhere.

"I will never take credit for knowing those who make the passwords; I know how ridiculous they are." He murmured in his dark fashion, Severus was in no way inviting – though he had been almost, remarkably, inviting towards her. Maybe he was going to turn her into something dark and evil? Or just something he could use against her cousin and his bullying friends. She just smiled ever so slightly to herself, though to anyone else it looked like a well placed smirk on her lips.

Even though Severus would admit that he constantly was rather suspicious, to anyone that came within fifty feet of him that is, he didn't have this awful grudge he usually felt around other people when he was around Mina. He had known from the moment he stepped inside the coupe that she was rather extraordinary for a pureblood witch. Normally Slytherins like her would be arrogant and, sadly, a tad stupid, but this one seemed to have lived through more than your average seventeen year old. He had enjoyed the way she seemed to easily resist the charm of Lucius at the train, the way she almost ignored him. It brought him great pleasure to see a guy like Lucius not getting the attention he so sorely craved for.

The next moment he had _'accepted'_her was when they sat together in the carriage. She had this look in her eyes, something that he recognized as the emptiness of suppressed sorrow. He had known exactly then that she had lived through more than one could demand of a girl that young. He wasn't the sentimental type, but something about her and the sorrow the both of them secretly held created something that he only could describe as a bond. He wouldn't go all buddy-buddy on her, but he'd care more for her than he cared for anyone else.

As Mina followed her new friend into different sets of corridors, she kept looking at the one thing that seemed to miss; students. Maybe everybody else preferred staying in the Great Hall for a while before they came down to their common room. As they made a sharp turn to their left they entered something that looked like an odd experiment of mixing the extreme elegance and Slytherin-ness with a rather cosy living room. She couldn't decide if she liked it or if she found it disturbing. The room was filled with that same green light she had noticed earlier, something she assumed were because they were under sea level. The room was neatly decorated with the same curtains she had seen earlier, but now also with series of black, antique couches with black buttons embroidered into the leather fabric, a few coffee tables with new tea cups ready to use. Furthest back in the centre of the room was a rather large fireplace with a couple of matching chairs by it. The fireplace was neatly decorated with snakes, black snakes with silvery eyes. Enchanted by the rather extravagant impression of the common room she didn't even notice Severus leaving her side only to sit down by the fireplace, it was only once she felt the sting of his disapproving glare that she stepped out of her trance and sat down in the chair next to him. While staring down at her own skirt for a moment she smoothed out any wrinkles in the fabric, a habit she'd never lose. She caught herself enjoying the silence that roamed the common room – only her and Severus. The sound of the cracking fireplace and the sight of a polished area bathed in green light. It was almost as dark as her home, but at least by that she'd know that she'd feel at home. As she lost track of time voices came closer and closer. It was a mixture of the higher pitch of younger children and voices like hers.

"Little Snape, I didn't know you were able to have female company... I mean, without them running away from you," came from an almost hissing boy standing suddenly in front of the fireplace, draping himself neatly to create some sort of an elegant impression. His hair was sandy blonde, his eyes seemed to hold the shade of murky brown and the way his chin stuck up, like on those paintings of evil barons, made him rather odd looking in an stuckup way. With one of her eyebrows raised, almost unnoticeable she took in the almost annoying boy who seemed to reach for some kind of approval.

"Didn't your mum teach you not interrupt people, Avery?" Drawled Severus as he stretched his legs, crossing them and leaning back to glare rather arrogantly at the boy who was just as old as him. All he got was a rather puzzled look; as if this boy, who was named Avery, tried to make out exactly what on earth he could've interrupted when they were completely silent. Severus sighed. "Why don't you run along and find Mulciber so that you can torment eleven year olds?"

"No I'd much more like to steal this little woman from you." Something that supposedly was intended to look like a heart-stealing smirk came from the boy that Mina would gladly call _gecko_by some reason. Avery stepped forward, bowing like a gentleman in front of her, watching how the skirt of her school uniform barely covered her knees. She wore her long stockings, but he caught a glimpse of pure flesh within them – white as ivory. As his eyes travelled up this rather delicious little creature he watched her petite shoulders framed by a white blouse and a black sweater on top of them. Her neck wasn't obscurely long, but it created some sort of supernatural elegance – the skin was so white that he just waited to see a vein shine through, bringing the pulsating liquid through her; he felt the urge to bite the tender, delicious flesh.

He took in her heart shaped face; long, wavy blonde hair hiding behind her shoulders, only a few long strands caressed her collar bone. Her lips were blushing red, perfectly shaped for the innocent look. He reached her ever so green eyes – only to be met by shut out feelings, hard as steel.

"I have a proposition," Averys' eyes suddenly widened, from that nasty stare he'd had, as a hand grabbed him from behind and pulled him up. As Mina threw her glance up to the voice she knew ever so well she faced the rather malicious smile of her darling cousin. With his hand firmly gripping the back of Avery's shirt he held the younger boy up, not allowing him to stand there; drooling over his little cousin. She could swear she saw a little more malice than usual in the eyes of her cousin. "And my marvellous proposition is that you get the hell away from my cousin." The slightest spark of recognition came over Avery's eyes as he realized what danger he was in. While getting pulled backwards he fell down to his knees, released from Rodolphus' grip. It seemed as if he didn't know which thing that was the biggest embarrassment; hitting on a woman he shouldn't even look at, or getting dragged up and thrown down at his knees by the eldest Lestrange brother. As he stood up from his aching knees he brushed the slightest dust of his legs, avoiding eye contact as well as he could.

"I told you not to interrupt." came almost merrily from Severus.

The rest of the day went on in a slow matter, consisting of Lucius teasing Avery every time that boy came within twenty feet of them, and his cousin trailing her footsteps like a bloodhound. Was this how all of the years would be? She dreaded getting stalked by Rodolphus for all that time. There were no classes just yet, just some time to unpack their belongings, also some time to make acquaintances. She'd found her way to the girls dormitory, that is, one of many. She had been located in a room further down a dark hallway, a room she supposedly was to share with two other girls. The idea of sharing room with someone seemed so add, though still entertaining. She wasn't used to the idea of being close to other people 24/7, she'd just have to get used to it. She was, at the moment alone in the rather large dormitory. Of course it was nothing compared to what she was used to, but she didn't expect Lestrange standards at school - she expected Slytherin standards. The room that surrounded her as she sat on her knees in a green satin bed was eerie green; it wasn't due to the Slytherin colours, but rather the glowing light from the windows. The great lake that kept the dungeons protected, with sea-creatures some students didn't want to think about. The only thing that would annoy her in the long run was that she couldn't send an owl out of her window; she probably had to go to an owlery or something. _An owl... _She didn't even have a pet anymore, she was in lack of anything else than the humans around her; and to be honest, she preferred animals three out of four situations.

As her thoughts kept spinning uncomfortably around in her head, mostly about how she had to get to the Diagon Alley to get an owl, she could hear the soft brushings of feathers somewhere close. As she was alone in the room, and she doubted any other of the girls would let an owl sit and wait here, she slipped down from the bed and the floor, looking for the source of the sound. As she approached the rather large pile of baggage she had taken with her she saw something that looked like an owl cage, covered under a black blanket. Confusion hit her for a brief second as she stepped forward to drag away the blanket covering the cage. As she uncovered the content within her eyes grew bigger for a moment.

"Xerxes?" she whispered with tenderness. The creature within that stated up at her with pitch black, recognizing eyes were almost darker than his eyes, something that wasn't the most common for the kind of owl he was, a Eurasian Eagle Owl. She'd missed him as soon as she had left him alone with her uncle, but now, by some reason that honestly was beyond her, he was here with her. Maybe Roman had changed his mind, or maybe he just didn't fancy the idea of getting letters sent with shabby school owls. Nevertheless, if she could've seen herself she'd be sure that she could count the sparkles in her eyes, happiness of having some familiar pet close to her. "I've missed you, bud." She mumbled as she quietly opened his cage and let the magnificent bird climb onto her hand. He was indeed a magnificent bird, coal black feathers who reflected light as he had been dipped in oil, eyes in dark brown, almost disappearing. He was rather large and heavy, but that was just a part of his charm. She'd had him for three years, getting him as a birthday present one January morning. As if he was answering her he let out a soft hoo-sound, rather arrogantly though. She just smiled and reminded herself that she had to find someone to walk her to the owlery, maybe Rabastan?

**Not sure if I even like this chapter, but hey… bear with me! Do you like it? **

**And thank you for the fave's and the respond! Love you guys!**


	5. Princess

**I went into some kind of modus here, haha. Though all credits to J.K Rowling, the only one that's mine is Mina and her dead parents.  
Well, I hope you enjoy this! I'm really taking a liking to writing this, something that's good when it seems like others are too! Keep'em reviews coming, I love to get your opinions!**

The air up in Scotland was somewhat different from the one she was used to, down by the southeast coast of England. Here the wind had already caught some sharp sting to it, a reminder that soon there would be frost and ice, a winter wonderland for those who looked at the bright side of it.

The clearly younger lad walking beside her wore clear resemblance to Rodolphus, a younger version with even softer hair. Rabastan, the boy she held so much hope for. He was merely a twelve years old boy with raven black hair in angel like waves. His hair reached his shoulders, framing the boyish face. His eyes held a tad more warmth than his brother and father; the faintest touch of honey, maybe it would be fire one day? She dreaded the faith that waited her young cousin, what waited all of them. He was innocence, just a little boy, and it kept reminding her that his innocence would be lost as soon as he realised what was to be his destiny.

"You're silent, Mina." She watched as he turned his head to face her, still so much shorter than her. His eyes held some question she couldn't answer; why is everyone acting so weird? The poor boy was used to it; how Mina and Rodolphus would stare at him with eyes that didn't reveal a single thought.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed, Rabby." She carefully reassured him, laying one hand carefully on his shoulder as they walked behind Hogwarts. Rabastan was supposed to show her the owlery; something he very inpatient Xerxes would be glad for. He was sitting on Mina's shoulder, staring at the surroundings with a mixture of interest and full on arrogance. That owl had been properly spoiled, that was for sure.

"I remember how it was, coming here after spending so many years inside fathers' mansion." The boy didn't even frown; he acted as if it was completely normal to be locked inside his room for hours upon hours.

And for them it was completely normal.

"But now we're here." Rabastans' eyes lit a little as he looked up at the smiling face of his favourite cousin. He couldn't really comprehend how beautiful Mina was, especially since he was so young. He though that she looked like a fairy, maybe even a veela. She didn't smile with her teeth, she was raised not to show her emotions so vastly, but rather smile courtly with her mouth closed or just flashing a little teeth. But to him her smile revealed only warmth to him.

Mina straightened her head to keep track of where she was going, so did Rabastan. These sibling-like moments between them tended to be so short, mostly because of them being raised not to keep on showing emotions; not even to your closest ones. Wasn't that awfully Slytherin?  
Absently she petted Xerxes as he started to shift his weight on her shoulders, not especially comfortable due to him weighing four kilograms. As she lifted her gaze from the black feathers of her pride and joy, she looked up at the rather large tower in front of them, rising from the very ground and just barely not touching the sky. She saw owls flying in and out in a rather lazy manner; finally they were at their destination. Mina set up the speed a little, not enough to bother the owl who was firmly gripping her right shoulder. "I'm sorry, love. You'll be better off here than in some dark dungeon." She cooed to her beloved animal, picking up a treat from her pocket, offering it to him as a peace-offer. She instinctively knew that the wise animal was rather offended to stay with so many other owls, but he knew better than to make a fuss about it. He loved his mistress; she was kind and didn't pick unnecessarily at his feathers. A match made in heaven, if one would ask an owl.

As they brought the uneasy owl all the way to the owlery he jumped off her shoulder willingly, flying in to push someone out of their nest; he wanted a good seat.

* * *

She wanted to fall asleep as she sat there, in the lounge, lazily watching everyone else come and go. She had a feeling that all these people were mini replicas of their parents, seeking to be as the source they came from. She couldn't blame them, that are what they were raised to instinctively think, wasn't it?

"Is she always this quiet?" Came purring from the young man who were lying out like a cat on the small sofa next to her. His tone was of the unmistakable kind to anyone who'd ever met anyone of his family.

"Yes, its nice isn't it?" She could practically hear the grin in Rodolphus' voice, but she couldn't blame him. She'd already had the pleasure of hearing how loud some of the women, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin as well were. She couldn't stand ever-chatting women, as annoying as seagulls really.

"Marvellous." She didn't really enjoy hearing how much he purred, as if he was thinking out how she could be to his advantage, how she could be his or something.

"Don't wander too far off into dream world, Lucy. I'm not a cheap bargain." She rolled her eyes behind lazy eyelids. Rodolphus started instantly to snicker in a rather indelicately-like way. He reminded her of a cross between a pig and a horse, her cousin was charming, indeed.

"You don't have to be a bargain; I'm immensely rich, princess." Lucius tried hard to hide whatever was going on inside his head behind his charming purr.

"And my father has a killing curse pointing at you if you get too close." Came, almost, angelic from Rodolphus. As Lucius were about to point another witty remark towards his dear friend they heard footsteps approaching them, followed by an overrated eye roll from Rodolphus. "Narcissa?" he said, almost annoyed, why she didn't know. The woman that stood behind Rodolphus' chair was obviously something of pure-blood making. She had pin straight, white hair falling down to the midst of her back and grey eyes that seemed to try to pierce whatever she looked at, something she failed miserably at.

"Rodolphus, I'm surprised you didn't come over to say hello." Her voice was actually rather stern, as if she was learned to reprimand the boys. She made her way a little closer to them, throwing a gaze at Lucius that Mina wouldn't forget in a while. The almost hurt look in her eyes resembled something you would see in the eyes of a spoiled child, a girl that had gotten everything she wanted, but not now? "Especially you, Lucius." It was as if Lucius tried to sink down into the leather couch he sat on, not even caring to sit up straight.

"Have you considered that we were tired, Narcissa?" Rodolphus rubbed his eyes, obviously tired of something that probably was 'the same old routine'.

"You don't have time for me, but you find some new girl." The young woman, who she admitted she didn't like too much right now, threw her gaze at her; trying to pierce her for all that she was good for. Mina just sat there, looking up at the woman with a look that bordered to amusement now. It seemed like this Narcissa didn't like this one bit, why exactly she didn't know, maybe it was because of Lucius or something? How should she know?

"Mina isn't _some new girl_." Lucius reprimanded the other woman, getting a gaze that held more shock than Mina would ever be able to produce. Before Narcissa got the chance to lash out at Lucius he started to speak again. "This is Rodolphus' cousin, Mina Ophelia Lestrange." Now he got stern, as if he was now truly warning her not to do something overly stupid. It seemed like she barely restrained herself, throwing a few confused, though enraged looks between the tree people she stood in the midst of. She did know that there were a few more Lestranges' than just Rodolphus, Rabastan and Roman, but as far as she knew they were all _dead_. She threw one last gaze at Mina before she quickly walked away.

"Does anyone care to inform me who that was?" Mina raised one of her eyebrows in pure confusion, not really understanding what just happened here.

"The one woman that constantly tries to marry Lucius." Rodolphus snickered as Lucius avoided the looks of both Mina and Rodolphus.

"_Tries_." he murmured.

* * *

Somehow the night was finally over and she had crawled into her extremely comfortable bed. Her roommates were of the kind that stuck their noses in a book and avoided drama, something she appreciated with passion. Falling asleep hadn't been a problem, not even when butterflies were dancing like raving maniacs inside her stomach. She awoke to the sound of tapping feet on heated tile floor, it seemed like at least one of the girls had gotten up. She couldn't help but smile, though a little nervousness was there though. While pushing away the curtains that covered her bed she took in the mixtures of white light coming from the ceiling and the beautiful and vibrant, green colour coming from the windows between each of the beds. While hiding her little smile she got out of bed, picked up her neatly folded school robes and went in to one of the three bathrooms, their little area was obviously designed to avoid these female '_I want the bathroom first' _problems. As she slid the thigh high stockings up, the skirt, the white shirt and the black blazer, she avoided looking into the mirror, not wanting to face who she was.

_It was so good just to be a student; not to be a Lestrange girl, locked up in her uncles' Mansion. _

As she raised her gaze and finally met the girl in the mirror she couldn't help but lose her smile. It was still Mina, Mina Ophelia _damned _Lestrange. - The girl who would never get to decide her destiny, the porcelain doll on her uncles' shelf; waiting to be given away to the highest bidder.

_No, you can't be thinking about this. Pretend to be free, Mina._

She soothed herself, trying to fight back tears that had waited for so long to emerge. She shook her head, taking out her wand from the pocket in her night gown, swirling it once so that her hair didn't have that distinct _bed head_touch. While forcing a smile to her face she faced her own reflection completely, forcing herself to accept that she couldn't do anything with the future, but she could at least smile now.

Shortly after she emerged from the girls' dormitory, only to be met by Rodolphus' open arms,

"Mina, finally!" he proclaimed as he took a hold of her arm, making her hold him so that he could properly escort her. The stable of books she tried to fit in her small bag threatened to fall out of her grip and she sent her cousin a poisonous look.

"Don't pretend you've been awake for ages, I know you." She took a deep breath and watched as Rodolphus took the bag away from her so that he could carry it for her.

"And you shouldn't think the worst of me, Mina." He cooed, obviously trying to get to the better side of her. He knew that she could be cranky at morning time; she'd always been like that. "Though, we have Charms now, and I'd like to show you off like a poodle at a dog show." He restrained himself from patting her back, feeling how annoyed she was at him.

"Please refer from calling me a dog, Roddy." She threw him a glance so dark he couldn't have avoided it.

As he escorted her out of the dungeons, up the stairs and out to the hallways he bathed in the attention. Rodolphus had always been seeking from attention no matter where he was; such a glamfreak. She on the other hand kept her eyes away from anyone else's. She had always preferred that arrogant glare that was used as a cover-up to hide how much she disliked getting stared at. Of course it did, she hadn't been exposed to so many prying eyes since... Ever.

"I'm almost surprised that Lucius isn't walking up and down the hallways like a peacock." Mina remarked as she decided to let go of Rodolphus' arm, much to his dislike.

"He tends to show up in the last minute, I suspect he and his hair fetish is occupying all his mornings." Rodolphus rolled his eyes and barely avoided a discrete elbow that tried to pierce his eyes. 1 - 0 to Rodolphus, sadly enough for Mina.

"Rodolphus, you are vile." She rolled her eyes and picked up the pace, expecting him to do it as well; she didn't know the way.

"I only mean that he keeps grooming his hair for hours. Merlin, you're such a pervert."

As they were seated in their Charms classroom, casually further back and towards one of the window; which enlightened Mina very well, much to her dislike and Rodolphus joy, she watched Lucius strutting into the classroom. His hair was tied back with some sort of black fabric. His face was as smug as ever, though she couldn't really decide if she hated it or if she slowly was warming up to him and his _charms_. No she wasn't, definitely not. Na-ah.

Lucius didn't even have to ask anyone to move away for him, he just walked up to their level and walked past all the students so that he could sit next to Mina.

"So, Princess; how do you feel about finally getting the opportunity to show your abilities?" At least he had the courtesy to whisper, though it just made sure that every nerve on her body went to their highest point. She didn't turn her head to look at him as he'd spoken to her; she just looked down at her nails before she looked at the small professor that had appeared.

"I guess we will find out, Lucy." It seemed like Lucius was a little immune against that nickname, but she couldn't avoid seeing the spark in his eye as he smiled.

"Silence, class." The goblin waved his hand and wand as he gazed through the class. "Welcome to a new year, I see we've lost some and gained one." His dark eyes twinkled as he looked at Mina, recognizing the only new one this year. He wouldn't make her introduce herself, he'd let things rather run their natural course rather than embarrassing the poor thing on her second day. He'd read through the class list and recognized her as a Lestrange, though he found it a bit odd to see something to... Light – especially in the Lestranges' family tree.

_Oh well, let's proceed._

"Well, I do not consider you to be complete idiots, so let's proceed shall we?"

**This chapter is a little shorter than what I like, but hey. You wanted more! I'll start a new chapter tomorrow!**

**I will not focus on what goes on in every class, as you see. I consider that to be boring, I'd rather let you see where there are other things than "how to teach a wizard to do magic". Though I will include classes now and then. **


	6. Spitfire Lestrange

**Please note that this is my **_**second **_**chapter in two days, if you haven't read the last one! Oh dear, I have too much spare time. I hope you like this chapter; I thought we should introduce a few Hogwarts celebrities... Damdam Dam!**

Her brain was running on high-gear after two hours of Charms, thereby followed by three absolutely horrid lessons in History of magic. Therefore was her mind not on high-gear due to pure excitement, but rather an overload of dry-ghost-professor – though something inside her told her that nothing could really ruin her day. After her rather uncomfortable meeting with herself in the mirror this morning she'd decided that she'd pretend that everything was alright. Why shouldn't it? Uncle Roman wasn't here to tell her what to do, who to talk to and who not to talk to. She was actually quite sure that these two years would be really good, better than any living year of her life – well, at least the years she'd lived to now. As she was walking down the hallways to her last two lessons of the day she couldn't help but feeling a little free. She didn't really know the way; she only knew that she was supposed to have Herbology. This was – for once – without Rodolphus. He had been moping about it as he told her that the sixth graders of Slytherin had been divided in two so that there would be less arguing as they had their classes with Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. She clutched the strap of her bag as it hung on her right shoulder, dangling down just above her hip. She counted her steps as it softly hit her by each step she took. The rather rough tile floor beneath her made sure not to muffle any sounds as at least forty-five students roamed the hall, trying to avoid getting late to their own classes. She kept her chin up and her eye away from any prying look, only taking in the chandeliers and magical paintings which occasionally greeted students which seemed lost or just stared at them long enough. She wondered how it would be to die and end up as a painting. Would she be her or would it just be a good replica? By some reason she enjoyed the idea of being painted after her death – so that she could be there for those who still needed her – perhaps for her children? The idea seemed so silly, like a childish dream. She looked up at one particular painting of a woman in a long, red dress. She kept her face hidden behind a fan, looking over it with a look so shy that it didn't fit who she tried to be. The woman had long, golden curls which framed her face delicately, showing how young she really was. Without a notice she waved her fan at Mina, as if greeting her. Mina just smiled, nodding her head to the painted woman. Yes – she'd definitely like to be a painting.

As her thoughts wandered far away from the real world a young man picked up the pace behind the contour of Mina. She was such a petite thing there she walked, alone in the midst of a community. It was as if nothing and nobody could touch her, they kept away with some sort of respect. He couldn't make out if it just was due to her Slytherin badge, or if it was due to her innocent beauty. He reached out his arm as he got close to her, gently patting her shoulder as he made his way to her side. He didn't say a word, just smiled down at the slightly suspicious look in her emerald green eyes. He reached out his hand to take the weight of her shoulder, which she allowed him. He raised his eyebrow as he noticed how heavy her bag really was.

"I'm surprised he let you walk alone." Came unusually calm from him.

"You should've realized by now that I'm completely capable of taking care of myself." She looked up at him for half a second, catching the sparkle in his eyes as he got a little of the attention he seemed to crave unnaturally much of.

"That's what Rodolphus keeps saying, though it keeps falling into my mind that he won't take any chances. So will you let me escort you to the class? We're having the same class, you know." There it was; the charmer that kept shining through in him. She looked up at him again with one eyebrow casually raised as she carefully took in the neatly tied, ice blonde hair. He made it seem so casual; he was casual elegance – a king walking in the hallways. He was a head taller than Mina, so she felt immediately tiny as he walked next to her. Though he was some sort of safety, she guessed. How could he not be – everyone moved a step away to make way from him as he walked down the hallway. She shrugged and looked away from his eyes who were seeking contact she wasn't willing to give. She wasn't going to get lured into his charms – she wasn't going to be a stupid little girl.

"I guess you're right – Though I'm better in a duel than he'll ever be." She smirked just a little as they reached the end of the hallway and he opened the rather large door for her. She stepped out, getting quickly blinded by the bright sun which obviously wasn't giving up the summer just yet. The grass was still green, the branches on the trees waved lazily in the wind, and the sun lit up the entire landscape outside the castle walls. He led her down a short brick aisle which led to a rather large Herbology building in glass. It was divided into four buildings in front of her, probably more around the castle corner. She wanted to count all the tiny squares of windows in the roof, but she had the feeling that Lucius would be rather annoyed if she just stopped walking and started to stare at the buildings. They weren't raised for such foolish things, especially not her as a woman. Women should do as they were told, learn to sing, take care of a household and maybe even paint. Most importantly she was taught to know that she would never get a husband that was under her social standards, especially not a man with less money than her. It wasn't like she'd ever fall for someone and decide that 'he' would be her husband; she'd realized that love was too foolish for a woman in her position.

There were several other students who were hastily walking in to the open door which led in to the Herbology class. She frowned her forehead as she tried to imagine how these two hours would be. To be honest; she wasn't too eager to be digging around in the dirt, but if she was lucky she'd be doing as fine at this as when she was with her private tutor. They'd been working with everything a Hogwarts student would during every year, and more. But this would be different – she was sure. As they made their way in and placed themselves by one of the large benches, the room was filled with plants in all shapes and sizes and she was quite sure that they would one day take over the greenhouses. As she mentally noted where Lucius laid her bag she heard the distinct sound of almost skipping footsteps. Emerging from some green bushes came a wizard who couldn't be taller than 1.53 cm, though he had a personality shining through like a giant. His hair was brown and so were his eyes, if Mina could compare his looks to anything it would be a mouse. He had a sharp face and something very eager about his eyes.

"Welcome, welcome to this year of Herbology! Most of you know me as Professor Herbert Beery, and I'm glad to see so many even this year!" The man had an almost squeaking sound to his voice, but other than that Mina took an instant liking to him. He seemed to be ever so glad and very drastic, to be honest – though she could sense the disapproval coming from Lucius, as if it was a big cloud hanging over them. "And I suppose all of you already have their books – no, mister Goyle, we will not use them today. Today we will go back to what we've been doing before, and what we will still be focusing on until next year!" The man seemed ever so thrilled and she heard Lucius laughing ever so smugly at the boy with the surname Goyle. He was a rather chubby boy with dark brown hair and a rather hag-looking nose. The boy didn't seem too happy; something which thrilled Lucius. She knew that the boy was a Slytherin and that he was rather despicable. "We will continue our studies on the Venomous Tentacula, so find an apron and get to work!"

She wasn't too sad about the work-task as she watched Lucius trying to cope with his plant. He was now and then basically whipping its tentacles as it tried to charge him now and then. After about forty-five minutes of grooming and studying the poor plant got sick and tired of trying to bite the sturdy man. Mina herself avoided every bite and when she'd made a sound when the creature had basically smacked her hand Lucius had turned around quickly, only to get his hair pulled by his own plant. It was all jolly good, to be honest.

"Why are you even taking Herbology, Lucius? You aren't exactly the... Earthly man." Mina snickered for once as she watched Lucius giving the plant a few threatening stares, as if a plant could understand looks.

"My father decided it, I'm enduring it." His voice was as smooth as she'd expected on such a topic, though she didn't especially envy him. She'd gotten to pick the subjects she wanted, but if she'd chosen anything as silly as Muggle Studies, well – Roman would've killed her.

"And enduring it you are." She laughed as the plant gave it a final shot and once again tried to lash out on Lucius, this time managing to untie the ribbon in his ponytail.

* * *

After two rather amusing hours of Herbology with Lucius she decided to force the man – she hadn't decided if she would call him her friend just yet – to sit by the great lake with her.

"Come on, Lucy. I swear I won't push you out into the water." Lucius watched her as the shyness in her seemed to fade away, he guessed it had been shyness, and uncovered a vibrant woman with sparkling eyes and a taste for bothering people that were taller than her.

"You're killing me, Princess – but I guess I have to watch out for you, or else Roddy will kill me." He played dramatic and rolled his eyes as he reached for his own heart. He didn't mind, really – at least not if he got to transfigure a bench first. He sighed a little when Mina picked up the pace and almost ran. He saw quickly why she was so eager – Severus Snape. He couldn't help but feel a rather annoying sting in his chest. He wrinkled his nose quickly and followed her. It wasn't that he didn't like the younger boy, not at all. He was told to be friends with him, and the lad had his purposes – but Mina got too eager when she was with Severus. He'd rather like her to run to him, not Severus.

Severus was already sitting on a transfigured bench as he raised his gaze to look at the small character pacing quickly towards him. He would've recognized her anywhere in the world, as anyone else who saw her. Her hair was neatly braided and wais lying down from her right shoulder, reaching her stomach. He thought of a muggle fairytale he'd heard once, but he couldn't remember what it was named. She was something out of this world, but that was not why he cared for her. After losing Lilly he hadn't expected to find someone he immediately cared so much for; but here she was. As she sat down beside him at the dark wooden bench she peeked down into the book he was reading. _'Advanced Potion Making.' _

"Aren't you a little young to read that one?" She kept reading down the page as he just looked at her. Lucius chose to sit down too, though Severus didn't think he looked too pleased – to his pleasure.

"Never too young to read an advanced book, Mina." He stuck his nose down into the book again, obviously wanting not to be disturbed too much. Mina didn't really take it very personal, she just gazed over the lake, waiting to see something.

"It keeps amusing me how you stare at everything around you with such interest and amazement." Lucius remarked as he followed her sparkling gaze to the lake.

"If you were stuck in a dark mansion without the possibility to leave it so that you could see anything _else _you would know, Lucius." came rather dryly from the man with his nose stuck in the potion book. Lucius got immediately offended by Severus answering and was about to get up from the bench if Mina hadn't grabbed a hold of his arm to hold him down – something which pleased him way too much.

"He's absolutely right, Lucius" She addressed Lucius, to his pleasure as usual, "but he could've said it in a nicer way." Now she addressed Severus, and her words made Lucius raise his chest happily like an overrated rooster. Severus just shrugged, not really caring what any of them were saying. As if someone had given a cue she saw Severus slowly stiffening up from head to toe. His expression went from interest of the book to pure despise. As Mina followed his gaze she saw four boys who probably was the same age as Severus. Two of them were raggy as dogs, though one had black hair and the other one had dark brown hair. They seemed like the kind of boys that were joined at the hip. The two other on the other hand seemed to be the absolute opposite of each other. One had scars on his face and sand blonde hair; he looked nice enough, though the last one who was hurrying after the boys was small, a little fat and looked like a proper rat. She could hear how Severus snared, even though he was trying to get a hold on himself.

"Ah, look! Babies." Lucius snickered a little as he crossed his legs and awaited the drama to blow up in someone's face. Mina on the other hand had absolutely no clue what was going on, except from the fact that Severus obviously couldn't stand any of them.

"Isn't it Snivellious." Came yelling from a rather tall, yet boyish, lad with glasses and black hair which stood to every direction. Somehow she knew immediately that the boy was talking about Severus. Something awoke in her as she tried to keep sitting down without saying or doing anything stupid. She knew it wasn't her place, even though she wanted to defend her friend. "And he's creeping up on the Slytherin elite, is he?" The boys came closer, though only the two ragged ones seemed to enjoy it. The scarred one was trying to ignore it all and the rat looked extremely nervous as he kept looking at Lucius – he obviously realized what a bloody situation they could be. "Though I can't envision how a beautiful flower like _you _would be around boys like these." Now the younger man approached her, throwing her a smug grin which didn't suit Mina's sudden mood at all. She threw a poisonous, yet lazy glare at him for a moment before she tilted her head.

"Leave her out of it." Severus snared in a tone she'd never expected from him, as the silent lad he was. Mina only raised her hand to make Severus stop talking, she didn't like the remark the boy had thrown at.

"And one would think your mother taught you never to play with fire." Came easily from her, though her glare never seized to be anything else than arrogance in an innocent wrapping. It seemed like it surprised the boys, which were what she wanted. She wasn't going to sit there and be treated like a little doll, a little flower. She was a Lestrange; she was not going to be treated like anything else.

"You heard Miss Lestrange, now I suppose you move it and let Severus alone before he snaps too." Lucius snickered as he watched their expressions as they took in the whole situation. It wasn't fun to bully a person when they obviously had allies, and it wasn't fun to pick up a woman when she was from a dark pureblood family. As they quietly walked away while sending them dirty looks Mina couldn't help but shrug and pull out one of Severus' books. "You are a lovely spitfire, dearest Princess." came from an actually laughing Lucius.

* * *

"They backed off that quickly?" Rodolphus seemed to be rather amazed as he sat in front of the fireplace with Mina, Lucius and Severus. He'd just heard their little story from an overeager Lucius. He didn't have much to do with these Marauders, but it amazed him when they actually backed down from their prey – which often was Severus Snape. No wonder, James Potter and Severus had never gotten along.

"Yes, and I loved every minute of it! Your cousin is a remarkable thing to bring around, you know!" It seemed like Lucius had to fight the urge to clap his hands together and Severus couldn't help but roll his eyes over how eager the older boy was.

"I'm not a _thing _you know, and I only did it because I'm not that keen on getting hit on." She looked at her nails as she spoke, distancing herself after a pretty tiring day. Those boys were like a gang of women themselves, talking and talking and talking.

"No, but you are pretty handy to have around, _flower_." With that as a witty remark at the end Mina pulled her wand and stuck it at Lucius' chest.

"I prefer Princess, _Lucy_." She cooed in her softest voice, earning an almost nervous look from him.

**I'm going to introduce Bellatrix soon, don't you worry. I just have to get some more sense out of this story before I add everyone into it.**


	7. Dark Engagement

**Sorry for your wait! But in this chapter I want to bring forth something I think is very important so early in this story; the fear. I don't think none of these people were born evil Death Eaters, I'll rather show you who they were as young adults.**

**And by the way, say hello to Bellatrix!**

Time went on so fast, even though there had only been a few days of her new found life. She had finally gotten something she never thought she'd ever have; friends. It wasn't just Rodolphus and Rabastan, now she had Severus and Lucius – kind of. Severus made her feel so calm and secure, he was the go to guy if she needed to just cool down and be with someone who sought comfort in the library. It seemed to be his favourite place, not that she blamed him. She'd always loved books, but Severus loved them more than life itself it seemed, maybe because books seemed to be his entire life. They had established this silent contract that involved none of them talking about their families and the pain both of them had suffered. She knew more about Severus than he knew though, but so did he about her.

Lucius was a man she just couldn't figure out if she accepted or not. One moment he was hitting on her like a madman in a cat costume, and in the next second he'd just be a nice lad. Yes – a nice lad. He could be rather normal – for a Malfoy at least. Rodolphus kept telling her that she'd come around and fully accept him once she'd been around him for a longer time – Lucius was a nice guy, he just needed to prove himself.

"I can't believe it." Mina stopped chewing her early morning toast as she heard the serious rumble in Rodolphus voice; it seemed to be stronger than any voice in the great hall, yet low like a whisper. It was a Saturday morning, yet the hall was filled with ever so hungry students. She looked over at him and noticed the ever so paling complexion in his usually glowing face. He held a letter in his hands with a sigil that was unmistakable Lestrange. It was rather obvious that the letter came from her uncle, something which concerned her. Roman Lestrange had never been the type to send anyone letters to check on their well beings – just to be nice at all – so this had to be something of an urgent matter. Silently she watched him, waiting for him to say or do something, but all he did was to get up from his seat and immediately set course for the door. Without hesitating for a split second Mina got up from her seat too so that she quickly, yet not to hasted, could follow her cousin. She refused to be let out of this, and she feared Rodolphus might break something. As he rather dramatically rushed out the open door and it finally closed Mina grabbed his arm, forcing him to slow down and not go up in fire.

"Calm down until we're somewhere you can crush everything you see, okay?" As if she hushed him down he threw a rather glowing look at her; not a positive glow though. As they made their way through the castle and down into the dungeons and thereby seeking out one of the distant rooms that were hidden by a false wall by the bedrooms. _Sneaky little Slytherins._

Without any hesitation Rodolphus threw the letter he'd been clutching at her, not sparing her a look. With a deep frown she looked down at the letter he'd thrown at her only to see her uncles' intricate writing. As she quickly read through the meaningless text she stopped as she read the unmistakable word _**engaged**_.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?" She couldn't help the shrill in her voice as she thought through all the horrid alternatives of this marriage. There was no secret that all of them would be married off some day, but the thought of Roman just picking some damned woman and basically sending her dear cousin, _brother,_ away seemed like torture. Rodolphus only turned away, reaching out for the tapestry on the wall – green brocade. There were no windows in this room, only a chandelier that seemed to make the mood even worse – the flames were pale gold, almost sickly.

"Don't act like you didn't know this would happen." He turned around, back against the wall, and sunk down to a sitting position. He seemed so scared as his eyes peeked through his shoulder length hair. She wanted to hold him; tell him that he didn't have to grow up yet – both of them knew what _growing up _would mean for them. She didn't want to pick up the letter that had fallen to the floor; she just walked up to him and sat down in front of him.

"And who is my future sister in law?" Mina tilted her head as she leaned forward to push his hair out of his eyes, all with the softest care. They called each other cousins, but they were like siblings.

"Bellatrix Black."

After his little breakdown he was actually really calm – though he refused to leave his chair by the fireplace. In his hand he was fiddling with this delicate ring; probably one of the most beautiful rings Mina had ever seen. It had a broad band in white gold, on the band there were two rows of delicate little diamonds covering it until it got to the rather huge, egg shaped rock. It was a diamond beyond any other diamonds – and a fitting engagement ring in their society. He was just waiting for the right moment to give it to her; she couldn't and wouldn't refuse it. By some reason it seemed like Lucius was avoiding them, maybe because Bellatrix was Narcissas' sister. To be honest; Mina hadn't seen much of this Bellatrix lady. She had seen her once or twice and knew that she was not approving of anyone and seemed to be rather eccentric. She hadn't any hopes of being 'besties' with her soon-to-be sister in law, but she hoped that the woman would be nice enough and wouldn't give her Rodolphus a hard time. This wasn't the worst situation, she guessed. At least he wouldn't be married with some woman abroad.

"You need to leave that ring alone before you break it." Came muttering from Severus who was, as usual, sticking his nose down into a book. This was their standard thing; sitting by the fireplace, the boys chatting, her watching them and Severus just staring down into a book. Though they were missing Lucius, she was missing Lucius. She'd hoped that he would cheer up her cousin now, but it seemed like the cat had ran away as fast as he possibly could. As if someone had whipped their wand she heard silent steps approaching them, as Mina threw up her look she saw a rather tall, yet tiny, woman with a mass of glossy, curly hair falling down her back. Her eyes were black as coal and she had this aristocratic look about her; though some insecurity seemed to roam within her heart now.

_Bellatrix Lestrange_.

As she beheld the woman standing in the middle of the circle of chairs she couldn't help but think that she looked so right for Rodolphus. She seemed like she would be able to handle herself on a stormy night. Rodolphus got up from his chair with some hesitation that he tried to hide. Rodolphus was slightly taller than her, though she was a year younger than him. As Bellatrix looked up at Rodolphus he seemed to calm himself down and reach out for her left hand. While looking down at it he placed the ring on her finger; signalizing once and for all that she was taken and that he was finally imprisoned. It seemed like she wanted to say something, the arrogance in her face was slightly shifting as she felt the weight of the ring.

"At least I will get a decent husband." Was all she said before she let a slight smile out and carefully pulled her hand back from his. Her words puzzled Rodolphus; he hadn't really expected her to say anything; even less that she was slightly happy about their engagement.

"And at least I will get a good wife." He nodded as he spoke, knowing that she would leave instantly by her own free will. As if he was psychic she left, looking back at him once. Rodolphus backed up until he felt his chair on the back of his knees, he sat down as if he had run a marathon; exhausted. Mina wanted to pat his hand, but knew that she shouldn't. She was rather surprised that their encounter hadn't been chilly. Maybe there was hope for a... Nice enough sister in law?

"I prefer that Black." came monotone from Severus who for the first time this evening looked up from his book.

"And I couldn't have agreed more with you." And she did, it would've been a catastrophic if he had to marry Narcissa.

"I heard that out Rodolphus is going to get married?" Out from nowhere were Lucius, as annoying as ever. Mina had to roll her eyes. She'd just been walking down the halls so that she could get out and enjoy the sunset – alone. Out of nowhere he'd come strolling, forcing her to take his arm.

_Oh, what a charmer you are, Lucius Malfoy._

"Yes, and kudos to Roman Lestrange; they weren't too bad of a match actually." She watched in silence as Lucius raised his brow, but seemed to slowly agree. As he opened the door for her and led her out into the still brightly lit outdoors he seemed to look for fitting words.

"I guess so, but remember that the Black sisters are rather harsh." He seemed to struggle to find words that weren't too mean, something that entertained her greatly.

"She might be as terrifying as a werewolf; I still think they'll be a good match." She had truly made up her mind about this, to be honest. Lucius didn't seem like he was in for a little fight today, he just shrugged and smiled at her.

"We'll see soon, I guess." He was almost starting to scare her, but she knew that pulling away from his arm would be too rued. She shrugged too, tearing her eyes away from his calm smile and deciding to just keep walking towards her favourite spot; the trees closest to the great lake. "You seem to be awfully fond of this spot, Mina." He just kept on talking, probably deciding to make up from fleeing earlier this afternoon.

"So would you be if you finally saw something else than your own court yard after so many years." She avoided looking at him, she just acted with courtesy, but she wanted to pull him faster towards her destination. He just laughed at her, not the off-putting arrogant laughter he usually used when he was mocking others, but rather a rather gentle tone which seemed to surprise her every time she heard it. He was actually quite nice when they were alone; it was when they were with others that he turned into a royal pain in the ass, to be honest. Lucius wasn't a mean man; he was just thoroughly confusing sometimes. As they reached her favourite spot he transfigured a bench out of a branch, something that seemed more appealing than sitting on the grass. She let go of his arm and sat down on the white bench, taking in the slowly dying sunbeams that slowly coloured the sky bright red.

"Though this place can be rather beautiful, I admit that." He said, rather casually. She couldn't disagree on that one; this place was in many ways beyond her wildest dreams. As she looked into the setting sun, watching how the sunbeams changed the sky into different variations of red and gold, she couldn't help but feel perfectly happy for a moment. It was wonderful and she would never trade it away.

"I see I've found you _again_." She couldn't decide if the new voice, Rodolphus, was cheerful or not. He had certainly had a dreary day, but it seemed like he was catching up to be his normal self. As she looked over at him and patted the empty space beside her he sat down with the slightest smile. Now she sat between the both of them, it wasn't too bad actually. Lucius just gazed over at Rodolphus with a slight smile, something that confused Mina quite a bit. She hadn't experienced Lucius Malfoy staying calm and nice when his best friend came.

"And I hear that you are engaged to a raging lunatic." He simply answered, not with the sting he would've usually used, but rather in a matter-of-factly way. What was happening with her boys? They seemed so… calm.

"I guess so; it's only a beneficial marriage though." And it was once rich son for once rich daughter.

"It makes me wonder when you'll get engaged, Mina." He sounded wondering for a moment, but she could easily hear his undertone. She wasn't for sale, she knew that she'd be married off to the highest bidder, but that didn't mean it would be a man like Lucius Malfoy.

"She'll get married off when Roman finds someone with more money than him, or more power than him." Rodolphus sent his best friend a lazy look, knowing what his friend was thinking of. He wasn't too keen on his best friend hitting on the woman he considered to be his little sister, but hey… At least it's better to know the devils. He didn't like the thought of her getting married to anyone; nobody was worthy of his little Mina.

"There will be many bastards joining _the cause _just to marry her, you know that." He sounded a little dreary, not liking the thoughts that came to his mind. He didn't like the thought of some brute marrying Mina, but he didn't like thinking of _the cause _either.

"And some of us won't get a choice." He threw his friend a harsh look for even bringing up the subject. They were all trapped in the same destiny, only that Mina wasn't likely to get _branded_. They were heading for a stabile future, if you could ever call it that. They had a purpose, a master and a law. There was no such thing as _free will _and _hope_ for them.

"None of _us _will, Rodolphus." Lucius turned his head away from them, catching the last glimpses of a blood red sun setting down into the horizon, colouring the remaining sky purple – venomous purple.

The boys had been different the rest of that day, none of them wishing to really speak to each other. She couldn't blame the boys; this was a dark subject.

"What are they moping about now?" came monotone from the younger man sitting next to her on a stone bench. They were leaning at the brick wall, watching the common room from a distant hallway. They could see everyone else, but none could see them. It was such a sneaky and Slytherin thing to create this hallway. She turned her head in the opposite direction, beholding the growing darkness further down the hallway. She hadn't seen the end of this one yet, but she didn't feel like discovering at such a gloomy day.

"They discussed grave matters and now they will ignore each other until someone tries to hex someone from first year. She crossed her arms, looking straight forward again. It seemed like Severus understood what she was talking about. They hadn't even reached that subject before, not that they were that willing to do it. She had a bad feeling about his future too, as if it was sealed as soon as he befriended Lucius and Rodolphus, and now her.

"One would've expected that they had gotten used to the thought by now." He shrugged his shoulders, trying to seem awfully careless, but she knew him – Severus wasn't the careless type.

"It seems like Lucius' biggest worry nowadays is that I'll be married off into it. Not that I'm not already a part of that world; I am, I guess." She turned her head away again, feeling the annoying sensation of confusion. For a split second Severus touched her shoulder, but as soon as it had been there it was gone again. She felt pathetic for being who she was and feeling what she was feeling, but she was just a mere woman in a man's world.

"Don't worry; I'll be there to look after you in the future too." It was less of a monotone voice now, but she couldn't really trace any feelings. No matter that; she felt slightly safer. She knew that she'd always have someone to look after her, but she would look after him too. What the future held was too hard to grasp, but she knew that it would get harder and harder to decide who would completely turn and who would stay the same with a disguise.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I decided to quickly update this story. What do you think? Is it anything you want more of? I have a few ideas of how things are going to turn out, but… I have so little time nowadays. I'm doing a doubleyear in ONE year. Marvellous..**


	8. Butterbeer

**I'm so so so so soo sorry for your wait, truly. But this has been some hectic weeks and... Yeah. But I'll try to update more now that I'm off school for Christmas. I'm going to skip some months in the story so that we get a little Christmas chapter soon! Oh, I'm sooo looking forward to it.**

**And thank you so much for your feedback, even just "please update soon" is encouraging, because that means that you like the story.**

September – air thick with fog and the sky with an unmistakable colour of fading blue.  
Somehow the leaves had already started to change colours, from bright green to a vibrant red and yellow. It was a remarkable sight as she stood in the court yard, taking in the yet so evergreen grass, the sculptures and the students which still resided outdoors with their homework. The wind was playfully moving her hair in front of her face; messy, loose curls waving in front of vibrant, green eyes. Her eyes were slightly blushing in the almost cold wind and her lips were slightly separated. She was holding her arms around herself, clutching onto her dark, thick woollen jacket. Her skirt was gently flowing around her knees; it looked rather chilly too be honest. Though she didn't even notice it, she seemed all too taken by the sudden change in the air; the change in the nature. It was beautiful, she was beautiful. Severus watched her from a slight distance as he leaned onto the pillars supporting the stone walls that separated this area from everything else outside. He was standing with his bag clutched in his hand, just watching tiny Mina with the flowing air of golden ice. He could've sworn that she had painted her lips faintly red today, but he didn't think she even cared for such things. Mina Ophelia was the girl that didn't lay on a lot of makeup, he knew that. She was a proper pureblood; she was a good girl – too good.

It wasn't like he was falling in love with her; he just appreciated something beautiful – something that wasn't Lily. He'd lost his hopes with her last year, the year which he called her a mudblood. He regretted it so much, mostly because he thought that he loved Lily. Though she was the past, now he had to focus on things that didn't scramble your brains; Mina didn't. She kept him on some path that he needed; she was a woman that made you use your brain, she unintentionally made you protect her. No – he didn't think that she wasn't capable of defending herself, no, she truly was. It was just the fact that he needed something else to protect; he wasn't capable of protecting himself, so why not her instead?

She turned her head, as if she had scented him; which she probably hadn't. He smelled awfully sterile, like the potions lab after they were done cleaning it.  
He could see a smile on her face; didn't he see some teeth too? Without noticing all the others that were staring at her in wonder and amazement, she walked down the few stairs to the grass and made her way over to him.

She should've worn gloves, her fingers where slightly pink.

It amazed him that she never noticed how many that kept their eyes on her, how many that just stopped whatever they were doing to watch the petite woman. She was so radiant, like a sunbeam.

"Are you lurking around in the shadows, Severus?" Her voice was mild, so unaffected by her upbringing. He'd seen her holding Lucius' arm with her chin raised and eyes distant; but he knew that the girl in front of him now was the true Mina.

"Could you really envision me in the sun?" He was mildly sarcastic, though he knew she wouldn't be offended by it. She rarely got offended; the only thing he had seen that she didn't really handle was when men were hitting on her.

"No, but you remind me of a shadow warrior." She shrugged as if she wasn't sure about her own answer, but nevertheless she walked on with him lazily following her. She decided that she wanted to walk under the stone roof, peeping out on the open grass from stone pillars.

"A... What?" Severus seemed rather puzzled as he caught up with her, sending her wondering glances. She just shrugged again, unleashing a bright smile as she casually fished a book up from his bag. She started to turn the pages, reading as she walked – it would've been too good if she hit something now, like the wall for instance.

"A shadow hunter, Severus! A shadow hunter! " She shook her head, as if she was disappointed of him. Severus just kept his mouth closed, almost afraid that she had lost it. Maybe she had fallen and hit her head earlier this morning? "Stop speculating if I'm bonkers, Sev – I just read something about it in one of Rodolphus' smuggled books." She saw surprise in his eyes as she gently tilted her head to watch him, she laughed gently.

* * *

"Will you hurry up, woman?" The man with the impatient voice was tapping his foot impatiently at the floor while he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Will you answer me? Ohh – Will you _please_hurry up?" Something in his voice showed how he gave up being a _man_and going over to being a gentleman. As Mina came walking out of the hallway she just shrugged with the hint of a malicious smile, though she couldn't manage a full-on evil smile.

"You're beginning to get the hang of this." She said as she held onto her thick jacket, ready for getting away from Hogwarts for a few hours. They were standing in main hallway that led to the main entrance, waiting to walk to Hogsmeade. As they made their way out she just thought what a little group they were. Severus was – of course – avoiding this little trip, but it was the light haired Mina with emerald green eyes, dark haired Rodolphus with amazingly good looks and black eyes, and Lucius who were... Well, Lucius. There were already many that had ran off way before them, but Mina had been strolling around the courtyard for so long that they had to delay it; and they couldn't leave before Lucius said so, they had to remember _that_ – a charming trio, really.

For the thirtieth time this month Mina tried to walk on the side and not be surrounded by the boys, but as soon as she had placed her beside Rodolphus and not Lucius, Rodolphus moved so that she would be surrounded by them. She felt like one of them protected girls who had soldiers to do it – not almost seventeen year old boys.

"Really, guys... I'm not running away or getting kidnapped." She wanted to slap them most, though mostly Rodolphus. He just shrugged, patting her shoulder two times before he made his two comrades walk a little faster so that they got away from the school area.

"He just wants what's best for you, Mina." Lucius gently said, as if he was trying to calm her down. Lately he had this gentle voice around her, something that was starting to really freak her out. Her response was to cross her arms and look rather displeased. She didn't agree with this babysitting routine, but she knew that she just had to suck it up and live with it. She knew very well that Roman had told Rodolphus to look after her, and that _thoroughly –_and what good son would oppose his father? Not Rodolphus.

"Cheer up, princess. You have the whole castle and the peasants at your feet." As Lucius said this he patted her between her shoulder blades, something that made her jump forward a few steps, earning laughter from both of the boys. She shot them dirty looks as she untwined her arms and kept her pace a few steps ahead of the boys.

"I don't know who you're referring to as peasants, Lucius; but remember that we aren't living in the Dark Ages anymore."

"I beg you differ, fair maiden." He cooed gently as she could envision how he probably strutted like a peacock behind her. She ignored him though; she wasn't too willing to give him the attention he constantly seemed to crave for.

It wasn't that he didn't get any attention, with his looks and his charm he got too much to be honest. He couldn't walk across the Great Hall without having some feeble girl almost dropping to her knees. Yes, he was Lucius Malfoy, and he was used to the attention.

The only thing that truly bothered him was when he didn't get it – and he didn't get it from Mina. She was the image of pristine nobility. She was something untouched and _right_. When he thought of her he always envisioned her as something holy. He didn't know why, really, but there was something particular about her that had made her so innocent and good, yet a Slytherin. She was what that could be considered a wolf in sheep clothing. Yet he didn't envision her to have anything really _evil_inside her. Yes, he didn't doubt that even little Mina Ophelia could have some darkness hidden away, but there was nothing evil about her.

And she didn't give him the attention he wanted. He seemed to hunger for it, hunting it like a crow after a baby swan. If she had given him the attention he was seeking for earlier on he would've probably just gotten tired after a little while. He was used to getting his way, but some women just succumbed without any hesitation; and that was plainly boring. One of these women was Narcissa Black. Narcissa had blankly demanded his attention, savouring him in hers. It was so boring that he couldn't be bothered to stay for more than two minutes. He had been supposed to marry her one day, but now it seemed like there was better beef on the marked. Narcissa had also been very vain and self-absorbed, she'd rather stay in her dormitory to watch her own reflection for hours without ruining her hair rather than taking a walk, sitting outside by the lake; watching the sunset. He actually liked all those things she wouldn't do, he enjoyed every minute of Minas' little trips. He enjoyed sitting by the lake with her, watching how the sinking sun reflected its fiery flames in her pale hair. He loved to watch how her mouth opened ever so slightly when she was amazed by it, how her emerald green eyes took in every last bit of the scenery around her; innocent eyes. He wanted to learn everything about her. He truly wanted to hunt her down, win her heart and watch her stroll in his future parlour. He deserved her and she deserved something else than living without truly experiencing all the things he wanted her to experience.

Deep down in his wicked little heart he knew that the future couldn't be as good as he had envisioned; he knew that things would be rather hard. He and Rodolphus weren't exactly comfortable with each other yet, not after their little discussion. There was no secret that they were facing a life of basically_slavery_. They would be outstanding, still rich and noble, yet _slaves_. He doubted that Mina would be as involved in the darkness as him and Rodolphus, but one never knew. He'd learned that she was an absolutely brilliant witch with gifts that truly surprised even the professors. She was magnificent, that might trap her in hell.

"Come on, boys!" Mina hastily paced towards The Three Broomsticks. It was getting rather chilly outside and the pale haired girl couldn't wait to get some warm Butterbeer. Rodolphus made his way in front of her to open the door; not lacking his manners just because his baby cousin had to sprint all the way to Hogsmeade. The fresh roses in her cheeks witnessed on her good health, lighting up her emerald green eyes even more than usual. As she walked inside the building Lucius came quickly after, trying to control his breath. It seemed like most of the students were busy buying sweets, something that didn't bother them a bit; more free tables. Mina quickly found a table in the back of the shop, sitting down on a dark leather couch with a rather large table. The couch was covering two sided of the table, making more than enough room for the three of them. "It's a pity that Severus didn't join us." The slight pout in her mouth was easily recognized of Rodolphus who was more than a little used to his baby cousins' fondness of the younger lad. He couldn't complain, she could've befriended a slug like Potter instead. She was rather good natured; if Potter hadn't hit on her she would've probably liked him too.

"You know him, he was eager to write his potions homework at least three times before he thought it was good enough." He shrugged, envisioning how the younger lad probably was sitting in the library, perfecting his words that couldn't get better than they were. Mina didn't lose her pout as her cousin sat down next to her and Lucius kept standing as he looked around himself, slightly disapproving of the little shop. It was truly neat in here, homely with all its tables everywhere, surrounded by wooden chairs or couches. The chandeliers were shining bright high up in the roof, reflecting the perfect image of a proper English cabin – dark wooden beams upon white walls. She didn't answer him; instead she just looked at the slightly annoyed Lucius. He seemed to disapprove of anything that wasn't of Slytherin enough for him.

"I guess I'll get some Butterbeer for the three of us?"It wasn't really a question, just him trying to figure out what would work best. Rodolphus eagerly sent him away to the lady who ran the shop, the one behind the great wooden desk. There were only a few more people in here, at least ten. None of them stood out too much, none that would bother them. As Lucius came back with three rather large glasses of warm Butterbeer with foam on the top Mina lit up again. She hadn't tasted this stuff before, of course. She couldn't really envision Roman coming home with Butterbeer, telling the kids to drink it and enjoy themselves. Oh no, the man had been awfully fond of his strong, sugarless tea with biscotti. He would've probably said that Butterbeer was juvenile, something for teens that were uneducated; nothing for little aristocrats. Neatly he placed the rather full glasses in front of her and Rodolphus before he sat down with his own glass.

"I think we should toast for this." Rodolphus announced as he rather hungrily eyeballed his glass. Lucius shrugged as all of them heard the door open and felt the rather chilly air breeze into the room, sending small shivers down the spines of those who were already used to the warm air inside the shop. Before he got to say anything else he froze. It wasn't that noticeable, it was rather the fact that his blue-grey eyes lost their pleased look and got replaced by something rather harsh. She didn't have to wonder for too long what was going on as she looked up to see the very thing he was avoiding to look at – or rather _who _he was avoiding to look at.

_Narcissa Black. _

She had been rather pleased when she didn't have to face the ghastly woman for a while; it seemed like Narcissa just slithered away from the public and kept to herself, something that made living a whole lot easier. With her was Bellatrix, something that she knew would bring up Rodolphus mood, at least a little. She couldn't understand how those two could be siblings, one of them with pin straight white hair and terrible manners, the other one with wild, curly, black hair, coal black eyes and something wild about her. She preferred Bellatrix any day, anything was better than Narcissa. It seemed like Narcissa had known that they would be there, her eyes fixed on Lucius like a cat locking in on a mouse. Mina pitied him, this couldn't be good. Bellatrix on the other hand seemed like she was rather uncomfortable with what her sister was up to, it seemed like she wanted to be anywhere else than here, yet Mina caught her throwing a wondering gaze at her cousin. As Narcissa made her way towards their table, with a rather displeased Bellatrix at her tail, Lucius seemed to look more and more at the wall ornaments.

"Lucius Malfoy, fancy seeing you here." She crossed her arms, not even trying to seem nice. Maybe it just wasn't her style acting like a nice person; it would be amusing to see how far that got her in life. Lucius threw a distant glare at her and his facial features seemed to grow more and more superior, more arrogant than usual. It seemed like it hit Narcissa hard, though she struggled to keep it hidden. Perhaps she wasn't used to him acting like this towards her, but hey; that's what you get for stalking an up-stuck aristocrat that happens to be her ex-boyfriend.

"Fancy seeing you following me, Narcissa." His tone was completely monotone, but she swore she could hear some sarcasm as he pronounced her name. A small frown appeared between the eyebrows of Narcissa, her grip around her upper arms seemed to grown tense as she knew this wasn't going to work out as she probably had planned out. Mina knew that the woman was trying to get Lucius back to her, and she probably thought that acting like this would get him to chase after her; falling headless in love with her. Though Mina couldn't understand how anyone could fall in love by being insulted, at least almost insulted. Lucius freed his arrogant eyes from Narcissa as he rather looked at Mina and Rodolphus, sending them a smirk that none else could impersonate.

"It's cute to hear that you think such highly of me, Lucius. You of all should know that I don't follow anyone." She loosened her arms from her death grip and placed one hand at her hip. This statement seemed to almost make Lucius laugh, though Mina kept monotone, not really keen on mixing into this little feud.

"Oh, I know that you don't _follow._ Yet I know that you're a spoiled brat that can't understand that you can't _have_ everything you want." Now he looked at the woman again, she seemed to be able to burst any moment now. Mina knew very well that Narcissa didn't accept being spoken to like this, hell, she wouldn't have accepted being talked to like that, yet she knew that Lucius had a very good point.

"This isn't over _Malfoy_; you've messed with the wrong woman." As she turned on her heel Bellatrix stood still for a moment, staring from her leaving sister to her fiancé. She didn't want to leave, yet she knew that Narcissa would probably throw a fit if she didn't follow her.

_Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned. _

"Well, what about that toast?" With a rather large grin on his face Lucius lifted his glass, hearing the door shutting rather violently. Mina took a deep breath as she lifted her glass, not knowing if it was good or bad that Lucius' mood shifted so quickly. All she knew was that she hoped that this evening would now stay peaceful, she couldn't take ranting women. Hesitantly she smiled to the boys who sat on each side of her, taking a big sip of her Butterbeer. It was delicious, better than anything she ever had tasted. It was like honey in her mouth, buttery and marvellous. As she took her second sip Lucius gently poked her ribs with his elbow, making her look up at his smiling face. "Welcome to school life, princess."


	9. Christmas Spirit

**I'm sorry that this has taken so long, I have absolutely no Christmas spirit and I can't seem to sort out the words right. Gaah, hope its good enough though? My doctor has forbidden me to sit, so this has been... challenging. And thanks to those who review! I've gotten the comment about some not wanting me to make Mina into a Death Eater, but what makes you think that all Death Eaters are evil? We'll see what happens. Women are not usually Death Eaters anyway. And for those who disagree in the way I portrait Narcissa; I want you to know that Narcissa is still a young woman, her class and... Decentness? Has probably come with the years. How I make the characters is up to me, I hope you won't hate me though.**

As December seemed to fall down with the glistening snow, the cold crept up in a speed that time itself would envy.  
The Scottish scenery seemed to go from the beautiful rich yellow and red autumn to white velvet and greenish steel ice. It was the 18th of December with all its decorations and carols, bringing the Christmas spirit to Hogwarts like each year before this one. The Great Hall was decorated with rich green and red, silvery drops and large candles amongst the grand chandeliers. Amongst these small bits of Christmas delight was the smallest outburst of trickling snow now and then, disappearing before they reached the heads of the cheerful, yet tired students. Mina was unsure who hadn't a proper Christmas spirit in this scenery, everyone had to feel something! It was so vibrant that she could touch it, smell it and taste it. The breakfast was still the same, yet it seemed like the elves had added something in the food, everything tasted so much better than usual – spices that awakened the child within her, the child that most of them seemed to hide away. Maybe it was the good mood that surrounded everyone? It was still early and Rodolphus seemed to sleep over his two pieces of toast and eggs, accompanied by Lucius who was looking at his cup of tea with drowsy eyes, not ready to face another day of school. She couldn't blame the boys; they had actually made an effort lately. Lucius was actually the perfect student, and sometimes it seemed like Rodolphus wanted to pretend like he was as good as his best friend. Of course; Rodolphus was a smart boy, but Lucius was a brilliant and superb intelligent lad.  
They had really given it their best shot, since Lucius only was lazy normally, and they'd gotten grades that even would make Roman rather proud – even though her uncle never would admit, at least not out loud.

"I guess I'll be seeing you during the Christmas holiday, though." Lucius gazed up from his cup of tea, eyes drowsy, yet able to hold a mischievous smirk. Mina looked over at him, smiling slightly happily for getting to be with more people than just her uncle and cousins this Christmas. The Malfoys' were hosting a great Christmas Ball, a ball she had never been allowed to attend before. This was her year, this was the year that she got to attend school and dress up in beautiful dresses so that others could see her with them on.  
The days had moved on so fast, the seasons had changed with remarkable speed and the usual reading time outside had moved to the library. The library held some good things, amongst many; it was a Marauder-free zone. She had seen one of the youngsters, a lad she had learned that was named Remus Lupin. He was the only one she could stand, he wasn't all up in the face of every moving creature; he just sat there, reading his books and looked up now and then, shyly.

As the seasons changed and the routines still were the same it had all gotten rather tiring. The homework had reached its peak now before Christmas, something that brought two out of three students to their knees. It was rather dreadful to write so much about potions, Herbology and all the subjects she had to write about in History of Magic. The ghost of professor Cuthbert Binns kept soaring by his desk, seeming to avoid noticing that there were actual students in his classroom. The man was way past deceased, but it seemed like the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, kept him due to the lacking wish from anyone to take over the dreadful position.

"And finally Mina will get to come," Rodolphus looked up from his breakfast, seeming to come alive by the thought of something else happening. It was no secret that Rodolphus both looked forward to and dreaded the Christmas Ball held by the Malfoys'. It was rather spectacular and he got to hang out with his best friend, though it also meant that he had to dress up and be at his best behaviour. This year he would go there as an engaged man, he probably had to escort his fiancé now. It didn't bother him, Bellatrix was beautiful and he wanted to show off what he had, maybe it was that sandbox complex. _'My toy is better than yours.' _"Though I do think that she will be kept on a short leash," He sniggered a little, mostly out of the slightest malice. Mina just shrugged, well aware that Roman wouldn't want her to run off and talk to boys at a ball like that. Her uncle knew that she was well mannered; it was mostly to keep everyone else away from her.

"He can't refuse me to dance; it will look badly if I refuse certain people." She took a sip of her tea, enjoying the lemony taste in the bitter tea. She looked forward to dance, not to dance with _others_, just merely to dance. There would be bad people at that dance, but there would also be perfectly decent Slytherins' there; if there was such a thing as a decent Slytherin.

"Like me." Lucius smirked, knowing that he actually was right. If Mina refused to dance with him, the son of the man who held the ball; and most importantly the wealthiest heir in Great Britain, it would look very bad indeed. She shrugged again, putting down the empty teacup, her eyes were as drowsy as any others, sleep was harder and harder to get nowadays; she dreaded going home.

* * *

Her bags were already packed; her robes were still on though, she was quite eager to change. As she sat on her bed she looked down at Xerxes, her faithful owl that had, as always, his eyes fixated at everything and anything.

"I guess we're going home, love." She breathed out slightly heavily, not ready get home to the dark walls of Lestrange manor. She would finally be able to be close to her owl more often, yet she wasn't too keen about getting back. Hogwarts had, so to speak, gotten to be her home too. It was a great fortress, a castle, which held all the comfort she needed. Here she had her friends, she had something to study and the comfort of books that held all the adventure and happy endings she didn't dare to hope for. The owl gazed up at her with his wise, black eyes.

A soft noise escaped his beak and Mina smiled down at him. "I guess we should get down to the train, or what?" She stood up, picking up his cage and leaving the trunks for the elves to escort. She would've let Xerxes here with the trunks too, but she knew that he tended to attack any house elf he saw. It didn't matter that he was in his cage; he always found a way to attack the poor creatures. As she made her way to the Slytherin common room she saw Severus who leaned against the stone wall, looking at her in a way that made it obvious that he was waiting for her.

"He's a good looking one." He nodded at the dark owl who kept glaring at the students; he was obviously not too keen about people.

"And rather displeased about being moved around." She smiled as if she had no care in the world, though anyone who knew her knew that it was a lie. The owl spread his feathers slightly, trying to look larger and larger, though he was big enough as he was. "Have you seen my obnoxious cousin?" As if she didn't insult him she made Severus walk on with her, knowing that the younger lad also had in mind to get down to the trains.

"As far as I know he's out there, chasing his own owl." Severus smirked slightly, rather pleased about the fact that Rodolphus Lestrange couldn't catch his own owl.

"Without Lucius, I bet." She breathed deeply, exhaling the victory in her chest. Rodolphus couldn't control his owl, to her amusement. He had an eagle owl, a great lad named Ramses. The owl was rather stubborn and didn't exactly approve of his master. He'd much rather chase ferrets and harass young students. The owl was a nightmare, to be honest. She could hear quick steps behind her and before she had the time to turn around she saw the slightly lower Rabastan reaching her side. His cheeks were slightly red and he didn't carry his own owl. "At least I have one of my little men by my side." Minas' voice was soft and Rabastan blushed ever so slightly. She didn't get to spend as much time with him any longer; he had his own life and didn't want to be that young boy that clutched at his cousins' skirt.

"I figured Roddy was fighting Ramses so I didn't want you to walk completely alone down to the train." He was so sweet, yet he tried to seem much older than he really was.

"I guess it would be rather odd if they weren't fighting each other."

The train was neatly lined up at the railway and the students were hurrying inside it. Everyone seemed to escape the harsh Scottish cold that surrounded every breathing and non-breathing creature. With Severus in the lead she was getting into the crowd, immediately making people move without asking them to. As they made their way into the train she only looked down, the feeling of people making room for you, people avoiding upsetting them weren't too delightful. She knew who she was and where she belonged, yet it felt so upsetting when people acted like that. She was an aristocrat that sorely wished to be something more approachable. With a rather quick pace Severus aimed straight at the _Slytherin section _of the train and then he found an empty coupe. Mina carefully placed Xerxes and his cage by the window before she sat down in front of it, feeling the delightful sensation of warm leather on a cold back. Severus sat down on the opposite site of her, getting the window seat while being able to read every emotion that Mina would express. Rabastan sat down on the same couch as Mina, though closer to the door – as always; he wanted to avoid hanging in the skirt of his cousin. Fifteen minutes went by ridiculously fast and Mina started to circle the coupe more and more often, the worry of not seeing neither Rodolphus or Lucius was killing her, she didn't want to see the outcome if the boys missed the train back home.

"I'm sure they're talking to someone, sit." Severus had pulled out a book from his bag a long time ago, and his tone was rather demanding.  
Mina wasn't listening to him; instead she looked out the window in the door, wrinkling her nose. "I said _sit._" Before she even could respond Severus had gotten up from his seat to pull her back into hers. With eyes that held more fury than a dragon she mentally pinned him up against the wall, and Severus noticed the magic that trickled in the air. Without pulling out of the situation he laid his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes while his long, black hair framed her face. "Calm down, Mina." He simply said. The door opened and let in two rather puzzled young men.

"Severus, what are you doing so close to _Mina_?" Rodolphus was rather hesitant as he took a step forward, rather confused. As if Severus had been hit with a stick he stood up, looked at his friends and sat down in his seat again.

"Mina was centimetres from throwing a fit." Came from closer to the door, Rodolphus and Lucius turned their heads slightly to look at the twelve year old boy with the ragged hair – though he just shrugged.

"I was not throwing a fit." Mina crossed her arms and Xerxes gave out an insulted sound in the background.

"Well, you were not going to transform some flowers." Severus muttered as he looked down in his book again. The rather puzzled couple of boys sat down, Rodolphus next to Severus and Lucius next to her and Rabastan. Silence laid itself in the coupe as Rodolphus and Lucius looked at each other.

"And where on earth were _you, boys_?" It seemed like Mina was directing her agitation towards them now, something which made Rodolphus go into defensive mode in half a second.

"_Wait, wait, and wait._ We arrived before the train left; I think that ought to be pleased with, cousin!"While gesturing like crazy he completely avoided looking into her eyes. The usually sweet and innocent emerald forest seemed to hold a glint of hellfire, something Rodolphus didn't see too often.

"So you thought it would be all fine and dandy when you let me think that you were going to be so late that you didn't get home in time?" Mina crossed her arms, feeling rather fiery – more than ever. Lucius who sat next to her tempted the idea of touching her arm, something that made her send a glare that stung like daggers, at him. He pulled back his hand quickly, the whole scene was observed by a rather amused Severus and a rather terrified Rabastan.

"Mina – bloody hell, I didn't mean it!" While flashing his palms to her he seemed to sink further and further into his seat.

"Just shut up and tell her that you're sorry and that you will in your best ability prevent it from ever happening again." Severus only shook his head as he spoke, he lowered his gaze once again to his book, avoiding all further contact with the raging woman and the poor lads that had fallen under her fury. Severus had seen Mina cocky, sarcastic and rather bothered, but never as fiery as this. Maybe something was laying pressure on her emotions – something further down in her mind. He had a feeling of what it could be, but he would keep his mouth shut; he wasn't playing with fire. Rodolphus seemed to have seen his end or something, the way he was hanging his head while carefully looking up at Mina. Lucius on the other hand seemed like he was trying not to wake a dragon, 'cause that was honestly what he saw in Mina now.

"I'm sorry, Mina. I promise we will try not to be so late again, but Ramses... –"he cut short on his little speech, looking up at his blonde haired cousin, trying to lure out some of her forgiving sweetness, and he did. The puppy eyes amongst his ragged, black hair made him look rather cute.

"Yes, I guess I'm sorry too – though I was only helping out –", "Just _shut up, Lucius._"

As the train had long since left its station and travelled through the Scottish winter wonderland Mina had also calmed down. Her eyes had lost its hellfire and regained the bitter sweetness of an emerald forest. She had even forgiven the boys – almost. The thing that had upset her most was probably all the stress and then having to worry about her boys.

_When had she begun referring to them as _her _boys?_

Her thoughts had been twirling and spinning like always, though she had kept up her facade – at least as much as she could, there were always people that saw right through her; like Severus. Though he wouldn't say anything, he saw her suffer and he saw her struggle; but to speak of it in a situation like this would be pure death.

At some point the train stopped; the final destination. The steam that came out of the train laid itself thickly in the Kings Cross Station. As they looked out of the window in their coupe they could see the Christmas decorations and the Christmas joy - 19th of December. Three of these young people knew that somewhere in that crowd was the man that would bring a lot of gloom to their holiday – as always. In some way they loved him because of who he was in their life, but none of them would say that the feeling was anything else than a family bond. As they got off the train they faced the crowd of parents and children who were eagerly awaiting their children and siblings. People that cared, people that didn't rule their family with an iron fist. None of these youngsters said anything; but neither of them – though one was poor and four was rich – felt the Christmas spirit when they thought of the people they would be celebrating it with.

**Okay, not aaall of the Christmas yet. I will get there! I hope I'll get to write more now, at least I have... some inspiration of sorts after writing for a while. **

**But are you having a good Christmas? I hope so! Merry Christmas to you all, beloved ones!**


	10. Silver Star and Christmas Ball

**After my calculations I'm kiiinda behind schedule… And due to that I gave you a way longer chapter instead! I wrote this in an exhausted state and while in pain. Ahh, I'm clumsy you see… I fall, I get my shoulder out of joint and… Yeah, haha. All creds to J.K. Our queen!**

Four days had passed like snowflakes in the wind and the young ones had slowly adjusted to living in the dark mansion – once again. It was as if they never had left, the atmosphere hadn't changed a bit. The first thing Mina had done was to take her bags to her room – oh well, one bag. The house elves and her uncle had protested like crazy when she picked up her two large bags and her small one. She didn't really care for a fight, so the first thing she had done when Roman threw his first words and the elves had gone frantic was to let go of all but one bag. With a determined look she had taken that small bag and Xerxes' cage. It hadn't made Roman all too pleased, but he wasn't in the mood for arguing too much with his young niece.

Seeing his determined and fragile princess had sent some chills though him. He wasn't sure if he liked her transformation, or if it would fit his future plans. Mina had gone from his fragile swanling to almost all grown up; she was starting to resemble her mother even more than before. She was the same little thing, yet she could ruin his plans in so many ways. He needed her to bloom into what _he _had once been, but dear Mina had her mothers' French heart – so fragile, so _good_. She was a Slytherin indeed, but she saw too much value in everything. He knew that he had to give her away soon, but that made him furious. Mina Ophelia was _his, _not anyone else's. The perfect angel, the monument of his brother. She seemed to have gotten even freer now, something that could go very wrong if he decided to keep her here, locked inside the Lestrange Mansion. One thing rung in his head though – the pressure of marrying her away. It wasn't that the Lord demanded it, more that everyone else were starting to throw weird glances at him, wondering why he had been hiding her away; why he hadn't tried to marry her away to a son inside the group.

_How could he give away his prized possession, the glistening diamond in the dark?_

It was the 23 of December; it seemed like the Christmas spirit had disappeared with Hogwarts, with inviting rooms, ghosts singing carols and snowball fighting while hiding away in the library. One thing hadn't changed too much though; Mina was hiding away in one of the libraries in the Mansion, the one dedicated to the women who were living there – though that was just her. She had seated herself in a chaise longue in front of the fireplace. She was dressed in a long white silk dress. It covered her shoulders and down to the midst of her lower arms. With a thick book in her hands she drifted away to places that not even uncle Roman could reach. With her mind in a dark forest with unicorns and thestrals she slowly lost grasp with the real world. She didn't need the Christmas spirit, she didn't need enchanted snow falling down while she ate supper, she needed to get away from everything and anything while reading a book; while taking in the words and living someone else's life. Wasn't that what everyone else in a dire position needed – someone else's life? It sure felt like it. After living in this mansion for so many years she didn't even think about the riches she lived in; riches hidden in the dark. The library was not lit up with great flames and marvellous light, but rather dim flames and the fireplace. The library behind her was slightly smaller than the one at Hogwarts, yet she thought that she might had read at least two thirds of the books already. She had lived so many lives that weren't hers, lives that had never been and lives that were so amazing that she couldn't even imagine the glory. There were also sad stories in here; too many in fact. There were books stained with tears from former owners; women who had let their life into a book – Oh, the misery and joy of written words and make-beliefs.

* * *

It seemed like December 23d had passed on all too fast, before she knew the first of it, it was truly Christmas Eve. Christmas Eve in itself wasn't anything special, just a day with and extravagant dinner and fancy clothing; the sooner the day was over the better. This was the day that Roman wanted to make formal, the day with a five course dinner and pudding. He wanted his three little ones to dress to the nines; the boys in black and white suits, and Mina in a silvery silk gown. The dinner was always a bit too formal, but she didn't know of another life. She knew about the life at Hogwarts, she knew about those lovely dinners there; but somehow Hogwarts and the life there felt like a dream. As she quietly chewed on her turkey and potatoes she sent small looks around her; taking in the slightly lit dining room. The room was grand; black and white marble on the floor, zitan wood covering the walls and a crystal chandelier hanging from the roof, framing in the never ending dining table; deep red, almost black. There was a lot of food, more than any of them could eat – though she had no doubt that Rodolphus would shove it all in his mouth if Roman weren't there, that guy was a bottomless pit when it came to food. There wasn't any talking during their dinner, no nothing. Some would call it depressing, but it was just formality. If there was anyone else here they might exchange polite remarks, chat like little princes and princesses; but the truth was that Roman preferred the silence instead of small talk.

Of course she enjoyed the dinner, she even enjoyed being with her cousins. This was what she had lived with for so many years, a reality that she had learned to live with since she didn't know another reality.

After the passing of December 24th it seemed like she fell asleep all too fast. They had dined late and by the time the clock hit eleven she was too tired to make out what was what. She had not particular hopes for tomorrow, though she knew that she would be getting presents from her uncle, Rodolphus and Rabastan, Lucius and Severus. It wasn't much, but if she knew four of them it would be rather extravagant. With a blissful smile that she was determined to keep she fell asleep, shutting out the dim flames in her fireplace.

The sun hadn't even had the time to rise before she fluttered her eyelashes, slowly rising from her slumber – not sure what was waking her though. A rumbling sound rung in the mansion, the sound of running feet on Romans' marble floor. As she started to open her eyes she couldn't decide if she was just happy about what day it was – or if she should worry about who was running and what would happen if that person tore something down. With the loud noise of clicking metal in the door knob and her door being thrown open she opened her eyes completely, puzzled about the rude entrance. Mina sat up in her bed, pale golden hair surrounding her sleepy face. The sight that met her was an ever grinning Rodolphus, still dressed in his pyjamas. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her Roddy – his hair standing in every direction and eyes blissful as if they belonged to a child on Christmas morning.

"Mina, Mina – you must get up, Mina!" If he hadn't been as joyful as he was she would've almost started to worry if something was wrong, but if she knew him as well as she did she knew that he wanted to unwrap presents with her – mostly to boast about what he got. She sighed, though she got up from her warm bed, setting her bare feet on the already heated marble floor. Her white night gown reached beyond her knees and her hair was wavy, yet messy due to the sleep. She reached out for her morning gown that hung beside her bed, after cloaking herself in the black silk she basically got dragged out of the room by an eager Rodolphus. She had no time to close her door or anything, just follow Rodolphus down the endless hallways; covered in paintings of distant relatives, paintings of the people that created their life, the ones they would _'thank' _for all of it. Mina just faintly smiled at the paintings of wizards and witches with brown and black hair, stinging eyes that followed you.

Rodolphus got her to the stairs in an unimaginable pace, if Roman had gotten up he would probably kill them both for making so much noise – _noble people did not run in stairs._ Rodolphus didn't care though; he only wanted to get to the outer living room, the room where there was an actual Christmas tree. Roman wasn't too keen on decorating to Christmas, but it was tradition to have at least one Christmas tree; one hidden away. They passed endless of turns, hallways that had always looked like labyrinths to those who hadn't passed them many times before. As he opened the last oak door the smell of a burning fireplace hit them. The warmth in the room was just marvellous. The deep red walls had brocade pattern and the fireplace was decorated with cast iron, something that brought the rustic elegance. In the middle of the room there was a crystal chandelier hanging from the roof and a Christmas tree was close. There were plenty gifts there, something that Mina didn't argue on at all. With the feeling of being a kid again she walked willingly to the tree, taking in the small and large gifts. The door shut behind them as Rabastan followed, obviously awakened by the ruckus his older cousin and brother had made.

They sat down together, in front of the large Christmas tree – as Mina sorted the presents between the three of them the boys eyes lit up more and more each time they got a new present. Mina couldn't help but feel warm at heart at the sight of her boys; the two guys she knew she'd always protect with teeth and claws. She nodded to the both of them, a sign that they could start to open their presents. Without hesitation both of the boys started to rip open the paper on the outside of their presents, the sight was rather amusing as they greed was clearly dripping from their eyes. Mina was on the other hand more careful – with a delicate hand she opened the gift from Rodolphus, a large book with delicate parchment; ready to be written in. By the book there was several silver quills with a green stone at the bottom – it was neat, no doubt about it. The next present she chose was from Rabastan, it was considerably smaller than the one from his older brother. Within the package was a necklace. It was shaped as a heart with a pattern that made it look like small silver strings were entwining it in each other. She opened it to see small picture of herself holding around Rabastans' shoulders. He was smiling shyly at the camera, clutching her skirt as if he wanted to hide. It was rather beautiful and she hung it around her neck without hesitation. The next gift she opened was from Severus, she didn't expect much from him since she knew about his financial standards; hell, who in Slytherin didn't know. From him she got a book of the best views in the magical world, something that made her laugh quite loudly. It was ridiculous; yet perfect. She shook her head slowly, grabbing the gift from her uncle Roman. He wasn't the man that did unexpected things, so she got what she usually got from him; another fancy dress. She shook her head, though she found it to be utterly beautiful.

She reached out for the gift that was labelled _"To Dearest Mina Ophelia Lestrange, from Lucius Malfoy."_ She was unsure if she wanted to open it, though she opened the silvery ribbon and green paper. _So Slytherin. _Inside it was a black box, with hesitant fingers she opened it and saw an emerald green stone, larger than her thumb nail. Around it was silver entwining itself around and around, creating an intricate pattern. Beside the necklace were earrings. They were shaped like large, emerald teardrops. She wasn't quite sure if she loved it or if she wanted to faint.

* * *

Two days had passed since December 25th; she had been drilled on dancing for an entire day and etiquette. It had been rather dreadful and unimaginable boring. The day had come though, the day that she would finally be allowed to attend a ball; none other ball that the Malfoy Christmas Ball. She was thrilled there she stood, in front of her vanity mirror. She was dressed up in her Christmas gift from Roman, a pure silver dress with a bodice that showed how slim and well-proportioned she was. It had thick straps and a decent neckline that didn't show off anything else but her collar bones, and it reached her to her ankles, swinging in by the legs. It sparkled like a star and really suited her pale complexion. As she avoided looking into the mirror she combed her hair, making sure that her loose curls didn't frizz up. As she looked up in the mirror she started to pin up her hair in a neat bun in the back of her head, letting stray curls fall down on the sides of her face, reaching her shoulders. She was quite happy about the way it turned out, she looked pretty enough she guessed. Her uncle had seen the gift she got from Lucius and had immediately demanded that she would wear it during the ball; it was polite. She did as her uncle said, though she had a feeling that Lucius would be so thrilled that it would be annoying. She put on the silver and emerald necklace and then the earrings. It actually looked nice, something that surprised her ever so slightly. She had a hunch that she suddenly looked so grown up, though she had no idea if it bothered her or if it was just… Nice? She felt slightly pretty, at least she felt nice enough. As she faced her reflection once again she saw herself all dressed up. It wasn't the usual Mina, though not far from it – it was just a silvery girl with her hair set up, that was the only difference.

As the hours went on and the clock slowly closed up to five o'clock she got slowly more and more nervous. She had no idea what to expect of this night, that due to the fact that she had never been to a proper ball. She had slipped on her high heels, a pair of silvery cuties that added more height to her rather short person. After the heels were on her uncle had laid a black cloak around her shoulders, it would shield her from the cold and prying eyes. He had led her out in the court yard with the boys – she would apparate with her uncle and Rabastan would go with Rodolphus. They were the only ones who could apparate in and out from the courtyard, a little privilege of being a Lestrange in the Lestrange Mansion. As her uncle took her away from the Mansion and to the Malfoy Mansion she couldn't help but feeling a tingling sensation in her stomach, nervous about what was to come – glad about it though. As they arrived outside the gates of the Malfoy courtyard she kept holding her uncles' arm. She was supposed to hold him as part of the old etiquette. She was a non-married young woman and Roman was to lead her to the ball, showing that he took responsibility of her since there was no way on earth that she could take care of herself.

_Oh, isn't the view on women joyful?_

The gates opened without as much as a sound, snakes moving away to form a pathway for the visitors. As Roman led her into the courtyard with Rodolphus and Rabastan after she couldn't help but enjoy the view of thick bushes on each side, making you feel like there was just one way; straight ahead. Close to the main door was a great fountain standing proudly, it was enchanted to still have running water, even though the ground had a solid layer of snow. Of course the pathway was enchanted to not hold any snow at all; a woman could fall! The tingling sensation returned to her stomach as they stopped in front of the main door. While still holding her arm Roman flicked his wand so that the door knocker made three loud bangs. Without waiting too long the door was opened by a house elf, they didn't even have to wait to introduce themselves; the elf quickly took their cloaks and led them quickly to the ballroom. As the doors opened and revealed a grandeur ballroom. The room was so large that it put the Great Hall in Hogwarts to shame – with many crystal chandeliers in the roof and mirrors on the walls. The walls were painted in French grey and the floor was of black and grey marble. It was beyond belief and probably the most beautiful room Mina had ever seen. There were already many people here, men in suits and women in beautiful dresses. It seemed like all of them turned their attention as the Lestranges appeared, for Mina it seemed like they were ogling them like vultures. Quickly a man approached, a man that resembled Lucius in a way that was rather remarkable. The man was definitely much older than Lucius, but his pointed face, high cheekbones, white hair and grey eyes were not to be taken mistaken for. He was a true Malfoy. He seemed to be at ease and in his black suit and cane he was elegance impersonated. He reached out his arm in a friendly gesture, obviously glad to see Roman.

"Ah, Roman! Finally not too late!" The men shook hands, Mina quite puzzled by seeing her uncle actually smile. "And you brought your whole family, even the _mysterious_ one." The man quickly fixated his eyes on Mina, taking in her whole appearance, also her necklace. He bowed deeply for her and Roman let go of her arm. She politely offered her hand to the elder Malfoy, gaining a kiss on top of it. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Abraxas Malfoy." She looked at him as he looked up at her while bowing; offering him a small smile she bowed her knees in a respectful curtsy. She lowered her chin ever so slightly and looked up at him again as she stood straight.

"I'm pleased to meet you, master Malfoy. My name is Mina Ophelia Lestrange." She spoke delicately, gaining an approving look from her uncle. He was rather pleased about the way he had raised her, she was the perfect picture of a young pureblood woman. Abraxas smiled politely at her, though she quickly recognized the almost hungry look in his eyes, some sort of greed while his smiled resembled a smirk. He was so much alike Lucius, it was rather amusing. As he let go of her hand he nodded to the boys and then they could move further out on the ballroom floor. Nobody had started to dance yet, but Mina knew there was a time for that too, now she just had to wait. Roman were immediately socializing with everyone that seemed to be of importance, in the meantime Rodolphus stepped to her side and started his little shepherd routine. As he gazed around the room he easily saw how many that were looking at Mina, and no wonder – Mina looked like an angel there she stood in her slightly sparkling silver dress. Her hair was put up, though some strands framed her face, she looked so different from many women here; she seemed so innocent and pure.

There weren't just the lazy married ones that stared at Mina; it was also the prince of the ball. He gazed at her from a distance, noticing how she wore the jewellery he had given her for this Christmas. Something inside him told him that it was just common courtesy, but something else wanted it to be just for him. He was slightly hesitant to approach her, though every cell in his body screamed at him for not letting them come close. She was the embodiment of purity where she stood; so much better than some of the awkward younger women that circled the ballroom floor. Lucius didn't want any of them, he didn't want a woman that fought for his attention – he wanted the one woman that he just couldn't have. But he would have her, he was quite certain of this. If he had his way he could arrange an engagement, and wouldn't that make Mina happy? He truly hoped so, though his instincts told him that she was utterly stubborn and could easily oppose it. But hey, he was a better match than any other Slytherin – and he was most certainly a better match than an elderly man. He knew that people stared at Mina; he knew that plenty of them felt drawn to her. She was something different in their society, she weren't a power seeking, money digging snake that yearned for everything she didn't have – she was the woman that could sit on a bench for hours, gazing at the lake and watch the sun go down. She was special, remarkable – and soon his. He gained courage after a couple of minutes and walked across the room and to his Mina, and his best friend. Roman Lestrange was close, though Lucius knew well that if Roman opposed his presence he would feel the consequence. His father, Abraxas wouldn't like if his fellow Death Eater to refuse his son anything, at least not at his own ball.

As Lucius approached the sibling-like couple he threw on his most polite, yet mischievous smirk. The first one to notice him was Rodolphus; being the good shepherd he was.

"Ah, there are my fellow Slytherins" Mina looked straight at him, clutching her lower arm with her hand, she looked a little nervous; yet there was a refreshing glow in her face. It seemed like getting out of that mansion did her well, now he just had to make sure that she felt more at home. She gave him the slightest smile as he reached for her hand. Like his father had done he kissed the top of it, carefully enough to show that it was out of the utmost courtesy, but a glint in his eyes made something tingle inside her.

"Yes, have you seen the Black family?" Ah, this made sense – that was why Rodolphus was looking so much around himself, he was looking for Bellatrix. Lucius didn't take his eyes away from Minas' emerald ones, yet he laughed at his best friend.

"Yes, I've seen all but Narcissa. Cygnus didn't have much of a reason, but I know that Bellatrix is here." He tore his gaze away from Mina for a moment, something that made her lower her gaze. When he had held her eyes like that it had felt so odd, but she was starting to feel more at ease with him – the man that kept surprising her and intriguing her.

It seemed like Rodolphus got confused, he looked at Mina and then out into the crowd, obviously confused if he should leave Mina; something Roman would disapprove of. "Oh, go on then. I can make sure that Mina is fine," with a rather odd look from Rodolphus he huffed, rather offended. "I'm perfectly capable, and besides – it's kind of my party!" He tilted his head challenging and sent Rodolphus wandering into the crowd – looking for his fiancé. Mina knew that Roman would wrinkle his brows at this, but he shouldn't be unhappy; she was perfectly safe and happy enough with Lucius. "I guess his engagement is going just fine." Lucius hummed as he watched his best friend aim in for a woman with wild hair, and dressed in a black dress. He guessed that they were a good match; Black women were usually not too bad. He was once supposed to be engaged to Narcissa Black, though things happened and his father, Abraxas, had suddenly changed his plans. Many people, at least those at school, thought that it was Lucius who were in the first place pushing her away; but it was at the will of his father. He shouldn't encourage a woman that he wouldn't marry, so he kept her away – and that had shown the really bad side of her. After living through a '_Narcissa hell'_ he was quite happy about not having to marry that woman. He was – at the moment – a free man, probably free to marry the best girl that appeared; and in his head the best girl was Mina Ophelia. He could envision a life with her; he saw how well she would fit in the Malfoy Mansion, how well she would fit in the garden, by his side and then how well they might fit together after a while. He couldn't understand it if she was married off to someone else than him; he was Lucius _bleeding _Malfoy! There was none other than him that would suffice.

"Are you going to stare into the open air for a long time?" The woman at his side tilted her head; she smiled ever so slightly, but not while showing much emotion. He shook his head and offered her to rest her arm at his.

"Not at all – will you dance with me though?" In his eyes there was a playful challenge that made her want to laugh. If someone had told her earlier this year that she'd be standing at the Malfoy ball with Lucius – ready to accept a willingly dance with him – she would've called them utterly bonkers. But here she was; ready to take on the world.

"But there isn't any music playing, Lucius." He smile was slightly mocking, yet he wasn't offended. He just raised his hand for a slight moment and beautiful music filled the ballroom. It seemed like it took many by surprise, but the two of them just joined arms and walked out to the dance floor. As she rested one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand he held her waist, standing a head taller than her. He looked rather dashing in his black suit and it was suddenly as if she hadn't seen him before now. His hair was tied with a black band, something she had seen him with before – yet there was something new about him; where she had seen him arrogant and boyish at school; almost a bully, she saw him as a _man _now, there was something grown up about him and she couldn't help but compare him to his father. She guessed they mirrored each other, though the one was the mirror of youth and the other one was the mirror of what was to come; adulthood. He led her through the melody, looking down at her with that look he had earlier on, before Rodolphus left. She looked up at him too, though she had lost her shyness and something appeared within her while she danced. Something had awakened; her steps that always held grace were now strong yet flowing. It was like the two of them melted together; something that didn't go unnoticed by Uncle Roman. The two of them were amongst several who danced; yet they were the centre of attention. He squinted his eyes, not sure if he actually appreciated his Mina dancing with the young Lucius. It wasn't that the boy wasn't fitting, he was actually perfect. He had a high social rank, a lot of money and the right associates. He would one day become a great man; Roman had no doubt – but that was his niece that he was dancing with. The apple of his eye, his prized possession.

Lucius on the other hand enjoyed the attention as much as he enjoyed the contact he had with Mina while they danced. They had danced for several minutes, none of them seeming to get tired. He liked to dance, he liked the attention he got and the connection it made; and dancing with Mina was purely delightful. He knew very well that he couldn't let her go.

As the hours went on and Mina danced more than she truly appreciated, her feet hurt like crazy and the fun had gone away each time Lucius left her for someone else to dance with her.

_No, she wasn't in love with him. _

It was merely the fact that he was a very good dance partner. He fulfilled her in dance, he was a good lead and there seemed to be something between them. Mina wouldn't say that it was affection or love, merely two who were more alike than she wanted to admit. She had never met a man like Lucius, just as she had never met someone who seemed to challenge her intellectual while not talking about books.

Yet the night didn't evolve around Lucius Malfoy – _just almost_. She had regular dancing brakes while sipping to champagne and talking to Rodolphus who kept awfully close to Bellatrix. She couldn't love between them either; just an attraction that none of them had decided what was yet. Was this to be her life? A life of balls, dances, clothing and dining?

She didn't know if it was what she wanted yet – _but it was better than hate and death._


	11. The Letter

**We're taking a little tour today! Haha, love it. I do like this chapter, it's slightly darker though. I think I need to bring forth the darkness in their future; everything can't be dandy you know! You'll see a little Mina, Lucius, Severus AND Rodolphus! And I absolutely LOVE YOU GUYS, seriously. Thank you for ALL the comments! It's such an ego boost, I feel like this story is really appreciated. OH I LOVE YOU GUYS. But hey, which character do you like the most and will you describe her/him for me? I would LOVE it, I do like to hear your opinion. Please? **

She fell to the bed with aching ankles and a dress that lightened up the ever so white sheets. The hairpins were out and her hair was lying around her face like a lion's mane. With eyes ever so tired she stared out into the nothingness, the silvery tapestry and the chandelier that lit up her little existence. The night had gone on forever, making her ankles weak and her mind deluded. She had been so free; something that had surprised her quite a bit. Her expectations for the night was so be shepherded by her uncle or Rodolphus, but instead she danced and socialized like it was the most common thing in the world; at least for her. Her throbbing feet and ankles was the constant reminder of how much she had danced – how much fun she had experienced. For some reason she hadn't had anything against dancing with Lucius – and that was a miracle. Lucius was a man that she couldn't decide if she accepted or if she wanted to kill, his behaviour was ever so changing and she didn't know if she could take it. He could be a bully, a patron, harassment and a gentleman. He was all those things packed into one person – she was surprised that he didn't explode due to the occupation of so many characters in one body. He was in many ways a never ending torment, though she secretly concluded with that it was due to her not being able to make out who Lucius was all the time. She wanted to find one person in him; she wanted to keep one of them there. She had started to care for him in her own way, and she felt that they slowly connected on a different level than before. In dance they had reached another level of their bond – slow and fast moves, two characters united into one flowing emotion – it had been wonderful and yet so scary. Her conclusion was that Lucius was a puzzle; a puzzle that she seemed to get more and more intrigued with.

With her eyes faced the ceiling she fell into the open air, feeling how her body went limp and her head went foggy. With a body fully dressed she felled into the land of dreams and make-belief – a land where things made less sense than they did out in the open.

* * *

Mina woke up to the sound of howling wolves and sirens – her feet still hurt, but her mind was well rested. As she stood up from her bed she noticed that she was still fully dressed, the sight of her shoes thrown away in the corner of the room was rather ridiculous; she had never thought that she'd ever experience this. With heavy eyelids she approached the window, taking in the sight of the raging snow storm. She was thinking of owling Severus – but sending an owl out into this weather was slightly cruel. She looked at Xerxes who sat on top of her closet, glaring down at her.

"It's not my fault, I can't control the weather." She reached out her arm to make him come down; yet the fully grown owl did not intend to be sweet and cuddly today. She sighed, backing up to her bed and sitting down; leaning her head in her palms. "You can't blame me for every inconvenient, love." She was probably talking to deaf ears, yet she didn't mind. Once again she felt like she was behind locked doors and bars. "Last night was wonderful, Xerxes – I danced, laughed and lived. But what is this if that was life?" She frowned, her face growing ever so thoughtful. As if the bird had realized his mistress' mood he silently slid down on his large wings, landing on the bed beside his fair haired woman. They had spent so many years together; he might be crass and stubborn, but he knew when she needed to have him near. "What is this existence if dancing was life; is this just waiting? Must my life be long periods of waiting and then the smallest drop of life when it becomes unbearable?" She didn't know where her words came from – it was as if something inside her had opened; a bleeding wound. "He says nothing, but I can see it in his eyes that he will never let me go. I should've never overheard him that night so long ago; it would've been better living without knowing. I know I'm nothing but a possession of his, a doll that comes to life as soon as he has fallen asleep. I know that a married life can be no better than this; at least if he has his way with it – yet I yearn for release." She fell back into the bed, making the owl wobble ever so slightly. He was immediately slightly insulted and walked himself up to her neck. As she turned her head towards the window he placed himself by her neck, cuddling down into a ball of warm feathers. Mina smiled ever so slightly, so sad that not even tears could reach her suddenly tired eyes. What was life if not yet another play; and she felt like a doll in someone's materialistic game. The large owl made a soft sound and pushed her earlobe ever so slightly, she smiled and straightened her head. "Live for me Xerxes." She whispered feebly, knowing that the owl understood her sorrow, but not all of her words.

After an hour of staring into the abyss that seemed to be her life she heard a tapping noise on her window. She recognized that sound everywhere and sat up with a rather concerned look in her eyes. Xerxes who had fallen asleep fussed up his feathers and sat up properly, glaring at what would be an owl outside Mina's window. Xerxes was, sort of, the jealous type; especially when that owl had made his Mistress get up and wake him from his slumber. As Mina opened the window and let in the chilly air and snow a shabby brown owl literally fell in and down to the floor. She closed the window immediately and bent down to pick up the rather frozen creature. As she picked up the shabby creature Xerxes made an insulted noise and the other owl just looked up at her with golden eyes.

"You've got a letter for me, I see?" She sat the owl on top of her fireplace so that he could defrost a little; the creature seemed to have more ice than beak. She untied the letter from his foot and set forth some food for him. Someone was stupid enough to send out an owl in this weather, so she should at least take a little care of him. As she opened the letter she sighed, it was actually from Severus.

_Dear Mina. _

_I hope your Christmas has been swell, mine has been decent enough. Before you get time to yell at me; I'm sorry for sending him out in this weather._

_I'm terribly sorry for bringing this onto you, but I do not know who else I could turn to. It seems like our future is catching up with us, especially us men. I know that the Lucy has talked to them, the next is Rodolphus and then it's my turn. I hate to tell you it; but they won't. Don't be too harsh on them, you can be as harsh as you want to on me; this is their fighting chance. You know that none of us is like that, none of us is devils – yet being saints will surely get us killed. I don't know if you're a part of the plans or what will happen to you, but I know that the darkness is catching up._

_You live in the midst of a dark mist; you must surely know how it chases us._

_And I thank you in advance for defrosting my owl._

_SS._

It wasn't panic that got to her, more the creeping feeling of acceptance. She didn't know when her heart had come to accept these cruel circumstances; but the cryptic message from Severus didn't frighten her too much, it just made her feel awfully small. She knew exactly what he had meant and the thought of her boys getting lost in the darkness; branded and blindfolded – it caused her great pain. Lucius had started the transmission – Rodolphus was next. She knew very well that there was nothing she could do to stop this catastrophe; she knew that she had to accept what was to come. Yet she wouldn't stand in a forgotten corner; she would protect them from themselves and she would fight like a beast to make sure they never lost themselves fully. She didn't think that any of them truly could become like The Dark Lord, neither like her uncle Roman once had been – _like her father had been_.

There wasn't much she remembered of him anymore, just bits and pieces. But one thing she knew was that the darkness inside him had caused his death; his and her mother's death. And that was the person Roman compared her to? Of course she had loved her father due to who he was backthen, but he was all those things her boys couldn't be; she refused.

* * *

About an hour had passed since Severus' poor owl had flown in through her window, and he seemed to have gotten all warm now. Xerxes was still not completely thrilled, he just glared at the creature; annoyed about him eating _his _food. After Mina had sent him away without a letter he had flown his way up to the top of her closet again, settling in for a little snooze once again. He had the feeling that Mina wouldn't stay in her room all day; she couldn't go all day without eating. And Xerxes was right, after fifteen minutes she'd left the room; yet he was positive that he could smell her emotions all the way down into the kitchen – sorrow didn't suit his Mina.

Lucius wasn't quite sure what to do anymore. The day before had been absolutely outstanding – dancing and socializing with people that was worthy of his presence – that was mostly Mina though. Though the thoughts wouldn't leave his mind, the returning visions of what he had seen and heard. He knew very well that his years at Hogwarts was coming to an end, he knew that he would soon be forced to enter his new life; he would have to become a new man that he wasn't sure he could even be. Of course he would do as he was told, he would play his part and obey his father and... – The Dark Lord. As a lightning bolt a memory hit him, _Christmas Eve_.

_The air was cold, yet they were safely inside a mansion darker than Lucius could ever remember to have seen. It seemed like someone took care of this place, yet keeping it warm and light was obviously not necessary. As Abraxas walked the empty corridors, Lucius followed him without seeming too nervous. This was a great day, his father had said – the day that Lucius would follow in his footsteps. Lucius hadn't wanted to seem to put off, he had to seem devoted to the plan – devoted to the cause. They had reached a large door with casting iron in the shape of dragons and serpents, it seemed like the door had seen its better days _– or decades – _yet it held itself up there, ready to take in every poor soul that entered it. The door opened automatically, someone was obviously awaiting them, and Lucius was right. The atmosphere changed drastically as they stepped upon the black, cold tiles that marked the entering of another room; another era. There was slightly lighter inside this room, burning torches on the wall and a great fireplace. It seemed like this had been a parlour – hell, it might still be, but it was awfully dull and dark. Lucius saw immediately that this was no place for a poor person, but rather a person with all the power in the world. _Oh, how right he was… _Something in the back of his head told him that this was an awful idea, but his senses told him to stay. This wasn't his idea; this was a thing that Abraxas had demanded. As the door closed behind them a chill ran down Lucius' spine, the feeling that something bad was going to happen._

"_Abraxas Malfoy, I see you finally brought your offspring." And how right he was._

Lucius chilled and looked down at his arm; it had gone too fast – he thought it would take more time… The deal was that he would stay at Hogwarts a little longer; he had to lure in Severus completely, but at the same time be an inspiration for the rest of the Slytherins. He had ridiculously much pressure on his shoulders – he didn't know what to do or where to move. The serpent and the scull on his left forearm was the mark of how he lost his childhood for good now. How could he ever return to a carefree man when he knew that he was part of a group that slaughtered and tormented like they did? _It was for the greater cause_ – at least that was what The Dark Lord had told him. Though he had to lead his friends into the same destiny that had befallen him; how could he do that; knowing of the risk?

There was a grim feeling in his chest as he realized he had to put away those childish feelings.

_He was a man now, a Death Eater._

* * *

Severus sat alone in his room, his father had fallen asleep with whisky in his hand; something that meant he had the night to himself. He had sent his poor owl out a couple of hours ago, knowing that Mina would hate him for sending out the creature in this weather. As he thought about it he heard tapping on his window, a spark of hope – yet it was pulled down by the grim sensation in his chest – he walked to the window to open it for his feathery companion. The owl had been cheap, the only thing he could afford really. He didn't have too much money and wasting it on an expensive owl would be utter stupidity. He let in the brown, shabby thing. It seemed rather cold, but he had a feeling that its belly was full of food. Mina wasn't a girl to let animals leave without letting them eat; bless her soul – he was supposed to buy food tomorrow. The owl didn't carry a letter, something that worried him a little. He was quite sure that she got the letter, he had hexed it to only open for her; otherwise it would stay attached to the owl's leg. He closed the window and sat down on a chair beside the window, glaring out into the snowy wonderland. His window was crap, his room was crap; the whole house was crap. Once in a while he wished he had as much money as Mina, Rodolphus and Lucius. He would give anything for their lives with good food, books and not a father that kept yelling at him for being a wizard. He lived in misery – he just didn't admit it. Once, back in time, he had Lily; they were best friends and took care of each other, oh, how he had loved Lily; though he still did. But now he didn't have her, he had called her a mudblood and their friendship had ended with that. He knew she hadn't forgiven him for his betrayal, yet he wished, _oh he wished_, that she would forgive him and come back. But now she was with James Potter, that arrogant arse. He hated James with every aching bone in his body, every cell told him to hit the schmuck. Though Severus knew he couldn't be that stupid, he had to control himself and wait for revenge to serve itself one day. He knew that the bullying, tormenting and taunting would one day stop; though that was the only thing that kept luring him to the dark side. He knew that he would become a Death Eater at some point, maybe even soon. He knew that his life, at least as he knew it, would be over. He knew that Mina would be taken from her home and placed somewhere else where he probably couldn't take care of her. _And he hated it._

* * *

Rodolphus wasn't at his room, unlike Mina who had crept down to the kitchen and back up. He was in the glass coupe that formed the outside parlour. He was sitting in his favourite leaning chair with a glass of champagne beside him. He was facing the garden, turning his back on the Lestrange Mansion; feeling the glee that still lingered in his tired feet. He had danced many times, mostly with Bellatrix. He enjoyed how she transformed in front of him; from strict and posh to slightly smiling and extravagant. He saw the human in Bella now, enjoying every drop that lingered in the air; her scent. When they had become engaged he had panicked, he had thought that this would be the end of the world and she was going to drag him down; oh, how wrong he was. She was crazy – he admitted that, but who couldn't enjoy some craziness in their every day? It was a long time until they'd get married, at least that was what he thought, and their engagement was purely for the family bond right now. Building bridges between Lestrange and Black once again. There was no worry in his mind; he shut out everything else – even the grim man in the back of his mind, standing there like a warning of what was to come in the near future. Rodolphus sighed and shut his eyes to clear everything; avoiding the pain. He took a sip of his champagne and felt the rather sour bubbles sweep down his throat. He wished that Mina would accompany him, but he had a feeling that Severus had warned her of what was to come.

**Sooo, what do you want more of? Tell me!**


	12. Gracious Entrance

**Okay, not sure if I'm soooo keen on this chapter, but hey! We needed a New Years Eve! Thank you so much for the reviews! And some of you need to worry less on the Death Eater front. Haha, just kidding. All rights to J.K!**

Scarlet roses appeared as virgin blood rose to the cheeks of a very particular blonde, her hair was blowing in the wind and the cashmere coat she had pulled over her shoulders didn't seem to keep her warm enough, yet she kept standing there on her balcony; gazing at the rising sun. She had barely gotten out of bed when something had pulled her out there in her nightgown, only kept warm by the grey cashmere. The light was yet dull, though the tiniest golden stripes was reaching out in the horizon, a beautiful mixture of pale white, burning gold and faded yellow. She wanted to describe what she saw, paint it a million times and write about it; yet she knew that she would just stand there – gazing at the beauty, just appreciating the finer things in life. Oh, to hell with pretty dresses and marble floor, nothing could beat a proper rising sun. She wished that she wasn't so alone there she stood; it would've been nice to appreciate it with someone. Mina remembered when she had watched the sunset with her boys, though it was mostly her that enjoyed it. As she stood there and browsed her mental memory pin she came to think of New Years Eve. It had never been anything special to her, just another night where she watched the clock; waiting for another year to come. It was almost 1972, another year closer to adulthood. She was almost eighteen years, soon a seventh grader – yet she kept thinking that all of this would soon end. With eyes filled with an almost old heart's mourning she lowered her gaze and looked down at the swan pond in the garden. It was so close to her balcony, yet so far away. The swans had flown away for the winter, something she accepted – though she missed the beautiful couple. They had always reminded her of something, someone dancing – _memories._ She kept staring at the swan pond, looking at the ice covered water that was pitch-black.

_The swans in the black pond, keeping their feathers white. _

She just shook her head, rather amazed over how ridiculous she could be sometimes. She thought of so many things, she brought forth a sorrow in her heart she didn't always understand. She turned on her toes and walked into her room again. As she closed the balcony door she was relieved by the pleasant warmth from the fireplace. She found herself to be a ridiculous character – a character that somehow was painted in black and white. She felt like this black swan, this little girl that kept looking so pure and decent, but on the inside she was growing darker and darker due to sorrow and helplessness.

_Oh, for Merlin's sake, Mina. Pull yourself together!_

* * *

As the day went on she focused on not focusing too much. Mina kept her mind in things that seemed decent for a girl like her – she was drawing and reading. Her suddenly airy behaviour didn't go unnoticed by a certain Roman who kept lurking around in the mansion, constantly noticing what was happening around here. He had for once left his office, his mind had spun around and around for a while, thinking about the certain matters. He had realized that he couldn't keep everything; it would look bad – and he couldn't avoid society as much as he did. He wasn't too pleased with his idea, it was the 29th of December and he had made plans for New Years Eve. The children didn't know, but it had been planned for a while; for once in a lifetime Roman Lestrange was actually hosting a New Years Eve ball. He was rather surprised of himself, especially since he hadn't done this since his parents had lived. _Oh, he was reaching out on deep water now._ He was still unsure why he bothered; he knew he couldn't be so antisocial – yet... Screw society, screw everyone. He pulled his upper lip in despise, but knew he had to do it since he had sent out the invitations. As he reached the female library he knocked three times to make sure that Mina noticed that he was approaching. She didn't need to answer, he had all rights to walk straight in there; he was just raised with common courtesy. Mina barely looked up from her book as he opened the door; she just nodded to make him know that she acknowledged his presence.

"Uncle Roman." She said with her delicate voice, the way she spoke and moved had always reminded him of a swan. He cleared his throat for a second, feeling the determination that always filled him when he was close to one of the young ones,

"We will host a New Years Eve Ball, I expect you to be at your best behaviour and dress perfectly." She didn't get to answer him before he turned at his heel and walked out of the library, Mina sunk slowly into to the chaise longue while her book rested in her hand and the other one the used to rub herself in the forehead. It was unlike Roman to come up with a plan just like that; inviting others to his home and making sure a ball was organized in such short time. The only thing that comforted her was that he hadn't expected her to organize the whole thing – _that would've been quite like him. _With a thousand thoughts spinning in her head; what was she going to wear? Who had he invited? Would it all go according to the plan? Was Lucius going to be there? The last question that swirled in her head made her almost annoyed; she shouldn't sit there and think... That? Something inside her seemed to grow confused, but she knew for a fact that it would be lovely to dance with Lucius Malfoy again; maybe she'd feel the tingling sensation of being alive once more. She drew a deep breath down into the deepest pits of her lungs, feeling exhausted already. It was merely two days until New Years Eve, and not even that! Oh, how on earth would her uncle pull this off without bursting a blood vessel and choking Rodolphus?

* * *

Two days passed ridiculously fast and _the _day had come – The last day of 1971, the night she would, as uncle Roman had said, _be the crowning jewel of the ball._ Oh, that man had obviously made his plans. Mina was almost a little annoyed, yet she knew that she would have to suck it up and do as he told her to do. Once again she sat in front of her vanity mirror, looking at her pale red lips and neatly done hair. It wasn't put up this time, just slightly pulled away from her face and let to dance down her back like a waterfall. It reached her right below the midst of her back and had been curled a little more for the occasion. She bent her neck for a moment, looking down at the dress she'd had in her closet for so many years; yet not been able to use. It reached her to her ankles and was a layer of silk fabric close to her body, and a sheer fabric with laces slightly looser on top of it. It was the palest vintage brown colour; that colour that reminded you of pink, yet it wasn't. Around her waist was a silk band in the same colour; making her figure pop a little. Her pale complexion suited it well, and she knew it. It had been her mother's dress, a dress that she had always dreamed about wearing. It was striking, yet it was so relaxed. To the dress she wore a pair of nude pumps, yet they were not too tall. She felt perfectly fine, just dandy and pretty enough. She didn't wear a necklace, instead she wore pearls in her ears. She wasn't going to make herself look _too much _tonight, she was – as Roman had said – going to be a _classic beauty_. Oh, it was always so charming when her uncle decided how she was going to look, yet he had been quite right this time. This was better than any big dress and heavy necklace; this was her mother's dress and earrings. With some melancholy in her chest she got up from the chair in front of her vanity and got ready to make her entrance.

It seemed like uncle Roman had taken his time to plan this all out; where he was going with it was beyond her though. There was an alternative entrance to the ballroom, she just had to go to the northern wing in the second floor, find the right door and then make her entrance. You see; in the ballroom there were a massive stairway in the middle of the northern wall, from there Mina would make her entrance and be the main attraction; the focusing point of everyone. It had obviously not been her idea, but she had agreed on it. As she stood outside the door that led to the top of the stairway she took a deep breath; rather nervous actually. As the door automatically opened for her she stepped forward – suddenly standing on top of the staircase. She didn't look at anyone down there, though she knew that they were all looking at her. The conversations had stopped and Roman had made his way to the stairway, waiting for his niece at the bottom. She took soundless steps down, not leaning her hands on anything, just walking down with her chin raised and her eyes fixed at something that wasn't there. She envisioned how her mother would make her entrance; maybe she even had done the same here? Oh, the thought made something in her chest grow and the grace in her grew ever so much. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she took the arm her uncle offered and followed him out to the floor, not waiting to see how anyone reacted.

* * *

Lucius had stood in the middle of the chatting groups as the door way up there had opened itself and revealed something taken out of a fairytale. He scarcely noticed how the conversations stopped and everyone beheld the gracious woman walking down the stairs. He had heard slight sighs from elderly women who seemed to have seen a ghost. What Lucius didn't know was that those women saw a young woman who looked awfully a lot like a dead woman. They weren't speaking, but little Mina had started to look like a certain Astra.  
Lucius on the other hand didn't compare Mina to a dead woman; he only saw an angelic creature that was dressed so simply; yet so breathtakingly beautifully. He had seen Mina dressed up, yet he hadn't seen her like this. Her hair was flowing behind her and her eyes were painted ever so slightly. As she reached the bottom of the staircase he wanted to walk up to her – but he saw her take the arm of her uncle. She was his opposite being there she walked, blonde and bright as a star where he was just utter darkness. His father, Abraxas, was standing right behind him, laying a hand on Lucius' shoulder.

"Well, isn't she something." He muttered, beholding the same thing that his son was, yet he was seeing something he thought was an upgrade of Astra Lestrange. Lucius turned his head to look at his father; they had reached the same height – finally, but yet more aged than young Lucius.

"That is to put it mildly." He said – his tone gravely, yet Abraxas grinned ever so slightly at his son. Lucius saw something in his father's eyes, yet he wasn't quite sure what was in those grey eyes. What Lucius didn't know was that Abraxas had his plan, and he was a man that wouldn't take no for an answer.

* * *

Mina recognized most of the guests to be of her uncles' normal social group. In her mind she was categorizing most of them as something dark and cruel, yet she wasn't saying anything. Her eyes was searching for Lucius, she needed to see someone which she knew where she had. Yet she knew that he probably was one of _them _now... Why didn't that scare her away though? She shouldn't befriend someone who was marked and ready for evil; yet she had the feeling that she couldn't abandon him.

_Oh dear, little Mina who had told herself so many times that Lucius wasn't a guy to befriend, had now decided not to leave him... Ahh, the irony._

Roman didn't speak to her, which were for the best. None of them were particularly good as conversation with each other, so he merely took her from group to group, making conversation and watching person from person greeting his precious one. He did not like the look in the eyes of some men, yet he knew that the coal black eyes of his scared off many enough. As they made their way over to the Malfoys and a rather old Cantankerous Nott it seemed like Roman geld onto her even harder. Roman had seen the look in the young boys' eyes when he looked at Mina, and he had seen the greed in Abraxas eyes, and none of that made him any more comfortable.

"Ah, Roman – I see you dared to others see her once again!" Abraxas was slightly mocking, yet his eyes shined of comrade spirit. It was no secret that Abraxas liked to mock Roman, especially since the man was so awfully dry; and now he had another thing to mock the man about.

"I've come to realize that I should show off what beauty that lives inside my Mansion, a beauty they can't have." It seemed like Roman were up to whipping back, showing that he wasn't so awfully dry. Abraxas laughed and shook his head; instead he now turned towards Mina and bowed deeply for her; still with a smile on his lips.

"I'm awfully sorry; I can't imagine how it would be to live with such a dry git. Yet he has a point, you _are _beautiful." He was flattering her, but she didn't blush; she just sent him a small smile and kept her chin raised.

"I guess I'll survive this until I get married off." Her comment made the elder man laugh even more, the even older one seemed to just stand in the background and observe. She saw a small opportunity and looked over at Lucius and smiled, as if saying _hello._ He smiled back at her, glad that she acknowledged his presence.

"It surprises me that you haven't married her off, Roman." Came from the man in the background, he had to at least be around ninety years old. This made everyone's eyes move to Roman again, everyone's except Lucius' who were casually glued at Mina. It seemed like Roman was struggling a little with the question, and a storm was brewing inside him. Everyone saw that it upset him, yet they didn't care at all.

"She hasn't wanted to get married." He plainly said, laying the fault on her. Abraxas eyes, sly, yet soft as the eyes of a wolf were fixed at her, tilting his head slightly.

"You do not want to get married?" He didn't believe Roman for a second, something everyone knew. Mina shrugged ever so slightly, smiling like the perfect little aristocrat she was. She played her card a little more than usual, something that everyone knew; just to annoy Roman a little.

"If my uncle found me a husband I'd be more than happy to marry that man to please Uncle Roman." She looked up at Roman, who'd gotten more and more irritated. He couldn't be too angry at Mina; it was rather the others he was mad at now.

"As I thought; Roman, you don't want your niece to be an old spinster? Ah, let's have a stroll." He nodded to Cantankerous Nott who happily followed as Abraxas made Roman let go of his nieces' arm and follow him. Mina looked at Lucius who just grinned, somehow seeing why his father had that glint in his eyes earlier.

"It seems like Roman is stuck now." He said rather cheerily, yet not so loudly that many could hear what he said. Mina just smiled at him and shrugged again; she didn't _want _to get married, but she didn't _want _to stay here either.

"It's his own fault, I guess." She took Lucius' arm as he offered it to her and followed him out into dance.

* * *

They danced for quite a while; once again to be beheld by everyone else. They were certainly something, a duo that none could deny that looked rather dashing together.  
After their feet had gotten tired, Lucius had asked her to get some fresh air with him. They had walked to the large veranda at the eastern end of the ballroom. There were none else out there beside them and the cold air. Mina leaned against the railing, holding her arms around her body to prevent the cold from being too much. Lucius saw quickly that she was dressed too thinly and took off his jacket and laid it around her shoulders, she smiled ever so slightly up at him and watched as he leaned into the railway too, right beside her.

"What do you think the new year will be like?" She spoke into the open air and didn't look at him anymore, but he knew very well that there was none else she could speak to out here. He thought on it for a moment, frowning ever so slightly.

"It will be different, I know that. But I don't know if it will be all bad or if things may be... Just fine?" His frown stayed between his eyebrows and he didn't even notice that she turned her head to look at him.

"Severus told me." She said, quite plainly, yet he knew exactly what she meant. He had expected Severus to do something like that; he was rather weak. He just nodded, turning his head towards her. Their eyes locked for a moment and he waited for her to judge him or demand him to roll up his sleeve, but she just looked at him with her emerald green eyes. He wanted her to judge him; to run away and find a place far away. "And I will not leave you either." She whispered, not afraid of anyone hearing, but rather afraid that he would admit her little defeat loudly. He smiled at her, yet his smile held no emotions. He pitied her a little, not because she was so kind; but because she had to stay in this hell now.

"Your future husband will get jealous." He said in a matter-of-factly way and she lowered her gaze and smiled ever so slightly.

"It will be interesting seeing a husband in a loveless marriage get jealous of his wife's affections." She laughed a little and looked up at Lucius again, he was still looking at her, now with some worry in his eyes. She hadn't seen this look in him before; maybe she was finding the real Lucius?

"It saddens me to hear that you expect so little." He tilted his head and she just shrugged with a smile.

"Love is for the fortunate ones." She said as the countdown to a new year started inside the ballroom, Lucius smiled at her ever so slightly and laid his arm around her shoulder.

"You never know, maybe you'll be fortunate?" He looked down at her and her doe-like eyes. She smiled at him, as if he was being ridiculous right now.

"I never knew you were such a dreamer, Lucius Malfoy." He kissed her on her forehead, something that sent her into slight shock.

"If I can believe in some happiness as a Death Eater, then you should believe too." He took a deep breath and looked in through the windows to see those who were toasting with each other, greeting and wishing for a happy New Year.

"Happy New Year, Lucy."

"Happy New Year, Princess."


	13. The Returning

**Sorry for your wait, my beloved ones. I'm heading into the most stressful semester of school, at least now… Hmm, writing something I have to talk about in front of my class, yay colonies! Haha, very well then. I will try, I **_**promise,**_** to update at least once a week, or two.**

They had finally reached the day – _that day – _that would in some weird way free them from their aristocratic predicament. Xerxes was safely locked inside his cage and her luggage was neatly packed down into one large bag and one small. They had made their way to King's Cross Station, platform ¾. Roman Lestrange had been all too keen on shipping them off to Hogwarts; it almost surprised Mina a little. As the young ones were carefully sent onto the train and seated in their coupé, Mina couldn't help but sink into her deep thoughts. For now there were only her, Rabastan and Rodolphus here, she didn't suspect Lucius to come running any soon; especially not since it was twenty minutes until the train left its station.

"Why don't you go running after the trolley and buy some sweets, Rabastan?" Rodolphus said in a cheery way while holding out a few Galleons to his younger brother. Rabastan had a big sweet-tooth and took the money before he quickly ran along; he wouldn't question it for the world. Rodolphus was not giving out his money that often. Mina threw a glance at her oldest cousin as Rabastan left the coupé; knowing that he had already looked over at her. The worry in both parts eyes were shining through like icy flames in a goblet. He swallowed noticeably and Mina knew instantly that he had been in as deep thoughts as she had this day.

"He was certainly in a hurry." She spoke with a dry throat; there was nothing to joke about when Roman strayed away from his patterns. Rodolphus nodded, looking down into the floor for a moment.

"What do you think he's up to?" He spoke with a low voice; knowing that none would eavesdrop on them, but they couldn't be too careful.

"You know all too well what category his intentions are off." A wrinkle appeared on the side of her nose and she turned her head to face the window. They were still at the station and the snow was flowing thick down from the grey sky. No one was looking into their window, something that suited her fairly well for right now.

"I guess we should be expecting some ruckus at Hogwarts then, if they start some killing-spree or something… Well, we'll all know who they'll be verbally attacking." Rodolphus shrugged, he was quite used to his father being who he was, but he was wondering if the students would get a little meaner if some of their loved ones were on the bad side of The Dark Lord. Mina nodded, thinking over it for herself. She had never had any major encounter with the whole Death Eater thing, and she had never been out in public so she didn't know how a place like Hogwarts would be at a time like this. One would think that a girl like her would've seen and been more involved in the Death Eater thing, but she was merely a woman who couldn't be _bothered with such things_. Not that she complained – oh, no, not at all! She was quite pleased about not having anything to do with such grim business, but right now she wished from the bottom of her heart that she had seen and learned more. She didn't really know the full consequence of what had happened to Lucius and that would happen to Rodolphus, Severus – and in a couple of years, her beloved Rabastan. This wasn't a rather pleasing or easy world she lived in; but who were she to complain? Some would say it was better to be spoiled than to starve. Yet was a life surrounded by darkness and murder better than a life where she lived poorly – but at least knew that uncle wouldn't kill some innocent person? Those questions swirled in her mind, building up to a hurricane. She felt guilty for being who she was; but still she did not want to give her life away so that anyone else would suffer.

_What is better the better option – mental pain or physic pain? _

As these questions of grave matter wouldn't let her go she barely noticed that the door opened to reveal two lads with hair colours so distinct opposite that it was almost a little ridiculous. Not even Rodolphus noticed that well that they arrived; he just nodded slightly while staring out of the window.

"What are you two moping about?" The voice of Severus made Mina instantly snap out of her little trance and she looked up at him with a smile.

"We're bot a little tired, I guess." She mused as he sat down on the opposite side of her. Lucius yawned quite loudly and sat down beside her with a loud thump. With one brow raised she turned her head to face her friend which looked awfully tired. His hair hung loose down the sides of his face and was at the point where it reached beyond his shoulders now. He had closed his eyes, yet she saw the visible blue area under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept for a decade and suddenly had given up on looking all posh and polished.

"Are _you _feeling well?" She said as she crossed her arms and inspected him further with her eyes. He merely glanced up at her, opening eyes that looked awfully red and tired. What on earth had he been doing?

"Can't a guy just be a wee bit tired once in a while?" Oh yes, they could so indeed; Lucius spent his time in school being tired ¾ of the time, yet she saw very well that he wasn't just a little tired.

"Watch the bite, Lucy." She said while rolling her eyes, leaning against the window and feeling how the train finally started to move. She wasn't in a mood to take Lucius' bite right now; she would rather lean her head against the window and fall asleep. As she started to drift off she noticed that Rabastan came back into the coupé with his arms filled with candy. He sat down with it beside him – glancing around with childish greed. She smiled ever so slightly, rather amused by seeing his young face so brightly lit up with joy over having so much candy all to himself. She was rather glad that at least him would not be too affected by this. _Her little Rabastan._

* * *

It wasn't to deny that her heart slowed down remarkably when she walked past the ones with watery eyes and dark circles. It seemed like the school had transformed from a beautiful sanctuary with almost no worry – to temple of confusion and grief. It had hit them all like a bombshell – well, at least most of them. They couldn't deny that they had seen this coming; some more clearly than others.

At least ten people were dead; ten who fought against The Dark Lord – and she couldn't help but feeling like a child aiming her magnifying glass at tiny ants.

As she walked down the hallway she couldn't help but think that they should throw mean words and nasty looks after her and her friends, but none did. Maybe there was another time for that? Mina didn't know; all she knew was that she felt awfully connected to the responsibility for the deaths. She was a mere woman though; she could never stop the men from slaughtering. The lack of ability to actually do something about it wasn't too pleasing.

She was walking to class with Rodolphus and Lucius, who in particular, avoided eyecontact with anyone and everyone. They had transfiguration in five minutes, yet she had no urge to rush the boys. Rodolphus were carrying her books; Lucius couldn't, it seemed like he never slept nowadays. She had absolutely no idea what kept him up, and Rodolphus would never tell her anyway. Slowly, but approximately in time, they made their way to the classroom. The professor was waiting for them by the door; the classroom was awfully empty.

"Ah, at least you three came." He clapped his hands together once, in appreciation, but the worry was easily read in his face. There were only a handful of students there; all of them were way too busy snoozing on their desks. They made their way to their usual place, Mina made sure to walk first. She sat down by the window with Lucius on her left side, Rodolphus laid his head down to sleep, while Mina leaned up against the wall. She didn't notice that Lucius was looking at her before he swiftly touched her knee with two fingers. She looked over at his face; he seemed to be thoroughly exhausted there he sat with bloodshot eyes.

"I just wanted to apologize for my previous behaviour." He spoke so low and softly that it was almost a whisper. She sent him a small smile and nodded ever so slightly.

"Don't even mention it." She noticed that he didn't remove his fingers from her knee, instead he laid his whole hand there. He smiled at her with his absurdly white teeth, and bats made an uproar in her stomach.

It seemed like they slowly crossed those personal barriers, but she didn't mind at all, to be honest.

"If the two of you don't stop flirting, I swear you'll get hitched before the summer." Came abruptly from a suddenly awake Rodolphus.

It had been rather awkward after that class; there had been two hours of constant suspicious looks from Rodolphus and the smallest smirk in Lucius' face. It was obvious that Rodolphus didn't ignore all the things Lucius did to come closer to Mina, and he did _not _avoid seeing that she slowly was warming up to him. It wasn't that he didn't like Lucius – bloody hell, they were best friends! But he didn't know if he wanted Lucius to be his brother in law. He would always see Lucius as hi partner in crime, but the thought of him being the father of his future nephews… Oh, _no. _It felt a little wrong, but that might be because they were so close in such a _friendly _way. Though he preferred to see Mina married to Lucius rather than some other idiot.

Lucius had gotten rather awkward right after Rodolphus had made his remark, he didn't know that Rodolphus actually noticed their little chat, even less that he noticed how much he _wanted_ her. He knew that Rodolphus probably noticed that Lucius fancied his cousin, but he hadn't though that his best friend would see how much he fancied her. After the awkward moment he had relaxed and just played along with his own… Well, his own _Lucius-routine._ He smiled for himself while barely noticing what the professor was teaching, though the class was far from filled up. It seemed like many had taken it rather roughly, that is the killing. He hadn't been a part of it, _obviously_, but he had known about parts of it for some time. The part he played was still meant to be here; he couldn't go _out_ and kill. That didn't bother him – he was not ready to kill anyone, not just yet.

But if he was going to live this life, he would most certainly gain some power and authority. The chance for him inheriting his father's place in their group was rather large, and he knew that he couldn't hold all that responsibility to himself; he needed someone to share his burdens and good life with. He had known for a while that he would have to marry at some point – at least get engaged. It was not really up to him, but he knew that his father thought that it would be better if he sooner rather than later, found a partner. He knew that Mina would be suitable – and hell… Who knew; maybe he could get a marriage that really contained love? That would be rather astonishing. He remembered so well how it had been on New Year's Eve; he remembered how she had quite plainly declared that she didn't expect much from her future husband, she didn't expect any happiness. It had hit something inside him, bruised him; because he knew. He knew that none of them should expect happiness, love or even friendliness when someone else would decide who they were to marry. It was awfully medieval, but hey; what choice did they have? But he saw an opportunity – he had found a girl that his father saw as an opportunity, he had found a young woman that could fill the empty spot inside him. Lucius Malfoy had fallen in love.

Lucius was awfully right when he had thought that his father saw Mina as a perfect opportunity.

* * *

Abraxas Malfoy sat in his warm study with an already written letter in his hand. He had been exchanging letters with Roman Lestrange ever since that day at Lestrange Mansion, New Year's Eve. He and Mr Nott had had a long chat with his friend, talking about the fact that he couldn't keep holding his niece to himself. It seemed like Roman saw Mina as his china doll; something Abraxas understood, but he felt the need to see her married off – _Married off into his family_. Mister Nott had, of course, agreed with him, Roman couldn't keep a woman like that off the marriage market! It was absurd of him not to offer her hand in marriage to anyone, it was _insulting_! Roman Lestrange had been rather reluctant, but in the end he understood why they said what they said. There was one thing that kept making Abraxas confused; Roman had kept repeating _Wolfgang_. What did Mina's father have to do with this? That man was far beyond dead, there wasn't even a grave to visit. He remembered Wolfgang like he'd seen him last night; Wolfgang had been so much like Roman, yet he was taller and held more elegance. His hair had been dark brown and hung down to his shoulders. He had eyes as dark as night and a sharp face with arrogance and malice written across it with blood of the innocent. Wolfgang had been the perfect Death Eater; the perfect butcher. But yet he had a place in his heart for Astra with her long, wavy blonde hair and grass-green eyes. She was innocence where he was malice. In his mind he had always seen Astra as the downfall of Wolfgang – he'd taken the wrong step and fallen down to the piranhas. It was dangerous to be powerful and hold some spark of light in this world; he'd paid the price for being such a man.

No, he did not understand why Roman would bring up Wolfgang when he spoke of Mina. Mina was so much like Astra, yet… Perhaps? Perhaps Mina gained what Astra never could hold? Mina didn't hold the shyness in her eyes; she was fire and ice where her mother had bowed her head like a swan. Abraxas didn't think that Mina was as grim and cruel as her father, yet he did not take her for the innocent kindness. She might be kind, but he knew from the first time he saw her that she was capable of putting up a fight and even _kill _if she had to. Oh, there was so much potential in her. If she hadn't had some small parts of her father in her she would never have been a Slytherin.

Oh, he had to get her into the family tree. She was too perfect to be true; at least if she didn't become her father. He hummed slowly and scratched his chin while flipping the letter he held in his hand.

"Oh my, oh my – isn't this just dandy?" He tilted his head and looked at the broken seal with the dragon emblem on it – _Lestrange_. He had Roman at his knees now; this was the only way to clear the Lestrange name in their society. "Show me that you can share now." A smirk appeared in the face that was faintly covered by darkness, only lit up by a single candle. The feeling of victory slithered as a serpent inside his cold chest. He picked up a quill and parchment and started to write down his words of acceptance.

* * *

Mina stood in the highest area of the clock tower, gazing down at the courtyard with the poor idiots who still walked around. Some were having a snowball fight – chasing each other like the sorrow had never happened. She had tried to push away the guilt of being involved with a society that accepted the killing of innocent souls and less-innocent souls. She didn't mind the fighting; she – _in some way _– supported the dark cause. That was only due to her being raised into this life. The thing she couldn't accept was the killing of innocent souls. Meaningless slaughter was something she just couldn't take, that was probably the only thing that separated her from evil.

_But was she evil? Was she evil because she had been born into this and accepted The Dark Lord? Was she evil because she had been taught to accept this? _

Mina didn't know; she hadn't the faintest idea. That was for others to decide; all she knew was that she could never be like them. She could never be a killer.

Light steps approached her from behind and she welcomed the familiar stranger that touched her shoulder ever so slightly. Without turning her gaze she smiled faintly and laid her hands on the railing.

"Why are you standing out in the cold?" He said, slightly worried.

"Why are _you _standing out in the cold?" She mused ever so slightly, now turning her gaze to face Lucius. He smiled at her and nodded slowly.

"Because you are out here, I guess." He shrugged, yet he knew that it was just that reason why he was out here. She turned her head to face the view again, looking down at the youth playing. He laid her hand on her shoulder with a light touch, making sure not to startle her. They didn't say anything, there wasn't anything to say.

**Oh dear, I had to cut off short here. I hope you like it?**


	14. Silver Band

**I'm thinking about rewriting history. No, that does not mean that I will create some superb evil society... That just means that I will stretch the time-line a little. I hope you won't kill me for it! But I think I can do **_**so **_**much more with this story if I break out of these strict timelines. And it seems like my story is turning into some... Oh, I can't even describe it. It's good to air out my head and move my beliefs into something; and you guys enjoying it! I hope you like this chapter, now we're moving on to the good stuff!**

By now everyone was very aware of what part certain parents played. It was no surprise that people was thoroughly shunning very many Slytherins by now. To be honest; all Slytherins were shunned by most of the school. Most of them didn't mind though, it wasn't usual to get all friendly with people outside Slytherin – not nowadays at least. The days had gone on ridiculously fast now that Lucius seemed to gain his energy and they kept away from very public places. Mina was usually to find in the library with Severus; but where Rodolphus and Lucius was at afternoons were, to be honest, beyond her. She had started to suspect that something was happening when they started to whisper to each other, lurking around and sneaking away from her. She wasn't going to stalk them or anything; the boys were allowed to do whatever they wanted to. The only thing that worried her was that the day Rodolphus would be branded was coming close. Was _that _why they lurked away, were Lucius preparing him? She didn't want to think about it – because that was probably the case.

It wasn't like the Daily Prophet went out with the names of the Death Eaters; they saw that as too bold. The Dark Lord was seizing the Ministry of Magic, something which meant that going out public with the names of those who committed the crime, which was just a crime right now, would be terribly stupid. Yet – the people didn't need any news paper to know who was responsible; who walked cloaked with masks. There were eye witnesses who lived and the killing men were starting to boast, and by boast one meant that they didn't always mask themselves. Things were probably becoming slightly critical; especially for those who were unfortunate enough to be on the so called _wrong side_. Mina wasn't going to act like certain Slytherins. She were not going to mock everyone else and go all _superb-purebred _on them. She would never be like that; but she couldn't make her stand as anything else than a Slytherin. She was bred, born and raised into a society where this was something they had waited for, for so long. How could she oppose them, oppose _it?_ Maybe she just had to stay on the sideline, protecting her loved ones and hold a neutral pose. She could not be neutral as in '_between The Dark Lord and the other side', _but rather support the cause and not be a part of the vile behaviour. Mina wouldn't be like the monsters, _never._ How could she?

She flipped her quill between her fingers as her thoughts went back and forward like the pendulum in a clock. It wasn't particularly easy being able to see both sides of a cause in a world where either of them would get you killed. She was lucky to be born into a privileged family; maybe that would keep her alive. She started to write words with intricate writing, shaping her Potions homework. It was about the more intricate uses and researches of wolfs bane – and it had to be three feet long. It was rather ridiculous, yet she scribbled down. She had already written one and a half foot and the words were crisp as the air outside. Normally she would find some pleasure in doing her homework, but she wasn't that lucky now. The feeling of Lucius' hand on her shoulder still burned like soothing hellfire; if that was even possible. That morning when she had stood on top of the clock tower; gazing down at children who healed so fast from grief, he had stood there with her. Words had been unnecessary, all that had been between them – the connection, were his hand on her shoulder. She had accepted his touch and he had been quiet. They hadn't needed anything else, just the cold air and a warm palm. They hadn't stood there for long, just long enough to see some lad get hit a little too hard with a frozen snowball; the crisp colour of red mixing with pure white was visible even from so far above. Small drops of blood amongst velvet snow.

* * *

Inked formations of a very particular future were sealed inside a regular sized envelope with an emblem that the receiver would never mistake for anything else. The form of two snakes entwining into each other like lovers and warriors caught in combat at the same time was never to be confused with anything else than the Malfoy emblem. With unsteady hands and slightly damp palms the receiver held it while he sought refuge down in something that once had been a wine cellar. He felt a little ridiculous; like another friend of his he had run down to a cellar as soon as a letter with the family sigil was on a letter. On the other hand, he was not freaking out about it. He had expectations he didn't want to bring up into the light; he hadn't even opened the letter. It was either good news or dreary news – and he most certainly wanted the good news. Maybe things had changed for the better? Oh, he was so tired – so ready for good news... The last weeks had been occupied with sneaking around at night, doing all those things that easily would've gotten him expelled in a ridiculous pace. None of that mattered right now though; the only thing that mattered was the letter in his hand. It seemed to contain more than just words; it was rather thick and kept him from knowing the content. With palms almost sweaty he opened the envelope, revealing a few things he had been waiting for, for at least five months now. He unwrapped the letter with the slightest smile on his face, leaning towards the wall with his legs crossed. The smell of cold dirt and stone had never been more pleasing, even the sound of dripping water further into the room was perfectly fine when he sat there with a letter that made everything he had done feel like it was worth it. In some degree he may have committed treason against the Ministry of Magic, but he did it so that he would be worthy enough to finally get way he wanted. Without folding the letter again he leaned his head against the wall and grinned for himself. It wasn't usual for him to actually grin, but he couldn't help but to do it right now. Victory blew up like a great firework inside his chest and Lucius couldn't help but to feel utter bliss right now. He grabbed the rest of the content in the letter; _a ring_.

Without thinking twice he jumped up from the bench he'd been sitting on, ready to approached what might could be a rather... Well, he didn't know how this would turn out. He ran up countless of hallways covered in dull, grey stone while thinking out countless of scenarios with too many outcomes. As he reached the Slytherin common room he looked around himself like a madman, his hair was hanging loose around his shoulders, but his school uniform was spotless. There weren't few who stared at him, but Lucius couldn't care less. His mind spun around for two seconds before he set his course for the exit, and so he did. He quickly reached the dungeons where the Potions classroom was, and then he ran up the stairs and headed for the grand room with all of the staircases. He made his way up to the staircase in an unbelievable pace and set his pace to the library in the third floor. Without hesitation he made his way past the people that already were in the stairs; almost jumping when the stairs were too slow. He ran down a hallway with the ring in his hand and his heart sat for the door on the end of the hall. The door was a great, dark wooden one with a golden door knob. It seemed like that very door was the entrance of something new and exciting that would change his life for the better. The door opened for him, as if it was afraid he'd run straight at it. While ignoring the grumpy librarian that strolled around the library ever so often he set his coarse straight for the inner parts of the library. As he was moving around huge amounts of books and paper he searched for the figure of a blonde woman with divine eyes. He found her furthest back in the library; where there was none else than her. She had braided her hair and it was neatly laid down her shoulder, reaching her to her stomach. A frown between her eyebrows showed how concentrated she was – probably some transfiguration homework.  
By the look of the table she sat by it looked like Severus was lurking around somewhere; probably looking for a new book to add to his pile that were stacked on the table already. Mina didn't look up at first, but when she faced the slightly heavy breathing Lucius she couldn't help but to frown. His hair was hanging loose around his shoulders and his school uniform was remarkably spotless; especially for a man who looked like he had done some running. His eyes seemed to hold something she had waited for, for so long; life. The cold grey eyes were smiling, so was his lips. There were obvious signs of lack of sleep on his face, but that was almost completely erases when he smiled. He was rather beautiful like this, yet his sudden transformation of temper and facial expression seemed to ring a bell of _'isn't this strange, Mina?'_ Without giving her more time to figure out what he was pondering on, he made his way so that he stood next to her. As some senses were flowing out of her head he got down on one knee and looked up at her with something that could only be described as pure hope.

"I guess we have no choice, really... But, Mina Ophelia Lestrange, will you willingly – "Her hand gestures made him stop for a slight second and something stopped in his eyes.

"What do you mean, Lucius?" Mina tilted her head and when he took out the pure white golden band with a large diamond she gasped.

"Will you, without hatred or resent... Oh, for Merlin's sake, Mina. _Will you marry me?_" She pulled her hand up to her mouth and covered it in shock. She couldn't believe that this was happening – not able to grasp the severity of it. While carefully retracting her arm from her mouth she stretched out her left arm and gave it to Lucius. She was confused – taken by so many thoughts and emotions at the same time. He placed the ring at her finger and it all was so real suddenly – was this really how it was to be? Was she engaged now, was she engaged to Lucius? While staring down at her left hand with Lucius holding it she really tried to grasp a concept of this.

_What was that?_

A spark of something inside her chest exploded as his eyes caught hers, a feeling of something unbelievable and unreal as his grey ones met her green eyes.

"I know that this isn't ideal or anything, but I want us to work with it. I could make you happy." He whispered so softly as he held onto her beautiful eyes. He knew with all his heart that he was in love with her, but he also knew that she needed time.

They didn't really notice it, but hidden behind some bookshelves stood Severus with a smug smile on his face. _As if he hadn't seen this coming_.

* * *

It had been late afternoon when they had made their way down to the Great Hall. Her and Severus had walked together; him with a smug smile and her with a confused glint in her eyes. Lucius had left an hour ago, he had other things to do; probably send his father a letter. Mina knew that she couldn't have said no, and she probably wouldn't have, but it was probably for the best that she couldn't. The only thing that confused Mina now was that Roman had actually _let her go_. But for how long – how would he now keep her on a leash? She couldn't grasp this. She knew that Roman didn't was to let go of her, but now she was to be married off? Oh, this was too much for her tired brain.

Severus knew better than to talk about Mina's engagement, so instead he would keep walking on with a grin on his face. It seemed like it was rather confusing for the rest of the students that walked by them, especially to see Severus Snape grinning like it was Christmas morning. Mina on the other hand was walking with her left hand close to her hips and her right hand clutched around her waist. She looked rather odd, but it was all to comfort her confused emotions. She wasn't really ready to be a wife, but she was never going to be ready for it anyway. She probably had to suit up and act like the woman she ought to be. As she took a deep breath the straightened her back and let her right arm down. Severus raised his eyebrow as he looked at her with a grin, yet some surprise.

"Time to let go of girlish worries, I guess." She said with a more confident voice. It was remarkable how fast she could change her attitude and confidence; but she saw it as necessary now.

"Suit up, I guess." He laughed, for the first time in so extremely long.

They reached the Great Hall after a few minutes and as they walked through the doors they couldn't help but feel the eyes glaring at them. Some had developed fear for certain Slytherins already, but some were ready to fight. Mina and Severus didn't care; none of them could hurt them. With grace and poise Mina sat straight course for the Slytherin table where her cousin and Lucius awaited. Rodolphus probably knew already, and she had no idea how he had reacted. Hell – he had nothing to say about this matter, neither did her. Mina sat down between the boys with a small smile that wasn't confused for shyness, only politeness. Lucius looked over at her with disguised devotion; only he knew how happy he was to see her already, especially without her avoiding him.

"I guess I ought to congratulate you, Mina." Rodolphus smiled, actually happily at her as he kissed her cheek like a proper gentleman. He looked rather tired himself; her suspicions rose, but now she knew that she would be in the middle of the _cause_. Nothing could stop her from taking care of them now.

"Thank you, Rodolphus." She smiled at him with the utmost courtesy, but Rodolphus saw the plans swirl inside her eyes. The new flame in her eyes, the spark that had ignited, did almost scare him a little. He had a feeling that Mina had plans now; plans that he probably wouldn't like. But he couldn't say anything now, all he could do was to smile at his cousin and shake Lucius' hand as the perfect man he was. He didn't completely grasp what her ideas were, but he had the feeling that it would involve being _involved_. As she turned her attention away from him and rather onto some women talking to her from the other side of the table he couldn't help but to look at Severus, as if he said:

_What happened right now?_

* * *

While lying in bed she couldn't help but enjoying how opportunities had opened up for her. Her mind was racing in the speed of light as she saw all those opportunities as a way to cope with her life as an aristocratic wife. She had to be the lady that stayed home; probably with the children, but when they came home she would be there. If she was married off to anyone else than Lucius she might've be torn away from Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Severus. How could she ever have lived with that? The main meaning of her future life was to protect her boys, _all of her boys_. She knew very well that the outcome could've ended up so different than it had.

She couldn't help but to think how it would be like to marry Lucius. She would live her life in richness and wealth – but would it be a good life? Oh, how she wished for rainbows and sunny days; but she wasn't that hopeful. But maybe, _what if?_ She was taken by Lucius, she would probably fall in love with him at some point too – but would she love him, would she give him her heart? She truly wanted to, she wanted to live a life in happiness and have a marriage filled with love. There couldn't be anything better than that; and that could all be hers. She felt like the happiest girl alive in a cursed world, a world of pain and suppression.

She looked down at her left hand with the band of white gold, decorated with one medium sized diamond. It wasn't Lucius pick, it was probably Abraxas Malfoy that had chosen her ring and given it to him. She didn't know if it was new or if it had belonged to anyone before her – maybe it had? She smiled slightly at the ring, something that made her feel a little silly. That ring signalized her bond to Lucius – her bond to the Malfoys.

Was it a blessing or a curse?

**So... How long have you been waiting for something like this? Haha! I hope you like it, because I got a little fuzzy. But hey, we can't have any big romance just yet, Mina have to be properly in love first.**


	15. Save Her

**I appreciate that you like the story, I really do! But I've gotten several comments with "Don't make Mina a death eater". For the first: When have I ever even hinted to it? For the second: Isn't this my story? And btw; women do not become Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange is a one of a kind exception. I do not like messing with that part of history, and Mina doesn't have the persona. I know I talk about death eaters and her father as "a part of something inside her", but that does not mean that Mina is an aspiring Death Eater. A little narrow minded of you, but that doesn't matter. **

**Still – I love your replies! Thank you for all the support, I absolutely love you. I understand your worry, but hell… My story and my choice. My point: Stop assuming things that I haven't hinted to, it just gets a little annoying. **

January was slowly coming to an end , yet it didn't seem like the cold would bow for the spring any time soon. Winter lay around them like a silk glove and the storms had disappeared from the surface of the earth. Scotland stayed like it had for so many months, yet a breeze of cold ice lay upon the in every waken hour. It seemed like the attacks would never stop; yet it didn't affect at least 1/3 of them as much. The Dark Lord hadn't succeeded in taking over the ministry; though that only made the war worse. In 1971 someone had started to whisper the words _war_, but it was not until now that it was official.

_**The first Wizarding War.**_

As that sentence was uttered some panic started to spread. It was official, we were in a war and there was nothing to really do about it. Mina was just sitting there on the side-line of the dark side, watching how it all unfolded. It was like looking at a game of wizarding chess – dying characters as each side struck out against each other. In Hogwarts the pieces of the chessboard weren't killing each other. The game played itself much calmer, yet the tension and hostility was so thick in the air that you could've touched it. Mina watched how her loved ones took on important roles, how they became authorities in a world where just about anything was allowed.

Her boys – her family – her fiancée.

It sickened her to realize their roles and importance in the war – as the new generation. Her stomach twisted and turned at the thought of her loved ones going into battle, dying, torturing – or get tortured and killed. It hurt her to think of such matters; she saw her boys as infinite beings – beings that shouldn't be touched by time. But oh, Mina wasn't so narrow minded. She knew that they wouldn't stay boys forever; time would take its toll and the tide would make sure they changed. Sometimes she couldn't help but to wish that she wasn't a woman; she wished that she could be a man. If she was a man she could take matters into her own hands and fight for them in a way that a woman never could – but that was impossible. She had accepted her faith as much as she tried to accept theirs. Her destiny was to be married into the Malfoy family and be a loyal wife that was to keep Lucius happy. Her engagement had upset Rabastan noticeably; he often looked at her hand and got slightly wet eyes. She knew very well that her little cousin felt like he was going to be alone; and he was right. Mina would leave the mansion, so would Rodolphus – that left Rabastan alone with his father. The thought of leaving Rabastan behind didn't exactly soothe her; but there was nothing she could do.

She felt like such a dramatic woman each time she thought about the war, her marriage and everyone's destiny. She didn't mean to; but to be cool about it all wasn't exactly easy. She had worse things to worry about that her marriage though; rather she had to worry about how things were going to be if they stayed at Hogwarts. Rabastan was being bullied terribly by Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, something which made her blood boil hot. It was no shock that they would get a hard time because of their last name, but that didn't mean that Mina would accept her baby cousin getting bullied by people older than him. She had caught a couple of boys cornering him up the other day;

Mina wasn't often strolling around the hallways nowadays, not since the war officially stepped up and Gryffindor started to act like rebels chasing the _'bad guys'_. Nevertheless, this evening she was taking a walk. It was mostly because she hadn't seen Rodolphus at all today and she thought she ought to see if he was getting himself into some trouble _again_. As she got around one corner in the eastern part of Hogwarts she couldn't help but to overhear a couple of fourth year Ravenclaws as they walked past Mina.

"_He's with them._" A girl with auburn hair whispered as she clutched her books against her chest, slightly bending forward so that none could hear her.

"_That does not make it right to beat him_." The redhead walking beside her whispered. They didn't think that Mina heard them, but she did. Something froze in her as she hurried down the hallway to find out what this was about. That sort of talk usually meant nowadays, that they were referring to a Slytherin. Mina didn't care for every Slytherin who got in trouble, but when someone got beaten she couldn't help but seek out the source. As she rounded one more corner she saw two sixth year boys standing in front of a smaller boy who was only a first grader. Without thinking too much she walked up to them; knowing very well that the young boy with black hair and brown eyes were her little Rabastan. The insides of her growled as they pushed him back and forward against the wall; finding amusement in the boys' scared eyes.

"Not so tough now, are you, Lestrange?" One of the boys laughed as he pushed Rabastan a little too hard against the wall. Without thinking twice about it Mina whipped out her wand and stuck it to the base of the lads' neck. He froze immediately and his arms elevated a little to either grab her or seem harmless.

"You boys are tedious bullies and scum." She said with a calm voice as one of the boys turned around. She let the one with her wand in his neck turn around to face her angelic self. Mina had never seemed like a threat to anyone who didn't know her, so the surprise in their eyes was rather obvious. She kept her face very calm and waved her hand at Rabastan to make him come over to her. "Treating younger boys like that; you should be ashamed of yourselves." She elevated her wand to one of the lads face and tilted her head. The boy with no wand aimed at him picked up some courage; not that it would do him any good.

"He's a Lestrange scum and will grow up to be a nasty Death Eater." He spit at the floor, something which made Mina raise her eyebrow in disapproving.

"And that is why you attack an _eleven _year old boy? Who's the villain?" She aimed her wand at the other boy now, something which made the first victim breathe out for a second. It seemed like her determined voice surprised them. "And don't beat a young boy; you will be sure that he has relatives who will easily kill for him." She lowered her wands and made a gesture to make the boys run away. There were others who had been watching the whole scene; most of the dumbstruck by the shock. Mina turned around as she laid her hand on Rabastan's shoulder. "Does anyone else wish to treat my _family _bad?" Her voice was quite plain, but already people started to move away, obviously seeing that even the angelic little Slytherin princess could get angry. As they were alone Rabastan looked up at her with his dark brown eyes. She stroked his cheek with two fingers and smiled down at him, something that he couldn't decide if he was too old for; or if it was okay. "I'll never stop protecting you." She whispered to him and let her hand down from his shoulder. She nodded to make him walk with her; she wasn't letting him walk around the hallways alone right now. He had a cut over his eyebrow and his cheek was slightly bruised, but he didn't care. He was old enough to take it like a little man.

As they had reached the Slytherin common room Severus had met them with one eyebrow raised. Mina just raised her hand to make him not talk, she sighed and grabbed Rabastan's shoulder again. She was rather tired and wanted to heal her cousin's face and sit down.

After that day it seemed like Rabastan was let alone a little more; and people didn't take her for granted. She wasn't the harmless little blond girl who was engaged to Lucius and just happened to be named Lestrange; she was a fierce woman who wasn't to be pushed around. Lucius had been rather surprised, but Rodolphus hadn't. It had just been a matter of time before Mina raised her wand at some shmuck; it certainly was about time that she snapped a little. It had helped Rabastan a little to have someone who was seen as a threat when he was being picked on – nobody wanted to push around the cousin of someone who proved to be rather fierce and threatening when they were crossed.  
It had been rather amusing to Lucius when he found out that his Mina had raised her wand at some shmucks; he hadn't envisioned her to be that fierce when it wasn't about Rodolphus. He knew that she could verbally attack and so to speak jump at Rodolphus; but he hadn't thought that she would raise her wand at two boys who were bigger than her physically. She had guts; he had to admit that. His Mina was fierce – that was a good feeling. His time at Hogwarts was coming to an end; he could feel it in the air. As the war grew stronger and more violent, and the tension greater at Hogwarts… Well, there wasn't anything else here for him anymore. He would probably ask for Mina to get pulled out of school too; it was the better thing to do. Rodolphus was a marked man; which Mina didn't know, so he would also leave. What would be of Rabastan was unknown; he might get home-schooled after this. He and Rodolphus were growing into their roles; soon Severus would join in, and then they couldn't stay here. The society was being taken over by The Dark Lord, but that did not mean that the school would anytime soon. It wasn't a safe place for them anymore; Lucius had to pull out the ones he cared for.

_And that soon._

He knew that he had to act fast, he probably had to start sending some letters.

* * *

Of course she knew that things were happening; she knew that things had changed. Rodolphus kept more and more away from her and the distance grew between the ever so close cousins. The void inside Mina kept filling itself with pain and seclusion. This was completely new to her, she had never been without her beloved Roddy. She had her ideas why he was pulling away from her – yet her mind didn't want to realize it. She was in the clock tower again; just by the railing. This time she wasn't standing up to gaze upon the scenery and the children who were playing; now she just sat there with her arms wrapped around her legs and a thick coat around her shoulders. It was cold enough to freeze to death; but she wanted to clear her head from all those thoughts of being abandoned. She had grown up with Rodolphus around her, basically clutching at her legs since they were born; and now he was sneaking around and keeping away from her. It felt wrong and it felt horrible. She had been sitting there for an hour; just letting her mind rage and her tears fall down occasionally. None would bother her here – none wanted to bother a Lestrange nowadays.

It wasn't just Rodolphus who had left her now; it was Rodolphus, Lucius and Severus. She knew ever so well what they were doing – or at least almost. It was ridiculous, really – she just sat there alone and felt like they were all walking away from her as she just watched. What could she do? She couldn't tell them to stop doing whatever they were doing; she had no right to do that. While being completely occupied by her own pain she didn't really notice that she wasn't completely alone in the clock tower. She hadn't been alone for a while – someone had been watching her. Standing by one of the great poles that kept the tower up from inside were a boy standing; he was only a year younger than her, but something about him made him seem so much older. He had been watching Mina a lot this past school year – he felt like a real creep. He remembered his first real encounter with her; she had put James Potter into his place and showed that she wasn't a dim-witted blonde; but rather something interesting. He had seen that she wasn't what she looked like – she wasn't like any Slytherin either. He hadn't the courage to face her, it seemed like such a hard task to walk up to her and say hello. He didn't think that she would be mean – but why should she accept his presence? They weren't even of the same house, but still he felt like he needed to be near her. She was a Lestrange and he was a Gryffindor; that was two important opposite things that shouldn't be combined, but how could he resist? As the shabby creature he was he took a step closer to her; trying his luck. As if he had thrown a rock in a glass house she twitched and turned her head to face him. Her eyes weren't red, but the underneath of her eyes were slightly damp by tears.

"Hello?" She called out softly into the open room; not completely able to see the character that was there with her. He didn't dare to answer; instead he took a few more steps forward so that she could see him. He was rather ashamed to show her his scarred face, but he didn't want to lurk around after her anymore – it felt wrong. As she saw his face he saw some surprise in her eyes, yet it was covered by her emerald green eyes. They had taken a darker shade now that she had cried, but he didn't mind. She still looked so awfully beautiful. It was the sorrow and fire inside her that he so often had seen that attracted him towards her. She was like a flaming beacon of suppression – he couldn't help but to find that a little beautiful. "You…" Recognition was in her eyes as he lowered his head and gave her a crooked smile. He was slightly embarrassed because he had sneaked up on her like that.

"Sorry for interrupting you." He mumbled as he felt her eyes search him. He didn't know if she really knew his name, which made him feel like a fool.

"I've met you before." Some warmth returned to her voice as she turned around so that she sat facing him. Her recognizing him made him feel a little more self-assured and he nodded.

"I'm Remus Lupin." He said with a low voice; not really out of his shy-zone. She nodded slowly, as if the pieces were falling in order.

"Yes… I've seen you around with the Potter kid? You guys are the…" She snapped her fingers a couple of times while thinking hard of what people used to call his little gang.

"The Marauders?" He smiled a little less shyly now and she nodded with a smile. It seemed like her pain and sorrow had left some parts of her as he had made his presence known – something that was soothing for her. She didn't really know this Remus lad, but she wasn't going to push away the only Gryffindor who wasn't going to look nastily at her. He cleared his voice a little and she felt suddenly awfully rude. She tapped on the place beside her on the floor.

"You can sit with me if you'd like? I've heated the floor." He nodded, once again shyly, before he sat down next to her. He made sure to keep some distance between them and he looked down into the floor. Mina didn't really know what to do about the lad; but it was obvious that he sought her presence. "Won't your friends disagree with you sitting with me?" Her tone was still warm as she tried her best to be welcoming. She was afraid that her words would scare him away; but she got a little puzzled by him willingly sitting with her when she was one of '_the greater enemy of Gryffindor'_, okay, at least her family was. He shrugged and looked up at her.

"People have become narrow minded." He said plainly, looking at her with sudden grave eyes. As she took in his grave eyes and scarred face she couldn't help but seeing how different he was. There was something about him that made him seem like the straight opposite of humanity and every other sixteen year old boy. The scars on his face made her think of an animal; but she'd keep that thought to herself.

"You're right – sadly." She gazed into the darkness with eyes that suddenly became a little misty. He was awfully right; there was no such thing as accepting each other nowadays.

"You are not evil; you are just unlucky by being related to some people that don't act nicely." His words were plain, yet they seemed to be at the same level.

"And you're not like your friends." She shifted her gaze and looked at him again. It was just as weird any time you'd find a perfect stranger that one could talk to. It was a little like the first time she met Severus. He shook his head and kept looking at her, as if he was trying to find out something about her. What she didn't know was how he adored this moment; the first time he'd really talked to her. He had wanted this for a while; mostly because he thought that she wouldn't think twice about him being a werewolf. It actually surprised him to see her alone; that wasn't too often. She was either with Rodolphus, Lucius or Severus. Lucius was her fiancée; something that seemed wrong to him. He resented Lucius, to be honest. Lucius didn't deserve her, he wasn't a good man; Remus was quite sure that he even was marked. He looked down at her left hand, a silvery white band and a great diamond. He had a feeling like he had to _save _her.

**Oh, oh! Reintroducing beloved Remus Lupin! Do you approve? **


	16. The Eyes Who Behold

**I just want to declare that I'm having a hard time writing chapters nowadays. I'm in a grief/shock like state and I just… Gah, this is so hard for me. I will try to post as many chapters as I can nowadays, but my mind is somewhere completely else than in HP-land. I just want to disappear.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter took forever, my brain is fried and I can't write properly. And hey – by the way! This month is the month I've had the most recorded viewers! I would like to THANK you from the bottom of my heart for your interest. You might not give me a review, but I can see that I have regular people that read my story. Thank you.**

**I'm rather intrigued by some reviews, especially one of the latest; involving Mina befriending a halfblood Gryffindor. I find this "relationship" to be a little taboo, but I don't know where I'm going with them just yet.**

**But let's catch up where we stopped!**

Remus was quite sure that the remarkable blonde beside her would catch a cold if she didn't get inside soon; but he'd rather sit out here with here.

_He didn't want her to leave._

"Why are _you_ so sad?" He looked over at her after a while, trying to catch her gaze as she looked from him to the large pillars. As she shrugged he understood that he had crossed an invisible line; he had asked about something she might didn't want to answer; or couldn't. His mind raged as he felt like an idiot – yet a curious idiot.

"I might have money, but that doesn't make me feel any better." He was unsure if she had taken his question as a reference to her being wealthier than the average student; something that made his cheeks burn red.

"I swear I didn't mean it like that." His tone was quite rushed as he tried to row himself out of a situation that could get rather uncomfortable. He didn't want her to think badly of him; he had to get off on a good foot with her. She looked over at him with the most distant smile he'd ever seen. She sighed ever so slightly as the wind lazily blew in on them and made her hair move ever so slightly.

"Don't you worry, I don't usually make assumptions." Yet he did not fully believe her. Her eyes were distant and her smile didn't reach her heart by any means. He had been right when he observed that she was unhappy. He could easily see how her heart was distant and her mind uneasy; even if she tried her best to put a sparkle in her eyes. But how could she be so unhappy? He couldn't see the real difficulty in her life – yet he had never experienced how those regal families really lived. Mina was wealthy, privileged and blessed to have people around her that seemed to really care. What could be so awfully wrong in her life? He knew that her family had a connection to the Death Eaters – but that surely couldn't affect her? Could it?

"But you are unhappy." He stated; slightly bolder than he really liked to be. He didn't want to make her upset or angry, but he felt like he had to state that. Now she looked over at him again with eyes that seemed to come down to this planet again. She was frowning and staring at him in a way that made him feel like a lab rat. Mina couldn't really make out where Remus was going with this – why he was digging so much into why she was acting like she was.

"That depends on the eyes who behold it." She stated back at him and resisted the urge to tilt her head. She wasn't willing to talk about the subject – and why did he want to know about it anyway?

It seemed like he gave up a little and backed down. He didn't say anything for a while before he got up on his feet and looked down on her. She was a stubborn one – no doubt about it, yet he wanted to pull it out of her; he wanted to know what she was thinking of. He had no right to pry on her most inner thoughts, but he couldn't help but to need it.

"You shouldn't keep everything to yourself, Mina." He stated quite plainly as he turned around for a moment. Mina couldn't really understand how he could go from being a stranger to be so curious about what was bothering her.

"Some burdens are not meant to be shared."

* * *

After that late afternoon Remus had vanished like liquid luck in an ocean, yet it didn't bother Mina too much. She had too much on her mind, especially considering how much homework she had at the moment. School had become unbearable, there was nothing that brightened up the lessons Mina usually looked forward too, nothing were particularly easy anymore. It seemed like the other houses completely turned on Slytherin, they were even more shunned than before. It wasn't odd though – if they had ever breathed the word_war_before, someone would spit in their face and show them the reality of how a war actually was. The bodies were piling up as the fighting continued – no parts were willing to give up. It seemed like the Dark Side was leading at the moment – the Death Eaters rarely died. Of course it was all well and dandy for Slytherins that their relatives and familiars didn't die; but they had to face the reality that their familiars killed for a living and brought pain and rage upon their classmates. Once upon a time Mina didn't have to worry about getting harassed by Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Huffelpuffs – though… Could a Hufflepuff really harass _anyone?_  
Mina had been the golden girl whom none could envision to be a real Slytherin – but now as she had raised her wand at several others with harm in her mind, and had an engagement ring on her finger; things had changed. Of course Mina and the others around her knew – they knew that no matter how many times she raised her wand and wanted to harm her classmates; it was only to protect. Mina could never go bad, she would only do whatever needed to be done so that she could protect those she needed to protect.

School had become unbearable now, there was nothing that brightened up the lessons Mina usually looked forward too, nothing were particularly easy anymore. It seemed like the other houses completely turned on Slytherin, they were even more shunned than before. It wasn't odd though – if they had ever breathed the word_war_before, someone would spit in their face and show them the reality of how a war actually was. The bodies were piling up as the fighting continued – no parts were willing to give up. It seemed like the Dark Side was leading at the moment – the Death Eaters rarely died. Of course it was all well and dandy for Slytherins that their relatives and familiars didn't die; but they had to face the reality that their familiars killed for a living and brought pain and rage upon their classmates. Once upon a time Mina didn't have to worry about getting harassed by Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Huffelpuffs – though… Could a Hufflepuff really harass _anyone?_  
Mina had been the golden girl whom none could envision to be a real Slytherin – but now as she had raised her wand at several others with harm in her mind, and had an engagement ring on her finger; things had changed. Of course Mina and the others around her knew – they knew that no matter how many times she raised her wand and wanted to harm her classmates; it was only to protect. Mina could never go bad, she would only do whatever needed to be done so that she could protect those she needed to protect. As she walked down the hallway she couldn't help but to keep her hand ready for her wand if anyone tried anything. She was taking a short route through the castle to get back to her common room after the last lesson of the day. She had finally delivered her essay on _"The old Dwarf Battles"_and being rid of it was a true blessing as all she truly wanted now was to sleep until there was no more. Time was slithering away and slowly reaching out for mid-February; which meant Valentine's Day. The castle was neatly decorated with flowers, hearts and little cupids to bring thoughts over to a lighter subject. She had no real plans for Valentine's Day, but one never knew. Lucius could suddenly come up with an idea of some kind of a date; something she didn't oppose, but it seemed so… Unrealistic. Lucius was spending a lot of time away from her, so were Rodolphus and Severus. It seemed like the boys avoided her on purpose; something which made her heart ache a little. She knew that they were doing _something_, but what? That was beyond her. She heard a passing ghost hum on a song ever so slightly as she just lowered her head and walked on – she wasn't in a mood to get stopped by anyone. For once in a lifetime it seemed like none in the hallway was up to mock a Slytherin, they just looked at her as her hair fell forward to hide her tired eyes. She hadn't slept well in a few weeks and the blue-ish colour under her eyes was a striking remark that showed how much she needed to get a good night's sleep. She played with her engagement ring as she kept walking on – completely lost in her own mind.

As she reached the Slytherin common room she couldn't help but to take a deep breathe of relief; there was no Valentine's Day decoration. They didn't often decorate to such meaninglessthings, they only decorated to Christmas. It was quite a relief, to be honest. Here she didn't have to face all the romance and love – yet how much romance and love could be expressed during such wartime? Many would call a war romantic – but Mina didn't see the romance in death and despair. She wanted to go through love and being in love – yet she didn't think that it was completely possible at the moment.

"Are you sleepwalking?" A cheery voice beside her mused as he touched her shoulder with feather light fingers which made her jump a little. She looked up at his pale face with puzzled eyes, and his grey ones looked down at her with the slightest hint of affection. Mina kept clutching onto the book in her arms while looking up at Lucius whom now kept his hand at her shoulder and walked her down the common room.

"No, just thinking a little too much." She smiled ever so slightly as she tore her eyes away from him and looked down at the tile floor. It felt a little soothing to have him holding her shoulder as they walked together – she didn't even care that people were staring at them. They were just jealous about their fortune – Lucius was hers and they nothing could be done about that. If there was one man Mina wanted to fall in love with, it was most definitely Lucius Malfoy – her fear was that she couldn't fall in love and she'd just stay in this affectionate limbo; somewhere between love and friendly affection. It seemed like he knew how she felt though – that or he just wanted to marry his friend without involving more emotion to it. Yet she enjoyed how casual they were right now, he just held her shoulder and walked with her, not even caring that people were watching. It was rather delightful – there was no care in the world just then.

"I was thinking about something," his hesitant tone was layered with some of his old cheerfulness and made her look up at him again – for a split second she couldn't help but to hope that at least Lucius would come back, and then she wouldn't be so lonely. "We should go out on Monday." She kept her eyes at him as he changed from hesitant to rather straight forward and cocky. Monday... It was Valentine's Day this Monday! – Her eyes widened ever so slightly as he leaded her to a small arrangement of chairs and a sofa a little away from everyone else. She was quite puzzled by his proposition; mostly because it sounded like Lucius was asking her out on a date.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Lucius?" She started to smile as she sat down in the couch and kept her eyes at Lucius whom sat down beside her in the couch. He shrugged his shoulders with a look in his eyes that couldn't be mistaken for anything else than smugness. She couldn't help but to play with her ring again as she leaned a little into the corner of the couch and beheld Lucius in all his glory.

"I most certainly am." He frankly purred with a body language that plainly told everyone of his comfortable situation. He looked at her hand as she twirled her engagement ring around her finger, her small and delicate fingers with slightly pointy nails made her feminine look rather perfect to him. The large diamond that shined gloriously on the white gold band almost looked a little too big for her tiny hand; but yet it suited her very well. He looked up at her emerald green eyes which looked so much more tired than he'd ever seen them before. "But you must get some rest first, princess." He smiled at her and stroked her cheek with two fingers. It was Friday; she'd have the whole weekend to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

Before she'd thought twice of it, it was suddenly Monday morning. The weekend had been spent on sleeping and reading in bed – something that she had needed more than she thought she needed. There wasn't any school today; mostly because there had been several attacks this weekend and people seemed to be needing a break before anyone started a full on ruckus or something. She had slept in this morning; she wasn't going out with Lucius until later this afternoon anyway.

_She was going out with Lucius_.

The tingling sensation in her stomach gave her Goosebumps up her back, arms and legs – she couldn't help but to feel like the world was floating around her in a way she had never felt before.

She sat on her bed with a smile plastered on her lips as she swung her legs back and forward. She hadn't pulled out her dress yet, the nervousness had appeared a little too fast when she had walked up to her closet earlier this morning. It wasn't that she didn't want to go on this date; straight opposite, to be honest! She was looking forward to this, yet it was so alien and strange to her. Mina had never been out on a date, she had never gone out alone with another man outside her family – and not knowing how it would be was bringing up the worst feelings in her. Her gut clenched tightly as her mind spun like ballerina, she lay her arm around her stomach and fell slowly onto her back. Her bed was deliciously soft and safe, so unlike the cold and raw world outside the castle walls. She wished for nothing more but to lay here and hold her stomach for ages upon ages – but she couldn't.

She had chosen not to dress up particularly much this day, yet she had pulled on a pale pink dress with a heart shaped front, her shoulders slightly covered and the dress reached her to her ankles. She laid a thick, white shawl around her shoulders and slip on some ankle high, tiny boots that would at least shield her feet from the snow. She felt awfully impractical, but the tiny hint of girlish glee in her cheered her onto dressing a little up. It was her first date, for Merlin's sake! With a smile on her lips she grabbed a thick, white angora coat and laid it around her shoulders. She stepped out of the great bedroom and out into the hallway that led to the common room. She knew that Lucius would be waiting for her; they had scheduled to meet by noon. She had honestly no idea where they would go – or what they would do, but she was looking forward to it, yet with the tiniest hint of anxiety in her stomach. With her white coat embracing her frail figure she walked down the hallway to the common room, the grey stone walls around her embraced her with that familiar feeling. Hogwarts would always be home; even though she'd just spent little under a year here.

Waiting out in the common room was a man that was dressed so impeccable that he put many other men of his age to shame. Lucius had on his almost tight black trousers and a white linen shirt. A black jacket hung loosely around his shoulders and arms, yet there was nothing particularly shabby about his casual look. He had tied his hair in the nape of his neck with black silk, and as soon as she saw him there – waiting for her – she couldn't help but to smile at him. In his right hand he held a single red rose which he raised to greet her. While lowering her gaze, almost shyly, she accepted the rose from him and peeked up at his grey eyes with a spark of something rather indecisively. His sharp features were looking down at her with something that could be translated as affection – and in his way it probably was. He reached his hand out to her for the very first time, he usually just gave her his arm. The smile on his face was slowly putting her at ease at the same time it made her stomach twist and turn. His eyes were so kind as he looked at her, so impeccable as he held her hand in his.

"Are you ready for our date, princess?" To her, his tone was out of this world. There had been something ignited in him, maybe he was coming out of his indecisive shell?

* * *

**I am so terribly sorry for your WAIT. I'm sorry… It's just that things are happening in my life and I need to take care of my family. I love you all, I WILL write the next chapter very soon! I just felt like I needed to post a chapter so that you didn't think I've abandoned you guys. **

**Much love, Tam.**


	17. A Rose and a Note

**I thank you all for your patience. I know that it's been a while, but school has been busy and, well, life. I will honestly try to update more often, at least this month! I will have my exams during May/June, so bear with me during this. I adore you guys!**

**I hope you like this chapter – it's got some good promises.**

His eyes were floating amongst the pristine, snowy landscape – yet she knew that he was peeking down at her in the corner of his eyes now and then. Her heart was in her throat as he held her hand with his perfect, long fingers. He was warming her with his rather over dimensional body-heat – something which saved her from the cold air. Her cheeks were flushed pink by the biting frost and she couldn't really feel her nose at all right now. She peeked up at the pale haired man that towered one head over her and he caught her gaze for a split second before she chickened out and looked down again. They didn't say anything really, none of them willing to ruin a moment that they didn't really understand what contained. They were just quiet – peeping at each other when they thought that the other one wouldn't look up. _Or down._They approached Hogsmeade very slowly, and there were obviously many more students who were taking out their significant others – or just going out to forget the misery and pain that seemed to surround the school like vultures after a corpse. The pathway that ran from the school to the small village wasn't too serene due to the chatting teenagers, but both of them could block out each voice if they wished to. In his silent mind Lucius hoped not be bothered by any overly brave student today – it wasn't that he couldn't tackle it, he just didn't want to hit someone in front of Mina. Today he would be civil – something which he hadn't been lately; he had been called up to the Headmaster a little too often. It wasn't that he was overly aggressive; it was just that he could take a certain amount of bullshit; and not more than that. He had lost count of how many people he had cursed or just hit, but it felt deliciously rewarding. He had nothing to fear from any of them – _he was a marked man now._ No, he had to throw these thoughts away. Today was Mina's day! He was taking her out for a date, yet he wasn't sure where to go. He had been thinking about Madam Puddifoot's Tea Salon; but he had a feeling that Mina would freak out. Lucius knew very well that many girls enjoyed that tea salon – but Mina wasn't quite like most girls. As they entered the village he couldn't help but to take in the sight of the brightly lit up shops covered in snow and neat decoration that showed the affection for such silly _holidays_ as this one. Lucius wasn't too keen on the whole Valentine's Day thing, but he would do this for Mina. He had wanted to take her out on a date for a while; this would be his chance to talk a little more with her. He had been away for a while and knew that she had been very lonely – so had he.

* * *

The afternoon had flown away like nothing else, and Lucius couldn't help but feeling rather triumphant. He had held her hand several times and he'd made her blush like a shy school-girl. It was one of his favourite traits about Mina; she was shy and innocent – yet a strong and independent woman. They had been drinking warm Butterbeer and discussing school and their friends. The conversation had flown freely – yet there was the slightest barrier between them. Lucius knew that Mina was hesitant to let loose around him; especially when it came to certain subjects. He'd never have the relationship with Mina that she had with Severus – and that saddened him quite a bit. Yet Lucius knew that one day she'd probably warm up to him and reveal those little secrets that lay around her neck like the most perfect choker of pearls. He wanted to replace her secrets with a perfect necklace.  
He had taken her back to the castle, warming her on the way as the snow fell and laid itself on everything like a thick blanket. It looked like the winter wouldn't let its iron claws loosen its grip around Scotland – something which prolonged the winter wonderland, but kept all of them inside while watching the snowflakes fall like feathers to the ground.

As they had reached the castle he couldn't help but to quickly shrug off the snow that lay neatly on his black and cloaked shoulders. Mina didn't dispose of her thick, white angora cloak, instead she lowered her hood and let her loose curls enfold down her back and shoulders; she was spring and summer in a winter cloak, her eyes sparkling green like dew fresh grass on a summers morning. Her pale, golden hair framed her heart shaped face with lips like cherries – he couldn't help but to think about how it would be like to kiss those lips on a summer day, sitting at the bench by the great lake.

He followed her frail frame as she made her way towards the dungeons – a place that probably wasn't filled with mourning people and lovebirds. He caught up with her pace quickly, offering her his arm and company. She gave him a swift, yet warm smile as she entwined her arm in to his and adopted his comfortable pace.

"It has been a lovely day so far, Lucius," He could see the faint blush in her cheeks, partially caused by the biting cold weather outside, but also her earnest words. "Thank you." She finished the sentence with a tone that's so light and sugar sweet without being nauseous. He smiled down at her now turned away face as they approached the dungeons.

Okay, this was going to be awkward – probably more than awkward. Severus was staring at the rose he held in his hand – it had a note attached to it, bound with a white string. He was slightly upset by just holding it – his emotions were a bit all over the place. As he saw his very best friend, Mina, coming into the common room of the Slytherins – of course with that white haired prince of hers – he couldn't help but to feel a sting of anxiety in the back of his head. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong – at least not yet. Mina had a pearl white cloak over her shoulders, and her pale pink dress was almost showing. In her cheeks there were red roses and her eyes shine like precious stones. She had laughter on her lips, yet she didn't let it out. Soft, yet curly hair flowed around her shoulders and played in a wind that really weren't there. Beside her was the tall frame of Lucius Malfoy, cloaked in black and showing off a smug smile. He had tied his hair in the nape of his neck, and was the display of cool arrogance and pride, where Mina instead shined like diamonds beneath the baking sun.

Before she noticed any else of the stinging stares surrounding her and Lucius – approval and envy – Mina focused on Severus. She didn't even notice the rose he held in his right hand, but Severus knew very well that it probably was the first thing Lucius had noticed about him. His almost greasy black hair hung around his face like heavy curtains. He couldn't say that life had been good to him nowadays, things were busy – and that was something that was showing very clearly.

As his best friend – and future Death Eater wife – approached him, he couldn't help but to show some guilt in his eyes.

"Good evening, Sev." She beamed at him and barely noticed the guilt that floated within his dark eyes.

"Good evening, Mina. I take it your evening went well?" He smiled down at her without even acknowledging Lucius. He didn't even want to; he had a feeling that he would really be getting it later.

"What's that in your hand, Severus?" Lucius said loud and clearly, yet not so loud that everyone could hear them or be alarmed. Severus looked down at the red rose in his hand at the same time as Mina did, a frown appeared between her eyebrows and Severus couldn't help but to smile apologetically.

"A rose, I guess. I was supposed to deliver it to Mina, from a secret admirer." Flames appeared in Lucius eyes, and not the good kind of flames. Lucius gave the rose to Mina and raised his hands up to signalize that it wasn't his fault that Mina had admirers. Mina took the rose he offered and stared dumbfound down at it, _what the hell?_ There was a note attached to it, and without even caring about the boys she opened it and started to read.

_To my beautiful rose,_

_I will always see you from the darkness. _

The words were so plain and simple, yet it sent shivers down her spine. It wasn't that it was a killer to suddenly have a secret admirer; it was more the way that this person had written the note.

_Watching me from the darkness?_

It actually scared her. Mina shook her head and closed the note, not noticing that both Severus and Lucius were staring quite intensely at her.

"Do you know who this is?" Severus finally said, breaking the ice. Mina knew very well that he had not read the note; she knew that he wouldn't violate her personal life in that manner.

"No, I don't." She touched her forehead and pulled her hair away from her face before she looked up at a rather pissed off Lucius. "I swear I don't know, Lucius." Her voice was low as she knew she had to tread carefully around him. He shook his head and looked briefly down at her.

"It's not your fault that you're beautiful." Though he did not look at her now, he just gazed down at the closed note and the rose with something that could look like hate.

_Wow, is he that possessive of me? _

The thought startled her, yet it made her feel more and more sure of his feelings for her. She let go of his arm and took his hand instead, something which startled him ever so slightly. The warm feeling of his hand soothed her confused mind. "Severus, you must know who gave you the rose?" It wasn't really a question, but more like a demand that Lucius spat out. Once again some guilt came through in Severus eyes, Mina couldn't help but to pity him; he was obviously caught in the crossfire.

"Lily Evans approached me with it." He muttered. Her jaw fell open as he said it, knowing very well that Severus and Lily _really _didn't get along at all. They had once though – Severus had even been in love with her. But those times had passed, at least she thought so.

"Then the scum obviously isn't Slytherin."

* * *

The days after Valentines hadn't exactly been easy. Lucius had been – as an understatement – _pissy. _He obviously didn't like that some secret admirer was courting his fiancé – But hey, who could blame him? Lucius was in love with Mina, something everyone must've realized by now. He kept catching her hand – holding it when he thought no one was watching. Rodolphus was quite enjoying it where he stood – he saw his best friend being a sissy, yet it was with his little sister; that made it very okay. He had been missing classes too much lately – though there was no bloody point in even trying. Their time at Hogwarts was soon to be over – he, Lucius and Severus knew that very well. They had even talked about pulling Rabastan out from school when they left, but his baby brother would probably be better off staying here. The Dark Lord thought it was about time that his new Death Eaters really joined the ranks, so they would be leaving this place before March. The thought excited him, yet it had that awful sour taste too. Their life would soon get to be more fulfilling, yet it would hold a great deal of danger.

_At least he wouldn't have to live with his father now._

Running away from home without losing his inheritance and dignity had been one of the most appealing things with becoming a Death Eater. He was now counted as a grown man, _and grown men did not live in their childhood bedrooms_.

He pitied Rabastan... The poor boy would have to live with Roman alone; he wouldn't have Mina or himself. Mina would be married off soon, something that meant she would be moving to the Malfoy Mansion; and he bet that Lucius didn't want to babysit Rabastan. If he knew his best friend right he knew that he would want to have Mina all to himself. It nauseated him slightly, but he had to realize that they were soon husband and wife – he had to just accept the fact that his best friend wanted to bang his sister. He shook his head and shoulders in disturbance and disgust; he really had to think of other things than those two.

Rodolphus took a deep breath as he finally had snuck out of the castle grounds and out closer to Hogsmeade. He was covered in a black cloak and his shoes were enchanted so that they wouldn't make a single noise. His breath was shallow beneath his heavy hood; it covered his face as much as it should. The darkness hid him like a murderer in the night – yet that wasn't so far from the truth anymore. It tempted him to think about that one night, just for a moment – but he refused himself. Something was to be forgotten – he had buried it deep within his mind. With swift feet he started to move from the point he had been standing still, he had to move if he wanted to make it on schedule. The mark on his arm pulsated badly as he apparated into the thin air. The air suck him in tightly and his organs were pressed to the limit as he slipped through time and locations – when he finally arrived at his location he had to rub his ribs, this hadn't been the most comfortable apparition. He always ended up hurting himself if he apparated after he'd been running, but hey... Shouldn't he be used to that by now? He tried to imitate a weak version of a smile as he stared up at the large fence that stood strong before him, three meters into the air. With the swift wave of his wand it dissolved into thick fog and he stepped through it and into a dark courtyard. The fence became solid behind him and trapped him inside a courtyard that held more death than a churchyard. Instinctively he twitched his upper lip in an aggressive manner as he didn't even bother to look around himself. He knew this courtyard too well. It didn't even have thick bushes to trap him at the path – instead it was awfully empty and filled with fog. There was absolutely nothing here – except for the Gothic style castle that roamed before him. It was rather remarkable and brought the slightest memory of a shiver to his spine. He swallowed a lump that always appeared in his throat when he came here – the place so many came to die. He walked up the courtyard to the large door; he didn't even have to knock before it opened before him. There was no one there, just the whispers of an old house. Once in a while there would be a house elf to open the door – but sometimes the house elf was dead before the visitors came. He stepped onto the tile floor before him, he didn't even bother to hang his cloak away – all he did was to push it down from his head. As he closed the door he could swear that a thousand little eyes were beholding him from every corner of the poorly lit castle. He didn't mind the creeps that hid in the shadows; instead he walked towards the main dining room. He had been in there too many times; he remembered being marked in there, he remembered the terrible pain and the amused chuckle of a man that scared the living hell out of most people. Rodolphus shook his head and approached another closed door. He opened it, only to interrupt the sound of whispering.

"Ah, isn't it another of my Lestranges." A delighted voice exclaimed in a way that made Rodolphus clench his jaw. As he closed the door he bowed slightly for the man that sat at the end of a rather long table. He had entwined his fingers together and his dark brown eyes pierced Rodolphus in a matter that told him that he was trying to get inside his head.

"Forgive me that I'm late, my Master." Rodolphus said with a tone that sounded rather obedient and submissive. The Dark Lord knew better than to think that Rodolphus really was very submissive at the moment, but it seemed like the evil man didn't bother to teach him a lesson or two. Rodolphus had proven that he was loyal to him, but submissive behaviour would appear in time. The Dark Lord just nodded and Rodolphus made his way to an empty chair further away from his father. He sent the old Roman a quick glance, none of them even nodded at each other anymore. This wasn't a time to pretend like they were one big happy family. Rodolphus lowered his gaze immediately as he sat down, he didn't have to look at their leader to remember what he looked like – sometimes he wanted to forget it. He had dark brown eyes, black hair, a pale complexion and a constant facial expression that told everyone around himself that he was full of evil intents.

"So, do you have anything to report, Rodolphus?" An overly sweet tone exclaimed.


	18. Common Thiefs and Stalkers

**Wow, I do have a lot of readers right now! Thank you ALL **_**so **_**much for keep reading what I write, even though I've had troubles getting the words down. I adore you all, my readers. I adore you who comment as much as I adore those who just read in silence. You make my day! **

It was as if there was this dark lump in the back of his head after this dreary meeting. They had – of course – been talking about their plans for Great Britain, The Ministry of Magic – and of course Hogwarts. It wasn't as if he really _liked _the school so much that he worried about what was going to happen – but he had to admit that the castle felt like home. Rodolphus might be a spoiled brat with cash up to his neck, but that didn't mean he enjoyed his real home and the man who kept him spoiled; he felt like Hogwarts was his true home at the moment. And now he was big enough to leave _home_. He would stretch his wings and reach for the sky while the ground would blast into an inferno of flames. He was too big to stay in school anyway; he had a mission and a new life to live.

With ragged breath he walked through the Slytherin common room, it was lit up by dull flames along the walls – cold walls with the most overdone tapestry and ornate. The whole common room resembled the Slytherin way of showing how much more perfect they were than anyone else – and quite frankly it disgusted him. Rodolphus shook his head as he took his gaze away from the walls and his breath slowly seized its ragged, shallow rhythm and pursued onto a steadier pace. It was well past bedtime in the castle; when he had left the dark mansion the clock had rung three times, so if he calculated it correctly... Well, he guessed the clock was around half past three. From the windows that covered the wall left and straight forward of him, gave off a dark, shimmering green light. The Great Lake was showing off its perfect balance between protection and death by drowning to those who wished to behold, but Rodolphus didn't wish to do that; all he wanted to do was to get in bed and then ignore the voices that rung loud and clearly in his head. He hated their voices, he hated the meetings where he had to endure being one of the youngest – therefore he would be treated as a fool sometimes. He was no fool, he just didn't have the experience that everyone else seemed to contain – not that he truly wanted that experience right now.

"Rodolphus?" A soft voice brought him out of his own thoughts and the sound of rattling fabric and soft footsteps made him look over to the fireplace. In a perfectly neat black, stuffed and buttoned French chair sat a woman with wild, black hair and dark brown eyes that didn't hold their almond shine in the darkness. She was dressed in a Slytherin sweater and the normal school skirt with black stockings. The pale skin on her hands lit up her character as she pushed a strand of wild hair away from her face; showing off a great and sparkling ring.

A weak smile appeared on his face as he breathed out the slight tension he didn't even know he had in his chest. He walked towards her with silent steps and found himself zoning out everything else around him.

"Bella," He breathed her name in an affectionate tone that would put Lucius to shame. He watched how a tiny smile appeared on the lush lips of his fiancé, _the woman he had thought he would hate._ "You should be in bed by now." His tone was slightly lecturing, but he knew that she wouldn't take it the wrong way. Her cheeks were flushed deliciously pink; and he knew it was partially because he used her nickname.

"I saw you sneaking out; I had to make sure you made it home." Her voice was tiny, as if she was afraid she was bringing up a touchy subject. He supposed she had too – it wasn't something he'd gladly talk about, to be honest. He shook his head with a weak, yet warm smile on his face. As he approached her he stroked her cheek and down to her chin, she blushed even more underneath his touch. They had gotten to know each other after all the balls they had been too lately – she had shown her delightful self and he had melted under her dark chocolate eyes and black, fluttering lashes. He had spellbound her in a way he didn't understand was _real_ – it felt like she had bewitched him or fed him with a love potion, though he wouldn't call himself a _fool _in love. He didn't go around kissing Bella, he didn't even hold her hand in public – they were too decent. Yet he enjoyed those moments they had alone, the moments that kept reminding him that getting married wouldn't be all too bad. If he was supposed to live his life with one woman, then he was perfectly blissful that it was her.

"You shouldn't have waited up anyway." He reached for her hand and gave her knuckles small, sweet kisses. Bella didn't open her mouth, she only looked up at the man she was lucky enough to have to deal with.

"Is my father alright?" It was a question he always got from her if she waited up for him – she always seemed to know where he was and what he was doing. Though he really hoped she wouldn't know _everything _he was doing.

"Yes, he is just fine." His reassuring words seemed to soothe her – he knew that Bella worried about her father. He wasn't that old, but he was most certainly getting weak – and who knew how long he could keep on being a Death Eater. The fear Rodolphus held each time she mentioned her father was that one of Cygnus Black III had to take over his place when he died – it was the custom amongst the Death Eater circle, at least in the inner circle. That meant that either she had to – though it could be her, Narcissa, or even Andromeda. Though Rodolphus sincerely doubted that anyone could make Andromeda a Death Eater – she was two steps away from being a blood traitor. To be honest, Bella and Cissy didn't even speak of Andromeda at the moment – she might be Slytherin, but she's not _Slytherin._

"You are leaving school soon, aren't you?" Her hushed voice barely kept away some already disappointed feelings.

"I have to, Bella." His voice was calm – he knew that Bella wouldn't leave Hogwarts just yet; she probably had to go through the whole year here.

"I don't want you to leave." The defiance in her voice made him smile, he loved her defiance. He stroked her cheek once again as she stared up at him through coal black lashes. There were so incredibly long that he was sure she had bewitched them just a _little bit. _She huffed at his smile and leaned her forehead at him chest, trying to channelize her own frustration into him.

"Once the world is better I'll take you home and marry you." He spoke to her softly as he laid his arms carefully around her, soothing his defiant little Bella. "But now we should go to bed, little one." He cooed silently as she clutched a little harder at his side. She sighed ever so slightly when she realized he wouldn't let her stay up any longer. She let go of him in a reluctant pace as she stared up at him in pure defiance. Rodolphus bent down and placed a small peck on her pouty lips – something that brought burning torches into her cheeks. She lowered her gaze as shyness took its place in her head and he couldn't help but to chuckle a little. "Go to bed now." He pushed her gently as she turned around and headed for the girls dormitory. He sighed himself and shook his head – he really had to sleep if he wanted to survive the next day. He headed for his own dormitory, which he shared mitt Nott, Lucius, Goyle and Crabbe. He could barely stand Goyle and Crabbe, but he guessed he had to play nice-ball to those they were supposed to drag into the black hole. As he entered the rather large dormitory he tried his best to close the door silently and make his way to the bed without waking up anyone else. As he tore of his cloak and shove it underneath the bed he made a little too much noise – something which made some snoring stop. He sighed and climbed up into bed.

"Where'ya been, Roddy?" Came from a Nott that seemed all _too _awake – he had probably sensed Rodolphus _usual _absence.

"Isn't your bloody business, Nott." Came harshly from Rodolphus as he tucked the blanket around his fully dressed body.

"He's probably been snogging Bellatrix." Goyle exclaimed through a yawn, Rodolphus couldn't help but to tempt the idea to throw a hex at him.

"Funny, they always think the best of you, Rod." Lucius said dryly – he was the only one who knew exactly what had been going down this cold night.

"Lambs don't know what the night holds." He answered just as dryly, he absolutely hated not being allowed to thoroughly _hurt _these boys in the dormitory – not Lucius of course.

"Up to no good, Rodolphus?" Nott whispered through the closed curtains around his bed.

"Oh, you have no idea, _idiot."_

* * *

She couldn't lay her hand on her heart and swear that she was comfortable with walking around anymore – the thought of someone watching her from the dark, in the corners, from the balconies and the stairs tormented her more than she ever thought was possible. It felt like she had a real life stalker at her tail; maybe that was the thing? Lucius had been walking in circles; that was how mad he was. Of course he wouldn't admit it, and he really didn't have the energy to be even the slightest upset. He had dark circles underneath his eyes – so had Rodolphus. She hadn't told them, she hadn't even told Severus her secret. The longer she kept it from them, the more it grew. After two weeks it felt like she was holding the burdens of the world at her shoulders, at the same time she felt so awfully _guilty. _

You see, there hasn't been just one note – there had been quite a few notes left for her; and she didn't even know how this secret admirer kept finding her. It was as if he was shadowing her in every waken hour, just watching her and waiting to get around her. The admirer – which she had estimated to being a _he, _after watching how he wrote. His letters were sharper than they would be when a woman would write, but she guessed that she was only guessing herself.

The size of her secret grew with every note she found – every note that followed her; sticking to her books, her favourite shelves in the library, the clock tower, the astronomy tower. The notes seemed to be everywhere – telling her how much he loved her and how she should hold on, because he would save her in the end. This whole thing confused her thoroughly and she felt like the person that followed her knew her better than she liked; and yet he seemed to think that she was a damsel in distress. Why did all men search for a damsel in distress? – It didn't make any sense to her that some stranger would be so interested in her and at the same time always know where she'd be.

She had been pondering over who it could've been for a while – it surely had to be someone she had talked to? Of course she had talked to many lads – not that it meant anything. There were a few_ special _conversations she remembered though – one of them with a certain Avery.

_"Little Snape, I didn't know you were able to have female company... I mean, without them running away from you," came from an almost hissing boy standing suddenly in front of the fireplace, draping himself neatly to create some sort of an elegant impression. His hair was sandy blonde, his eyes seemed to hold the shade of murky brown and the way his chin stuck up, like on those paintings of evil barons, made him rather odd looking in an stuckup way. With one of her eyebrows raised, almost unnoticeable she took in the almost annoying boy who seemed to reach for some kind of approval._

_"Didn't your mum teach you not interrupt people, Avery?" Drawled Severus as he stretched his legs, crossing them and leaning back to glare rather arrogantly at the boy who was just as old as him. All he got was a rather puzzled look; as if this boy, who was named Avery, tried to make out exactly what on earth he could've interrupted when they were completely silent. Severus sighed. "Why don't you run along and find Mulciber so that you can torment eleven year olds?"_

_"No I'd much more like to steal this little woman from you." Something that supposedly was intended to look like a heart-stealing smirk came from the boy that Mina would gladly call__gecko__by some reason. Avery stepped forward, bowing like a gentleman in front of her, watching how the skirt of her school uniform barely covered her knees. She wore her long stockings, but he caught a glimpse of pure flesh within them – white as ivory. As his eyes travelled up this rather delicious little creature he watched her petite shoulders framed by a white blouse and a black sweater on top of them. Her neck wasn't obscurely long, but it created some sort of supernatural elegance – the skin was so white that he just waited to see a vein shine through, bringing the pulsating liquid through her; he felt the urge to bite the tender, delicious flesh._

_He took in her heart shaped face; long, wavy blonde hair hiding behind her shoulders, only a few long strands caressed her collar bone. Her lips were blushing red, perfectly shaped for the innocent look. He reached her ever so green eyes – only to be met by shut out feelings, hard as steel._

_"I have a proposition," Averys' eyes suddenly widened, from that nasty stare he'd had, as a hand grabbed him from behind and pulled him up. As Mina threw her glance up to the voice she knew ever so well she faced the rather malicious smile of her darling cousin. With his hand firmly gripping the back of Avery's shirt he held the younger boy up, not allowing him to stand there; drooling over his little cousin. She could swear she saw a little more malice than usual in the eyes of her cousin. "And my marvellous proposition is that you get the hell away from my cousin." The slightest spark of recognition came over Avery's eyes as he realized what danger he was in. While getting pulled backwards he fell down to his knees, released from Rodolphus' grip. It seemed as if he didn't know which thing that was the biggest embarrassment; hitting on a woman he shouldn't even look at, or getting dragged up and thrown down at his knees by the eldest Lestrange brother. As he stood up from his aching knees he brushed the slightest dust of his legs, avoiding eye contact as well as he could._

_"I told you not to interrupt." came almost merrily from Severus._

She was rather unsure if Avery really could go all lovey dovey on her.

She thought back to that time last summer when James Potter had thought for a moment that he could play all _sweet boy _with her.

_-  
"Isn't it Snivellious." Came yelling from a rather tall, yet boyish, lad with glasses and black hair which stood to every direction. Somehow she knew immediately that the boy was talking about Severus. Something awoke in her as she tried to keep sitting down without saying or doing anything stupid. She knew it wasn't her place, even though she wanted to defend her friend. "And he's creeping up on the Slytherin elite, is he?" The boys came closer, though only the two ragged ones seemed to enjoy it. The scarred one was trying to ignore it all and the rat looked extremely nervous as he kept looking at Lucius – he obviously realized what a bloody situation they could be. "Though I can't envision how a beautiful flower like__you__would be around boys like these." Now the younger man approached her, throwing her a smug grin which didn't suit Mina's sudden mood at all. She threw a poisonous, yet lazy glare at him for a moment before she tilted her head._

_"Leave her out of it." Severus snared in a tone she'd never expected from him, as the silent lad he was. Mina only raised her hand to make Severus stop talking, she didn't like the remark the boy had thrown at._

_"And one would think your mother taught you never to play with fire." Came easily from her, though her glare never seized to be anything else than arrogance in an innocent wrapping. It seemed like it surprised the boys, which were what she wanted. She wasn't going to sit there and be treated like a little doll, a little flower. She was a Lestrange; she was not going to be treated like anything else._

Oh, how annoyed and pissed she had been... Yet she doubted that it was Potter who were stalking her; he seemed so taken with Lily Evans nowadays – and besides, he hadn't been looking that much at her after that day.

Of course there had been other _idiots, _but she really couldn't think of anyone else that could be dumber than Avery and Potter. She doubted that anyone of them could be her stalker though – maybe it just was a nasty prank from Narcissa? Somehow it wouldn't confuse her if it was, but it seemed slightly out of character for her.

_No, stop thinking of it. _

Mina shook her head as she sat in her Transfiguration class, watching Minerva McGonagall talk about animaguses and why one shouldn't aim to transfigure into an animal unless you actually had some _talent_. The idea of transfiguring into an animal appealed slightly to Mina and she couldn't help but to get sucked into the interesting speech her teacher were holding.

_Just think of the opportunities..._

She hummed slightly in amusement – careful not to stir anyone, she weren't too keen to drag any attention to herself. The class was so interesting that she didn't even care about certain Gryffindors occasionally sending evil glares, or just some hateful ones.

She threw a glance at Rodolphus who where occasionally falling asleep next to Lucius. Both of them were sitting next to her – something which made her look like a perfect student. Lucius weren't paying any attention; he was just casually staring out through the window.

She didn't know that Rodolphus had been wandering around this night – she didn't know all the things he'd been hearing. It was tearing him down to run around in the night, sneaking around like a common thief.

_Good thing they were leaving in days then._

**Sooo... What do you feel about this stalker?**


	19. Leaving Home

**Sorry for the wait, but I've been plotting on a new fanfiction and celebrating that I'm almost done with 13 years of school. **

**AHH, tired. Yet I knew that new things had to happen now, what do you think?**

**All creds and rights to J.K Rowling, yet Mina is mine.**

Her trunk was lying beneath her bed and she'd been kicking at it for two days now – just waiting to get out of here. In the midst of the night she was watching the deep emerald curtains that hung around the three other beds in the room, no one except from her seemed to be awake at the moment. The silent, soothing sound of slow breath and occasional sleepy murmur filled the room with that almost eerie feeling of being awfully alone.

This was her last night in this bed – she hadn't even been here for a full school year. Mina pulled up her legs towards her chest, wrapping her arms around her covered up legs. Her black night gown would in standing position reach her to her ankles, but now it covered her feet as well. Her pale hair hung loose around her pale face, and her eyes seemed to another shade of sadness.

Mina couldn't let go of those happy days here at Hogwarts – the days before her boys had become Death Eaters, before all the attacks on the muggles happened, before her stalker had found her. There wasn't a single day without receiving a small note from him, words that promised her gold and green forests if she chose him, because he would be her final saviour – but this she hadn't told Lucius, obviously. Lucius had enough to concentrate on, even though she knew ever so well that he couldn't let go of that Valentine's Day when Severus had brought her that very first rose – the start of all those notes. Lucius had been following her to and from classes; he had been holding her hand and giving her absentminded pecks on her forehead. It was good to have him around her, but she knew ever so well that she couldn't go on like this. She couldn't keep all these secrets from him – and she couldn't bear how absent he was. Mina knew that Lucius left at night, he left to go to those meetings, to things she didn't even want to know what was.

Before she left to go to Hogwarts she had been aware of her destiny, it wasn't probable that she would end up with a life that made her happy, but she would have a good life. Mina would have heaps of money, an extravagant roof over her head and food in her mouth – all this would come in riches, and who could ask for more? Yet she knew very well that happiness didn't come in the package. Of course – she would marry Lucius, but that could end up as "not enough". Lucius would often be away from her; he would be with his master, fight, adore and kill. She on the other hand would be at home, probably alone in the Malfoy mansion, though she suspected that Lucius father would live there too. Mina would carry Lucius' children while fearing that her husband wouldn't come home, taking care of them and raising them to live like she did. Mina didn't want her future children to live her life – she didn't want them to live a life so close to darkness; cloaked in riches and power, but walking straight into a destiny that held nothing but a sealed fate.

She huffed, knowing that her thoughts flew away with her. Why couldn't she just take her fate and leave it with that? There should be a title named "The most reflecting witch of the year", it would probably go to her.

* * *

With long steps and an attitude fit for the castaway king he strolled down the hallways, his hair hung loose down his shoulders and upped back, creating that supernatural glow over his pale skin, which was covered by his black and green uniform. His grey eyes gloomed with a smirk he hadn't yet let loose – just arrogance. He let a hand roam freely through his hair, smoothing it down his neck. He wore his usual family ring, an M with two dragons at its sides. All he needed now was his walking stick – also known as his cane – and then it would be purely perfect. He didn't mind the hateful glares that were thrown at him, he just felt like properly _strutting_.

His wand was sticking out of his neatly tucked jacket, sending threats to each one who dared to stare too long at him.  
One could say that Lucius was having a rather good day – and that was an understatement. Lucius was practically glowing, showing off his true colours. The hallways were shining like emeralds and gold today – the grey colour had been washed off in the blink of an eye. The students around him still looked like their same old self; their same old sorry self. Lucius had earned something new in the Slytherins, he had earned some slight _fear_. Some people had realized what he was up to; maybe their parents even had sent them a letter, telling them to either watch out or sweet talk him. Lucius had experienced a lot of that "_sweet talking",_but he couldn't care less. With one long sweep of his eye he could see all those who despised him, those who feared him and those who wanted to be him. Once in a while he threw a glance at them, after that he nodded in acknowledgment.

This was a rather marvellous day – he was leaving Hogwarts with Rodolphus, Mina and Severus. He would go home and make sure that the date for his wedding would be set at soon as possible, and then he would direct one of the house elves to decorate a living area for Mina. Of course she would get her own bedroom too, but he sincerely hoped she would prefer sharing his. Oh, the things he would have to think of from now on… He chose not to focus on all those hard things; instead he would focus on the fact that he was leaving this dreary place and he was taking his best friends and his fiancé.

If you looked away from the part where he never got any sleep, then it seemed like things were working out for them. Of course – this wasn't the way anyone hoped that things would turn out in the first place, but at least he was pretty happy about all of this. He might have a job suited for a butcher and a man with slightly more experience than him, but it seemed to work out anyway. He was adjusting into his new lifestyle – and he would take it all over him and fully step into it as soon as he was out of here. He smirked ever so slightly, ignoring those hateful glares that every Gryffindor seemed to hold each time they saw a Slytherin.

_And especially this very Malfoy._

He had packed his trunk, all he had to do now was to go down to the dungeons and wait for the sun to go down. Or maybe they should leave with some style? The ideas in his head bubbled joyfully, the thought of showing off one last time was too good to avoid. With ideas in his mind he set up his pace towards the Slytherin dungeon.

* * *

Severus heard hurried steps in the hallways from where he casually walked towards the Slytherin common room. It was Tuesday and no reason to hurry; not that he really had the energy any more. He had gotten so little sleep, it was rather pathetic…

The person that was quickly catching up with him seemed to, after the sound, to be wearing a long cloak. It wasn't that it was too unusual to walk around indoors with a cloak, at least not for Slytherins, but the sound was so smooth and refined that Severus figured some hotshot was walking behind him. He drew his breath deeply and turned around with his arms crossed, only to see the figure of Lucius approaching him with sweeping steps, a flowing cloak and his hair – miraculously – sleek and still down the back of his neck. He couldn't help but to raise his eyebrow at the rather dramatic approach of one of his, well, best friends. Lucius eyes shine like a million diamonds – a million diamonds of arrogant smirk, that is. He couldn't help but to huff a little as he felt some rather stupid and flashy idea approaching him.

"Ah! Severus, my brilliant friend," He was positively glowing as he raised his hands to Severus, neatly placing them onto his shoulders when he stood in front of him. Severus' eyebrow kept its arched position as he scanned his friend – looking for signs of some subtle disease that would send Lucius into insanity.

"Good day, Lucius. Did you take your medications this morning?" The sarcastic question didn't make Lucius flinch, instead he laughed full heartedly and patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh you, you're such a tease." Lucius shook his head, though Severus saw some of that metallic shift in his eyes now; it was properly covered though. What was Lucius cooking up this time? His mood was scary jolly, yet there was some cool calculation deep inside his eyes. Lucius grabbed Severus shoulder and forced him to turn around, as he laid his arm casually on his shoulder he signalized him to walk with him. "But now you have to follow me, we have to get Rodolphus and Mina." He sent him a small smirk, something which made both Severus' eyebrows to arch themselves.

"I thought we were supposed to wait until everyone's asleep?" He said with wonder in his voice, it wasn't like Lucius to just change his mind all of a sudden; and especially not about a matter this important. Lucius snorted at him, not even sparing him a look.

"And not let anyone else see my fine fiancé leave the school? We need to go out with style, Severus. People like us can't sneak away in the night; it simply doesn't fit us."

"You are too extravagant for your own good, Lucy." With that note Lucius turned his head against Severus; sending him an awfully poisonous look. Severus knew how much it annoyed him when people called him Lucy. It wasn't common that anyone called Lucius anything else than his name; who would want to pick up a fight with the pale dragon? He snickered, ignoring the insulted look on his best friends' face. It was quite odd that they had become such good friends in such a short time. Of course; they had been hanging out for a few years, mostly because he was a smart Slytherin and Lucius knew to befriend those he saw potential in. But hey, now they looked at each other and said that they were best friends; when had it come to this?

Severus remembered that train trip to Hogwarts; the one after the summer vacation. He had been looking forward to get out of his fathers' home forever, and when he met Lucius at the train station he had gone with him to find a coupé. Their idea had been to look for some sensible smuck they knew, and that would probably Lucius very best friend; Rodolphus. They had found him in one of the bigger coupés with two other people; one of them was the scruffy and shy little brother of Rodolphus, Rabastan, and the other one was an astounding creature with light, golden hair, emerald green eyes and a heart shaped face. Lucius had changed his whole being from that moment when he laid eyes on her; maybe it was love at first sight? Of course Lucius had been a smirking, flirtatious smuck – but he wasn't the old arrogant, flirtatious Lucius.

Severus had hit it off with her immediately.

_"And this is our, rather young, friend Severus Snape." Rodolphus sighed as Severus threw him a rather annoyed glance._

_"I'm fully capable of introducing myself; I just had to make sure that Lucius wouldn't kill me for it first." He made sure not to sit next to Rodolphus, Lucius and Rabastan(who were carefully ignored), but rather sat down next to Mina._

_"I pity you for being related to him, but I guess that means I won't have to beat him up for you if he says anything inappropriate." Severus murmured to her as he took in her rather interested green eyes, she looked at him as if he were something she'd never seen before._

_"I would be more careful about her than me; she's not just a porcelain doll." Rodolphus laughed as he looked at the rather odd looking duo - his light cousin and the ever so dark Severus Snape. Somehow he had the feeling that the two of them could get along well._

_"After living with you for almost eight years I would say that I've gotten rather tough." Mina mused as she started to observe her nails, ignoring the boys._

_"What!? She has been living in__your__house for eight years and you haven't even told us about her?" Lucius looked rather gobsmacked as he considered smacking his friend in the face._

_"I __have __mentioned Mina, I just left out the part that she lived with me. Roman would've killed you long ago, you know."_

After that train trip they had become friends. And after Mina appeared it seemed like the trio and become a quartet. Severus suspected Mina to be the one who brought them all closer together; she was the mum, sister and shepherd amongst them, yet she also was Lucius' fiancée.

"Snap out of it, Sev. We need to get things going!"

Mina was spending her time in the common room; gazing at the dead fireplace and her brotherly figure sitting next to her. They had spent the last hour just sitting there, enjoying their last hours at Hogwarts.

"How do you think it will be living with Roman again?" Mina muttered as she twirled a strand of hair between two of her slender fingers. Rodolphus shrugged, not sparing his little sister a look. He wasn't in the mood to discuss the close future right now; yet he knew that she might not back off.

"I won't be living there for such a long time; I'll go looking for a new home." His bad consciousness stung like a bee; was he really leaving Mina? "You could come and live with me until you marry Lucius, you know."`He muttered, suddenly a little more hopefully. With a smile that was almost a little sad Mina turned her head against Rodolphus; her dear Roddy.

"Nobody would let me do that, Roddy. It's improper." She was serious, and quite reasonable, Rodolphus knew that. Nobody in their world would accept it if a girl of Mina's rank would move out of her guardians' house and into her unmarried cousins' house before she was married. It wasn't something any proper girl would do. Mina was perfectly educated for being a girl of her standards, she wouldn't do anything to jeopardise her family's name. She wasn't like Rodolphus.

"I guess you're right, Mina." He huffed.

"And here we have our family LeSad." And awfully cheery Lucius appeared in front of Mina and Rodolphus, dragging along Severus who seemed awfully cautiously of Lucius crimson cat smirk.

"No, Lucy. We're the _Strange_ ones, Lestrange. Can you remember that?" Rodolphus lecturing tone sent Lucius into a rather glaring state. He sent Rodolphus a stare that could kill – if that was possible.

"Be whatever you want, Rod. We're leaving." He raised his eyebrows as his luminous grey eyes loomed with some sultry and awfully animalistic darkness. Rodolphus couldn't help but to raise his eyebrows questionably, and Mina just tilted her head.

"Now?" he couldn't help but to feel awfully dumbstruck, Lucius didn't often change his mind. They had planned to leave after the lights went out; but now it would be in broad daylight.

"Yes, _now. _Shall I help you with fetching your luggage and Xerxes, Mina?" He suddenly turned to his fiancé with all the grace and hospitality in the world; she just nodded with wonder in her eyes. He offered her his hand, which she politely took and stood up. He didn't let go of her hand, instead her braided his fingers in with hers, sending her that shy, boyish smile that Mina loved so much. This was one of those small proofs of that no matter how arrogant and bratty he was, he was still her affectionate and yet un-kissed fiancé. Well, at least _she _hadn't kissed him yet. His large hand held hers tightly as it carefully stroked it with his thumb. "Ready, princess?" He muttered.

"As ready as I can be, Lucy." He huffed at her, _why did everyone have to call him Lucy today?_

* * *

As the two of them walked from the girls' dormitory to the Slytherin common room Mina couldn't help but to let her heart race a little faster than usual. She was dressed up in her crimson red cloak and Lucius was pulling her luggage while she was carrying Xerxes in his silvery, classic, yet simple cage. As soon as they arrived in the common room it seemed like all eyes moved towards them. Lucius had his hair stroked back in a sleek way, on his shoulders there were his black cloak, and by his side was little Mina with her owl in a cage and a crimson cloak around her shoulders. It was obvious that they were leaving the school, and as they walked – her hand in his arm – Lucius nodded to his two friends, who immediately followed them with their luggage. The army of four persons walked towards the hallway that would lead out of the Slytherin area, the blondes in the front and the dark ones behind. Some turned their heads away and someone nodded respectfully, there were even someone who looked at them in awe and admiration. Lucius couldn't help but to raise his head, his poise was filled with grace, power and determination.

The king of the Slytherins was leaving Hogwarts.

As they leaved the common room, a sensation of release and expectation filled Mina's chest, she took a deep breath and clutched Lucius' arm slightly tighter. Lucius answered her touch by reaching his other arm over to her, touching her hand gently. He wasn't going to say anything, he was just touching her before he let go once again.

They made their way through the dark dungeons, bricks upon bricks which kept the warmth of the sun away from those who were chosen as the snakes of Hogwarts. They walked up the stairways which nowadays only had led to the areas where they could be judged and harassed; never more. Mina would never again have to clutch her wand while walking up and down the hallways, she would never again have to stand the judging glares and evil words people would spit at her for being a mere _Lestrange_, for being Lucius Malfoys' fiancé.

They walked through the brightly lit hallways of Hogwarts, walls covered in paintings of people who were dead and buried – people who was idolized and remembered for what they once had done. The paintings didn't judge her that often; she quite liked them. The torches on the walls weren't yet lit, they were just standing there – empty. The hallways were filled with students and some teachers, they were all beholding the four students who were walking past them; leaving them all behind.

The release in her chest was due to leaving all this misery, due to leaving her stalking, leaving those mean kids and teenagers, leaving a castle that didn't hold safety for all of them. Her chest burned for all those torches that stood there on the walls; empty and cold where she was fire and heat. She felt heated, as if her entire body was lit on fire, yet no one saw it. This was release; this was her way to freedom. Yet was she going to be free?

She kept on walking, following her boys to eternity. As they left those endless hallways and entered the open, wild nature of Scotland she drew a heavy breath. The air filled her lungs and lightened her eyes with its cold light. The sun was shyly hiding behind heavy clouds, yet the sunlight had brought flowers, grass and birds to life. The area was bursting with life, though the air had a sharp sting to it. It was early April and spring had arrived early. It filled her with hope, wasn't an early spring a good sign? She thought so.

They walked through the courtyard of the great school, leaving it all behind. They were starting a new chapter in their lives. As they came closer and closer to the forbidden forest Mina released her fiancé from her tight grip. She pulled up her crimson hood to cover her golden hair, covering up her identity; yet she knew better than to think that no one else would recognize her.

"Are you ready, Mina?" Lucius patted her on her shoulder as a sign that they had left the school area; they were free to leave. She nodded and took a hold of Rodolphus arm. Rodolphus had taken her luggage from Lucius, and the last thing she saw before they apparated were her fiancé and her best friend, both gazing at her with worried eyes.


End file.
